Imprinting
by LunarLacrimosa
Summary: Between Cybertronians it's most commonly referred to as Sparkmates, like Ironhide and Ratchet. Between a Cybertronian and an organic it is called imprinting. Bumblebee imprints on Sam, and Barricade, imprints on Sam's friend, Miles. Will be mechxhuman!
1. Barricade

**AN: **_Bahaha. I get random ideas, and my sister made me watch Breaking Dawn pt.1 with her yesterday. Personally, I don't care for Twilight, but imprinting gave me an idea... :D And holy crap, this is a lot longer than I originally thought it would be! Might continue, might not. It might be a one shot kind of thing. R&R if you want another ch!_

* * *

><p>There was a thing among the Cybertronians known as Imprinting. Even to the most atheist of them, it was tangible proof that at least something was there. Be it merely to screw with them and laugh as they fumbled around, or to actually help, that was still a mystery.<p>

One Cybertronian imprinting on another wasn't a big thing at all. This meant their sparks were meant for each other, and they were called spark mates. Spark mates were a common thing on Cybertron, and it was the most widely known form of imprinting. Ironhide and Ratchet were spark mates.

Imprinting on a different species, while entirely possible, rarely if ever happened, and it was a bit different for the Cybertronian involved. It was so rare, in fact, that most believed it couldn't happen, though almost all had knowledge of it. There was little known about how or why a Cybertronian would imprint on a member of another species. The only thing it could be brought to was Primus, and that he had planned it.

The first recorded imprinting was between Starblast and Shafu of the planet Abno. It was Cybertron's first encounter with another race, and an important one. Only Primus knew that if Starblast hadn't imprinted on Shafu, the Abnonian would have died, causing all the Cybertronians on Abno to be blamed for her death and to be killed, and then for Cybertron to see other races as a threat, and declare war on Abno, destroying evidence of it's very existence. But Starblast did imprint on Shafu, giving the mech the incredible urge to protect the organic in anyway he could.

Imprinting, however, should not be mistaken as a Cybertronian deciding to be a Guardian over someone, though it is remarkably similar. The main difference is that when a Cybertronian imprints on that of another race, they want to be near them as much as possible, and would die for them. Guardians, while having to like and enjoy their Charge's, didn't actually need to want that. Imprinting meant that they would be whatever the other needed. A friend, a family member, or, if Primus thought it right, a lover.

Due to the possible inconsistencies between Cybertronians and another race, if it was to be the last option, then the Cybertronian could create a special bond between that other being and themselves. It would lengthen their life expectancy, make them healthier, and a bit tougher to kill. Like Spark mates, if the other being died, the Cybertronian would most likely follow.

Imprinting had been researched, of course. The research is what first led to also saying that Spark mates had imprinted on one another. Starblast would not be the first to imprint on one from another race. It did not go unnoticed that most of these imprintings seemed to hold some significance. Like when Fastwing imprinted on Nova, another from Abno, during the Golden Age of Cybertron, just a few years before the Great War started.

Nova was a prince, and after years of economic difficulties, Abno was on the brink of war. Fastwing protected Nova from anything he could, and eventually sacrificed himself to save Nova's entire kingdom from a bomb. This led to the rule of not giving another race more information on weaponry than they could handle.

The Great War, which had left Cybertron dead and a shell of what it once was, had put the research of imprinting on hold. The remaining Cybertronians thought little of it at all, until some arrived on Earth, and one of the Autobots imprinted on a young organic male.

Bumblebee, Autobot Scout, and one of the youngest of the Autobots, had imprinted on Sam Witwicky. It had given him extra strength, which he had used to kick Barricade's aft. This had given him a burst of speed when Sam and Mikaela had slipped and fallen under the bridge, while Optimus could do nothing to save them. This had fueled his belief in the fact that Sam could protect the Allspark through Mission City, even though it worried him to see the teen in such danger.

After, when the Scout had asked to stay with him, he had talked to his fellow Autobots, and they had all agreed that the humans need not know of imprinting yet. So Bumblebee slipped into the role of Guardian, which he would have tried to do, anyway. He was Sam's best friend, Autobot wise, and was content that way. Though when Ratchet asked if he would have more, he had been unsure, and the subject had been dropped.

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and bearer of the Matrix, held a firm belief that Primus did have a say in how imprinting went. He could see why Bumblebee would imprint on Sam, and could only hope that the two might eventually blossom into something more than just friends. Sam was well liked by all the 'bots on Earth, and had done them a great deed by destroying Megatron. They would all be honored, and more than happy, to except Sam as a member of the family, should he except Bumblebee. The only one blocking that possibility was Mikaela, but they liked her too, and Sam seemed happy with her, so all was well. Otherwise even Ironhide could see it happening, and that was something.

The young Prime would never have guessed the next pair that Primus would cook up, or how much their creator would want his creations to all be at peace and on friendly terms with one another again.

* * *

><p>After the annoying Autobot insect had beaten him, Barricade had retreated to lick his wounds. He had fought Bumblebee before, and the mech hadn't been that strong then. Something had changed, but the Decepticon wasn't given much time to ponder over it when Starscream had appeared.<p>

Starscream and Barricade had never gotten along. In fact, they hated each other. It wasn't to the point where Barricade saw all Seekers as annoying little glitches that deserved to rust at the lowest of lows in the Pit, where the Unmaker saw it fit to laugh at them everyday and all day. No, that was just for Starscream.

Neither could even say where this hate had first came from. Maybe it was because Megatron had taken an actual liking to Barricade, despite the fact that amongst the Decepticons all he had going was strength, and a good processor on his shoulders. In a real battle Barricade probably wouldn't have actually been able to take on Starscream, but in every simulated battle the two had ever had, which was required among the Decepticons, he had always won. He had always beat the Second in Command, and that angered Starscream. On the other hand, after vorns of watching Starscream constantly try to back stab Megatron, he just couldn't understand why Megatron had him as SIC. At the least, if it was just wanting to keep an eye on the temperamental Seeker, he could have had Soundwave as SIC and the seeker as TIC, but no, that wasn't the way he did it.

Starscream had sought Barricade out, telling him three things he already knew. Frenzy was dead, which meant that not only was Barricade alone, but the likelihood of him getting any medical treatment besides his own self repair systems unless he was near immediate deactivation. Megatron was dead, which meant that Starscream was now leader of the Decepticons. And finally, that he, mighty Starscream, was now leader of the Decepticons, and that if Barricade was wise, he'd notice his superiority right away.

Barricade had snorted, made a few snide and sarcastic comments, and one that he would never change. He would never follow Starscream, even if that meant he'd have to turn into an Autobot.

Starscream hadn't liked that too well, and Barricade had found himself worse off than before. A fight with Bumblebee, and a fight with Starscream so close together with out good medical help compounded, and the Decepticon drifted off into a medically induced stasis caused by his own systems, somewhere tucked away in a little traveled area of Tranquility.

He remained in stasis for a few months. The school year ended, summer passed, and the next school year began. LadiesMan217, better known as Sam Witwicky, would be beginning his final year of high school with his girlfriend Mikaela, and his best human friend, Miles. Barricade, however, did not know this. He had no knowledge of the time passing.

Finally, he was woken up by a single, simple thing. A voice. And then there was something that pulled him out of stasis and into the real world so fast, it was almost a shock to his systems.

* * *

><p>"No, Mason, we do not pee on the banged up copper car!" Miles exclaimed, tugging on the leash gently to pull the large Mastiff away from the car. It didn't work.<p>

Miles walked Mason daily. Well, it would alternate between running, jogging, and walking. It was important for the dog to get a good amount of exercise, and it kept Miles in a somewhat decent shape, too. He always went the same way. Mason was friendly, and liked to jump on people, so Miles made it easier on himself by taking away few others did in the town of Tranquility.

Not long after Sam had returned after his sudden disappearance, with Mikaela Banes as a girlfriend and a brand spankin' new Camaro to boot, a saleen police cruiser had appeared along the route that Miles always took. He had inspected it the first day, and besides it being beat up, all he could find unusual was the fact it had 'to punish and enslave' written on it's side.

After that he pretty much ignored it. Every now and then Mason would show an unexpected interest in it, and Miles would notice that someone seemed to at least be taking care of some of the minor damage. Besides that, all he did was walk by it.

It was early September, and school hadn't started that long ago. Things were still a bit awkward between Miles and Mikaela, though Miles had never actually meant anything he said about her. Sam was his best friend, and had a crush on the Mikaeala Banes, one of the hottest girls in their school district. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to get hurt, and thought that by maybe making it seem that he hated and was disgusted by her, it would deter his own friend.

He had no idea about the Autobots, or that giant alien robots from outer space could even exist. Sam had begged Mikaela and Bumblebee to say nothing, and neither had, leaving Miles alone in the dark.

Miles groaned, trying one more gentle tug. "Mason!"

It was no use. The Mastiff was already lifting one of his hind legs, and then peeing on one of the front wheels of the damaged saleen police cruiser.

When the engine suddenly roared to life, Mason ran behind Miles, barking and growling at the car in surprise. Miles was startled himself, and took a few steps back. Since when did engines start on their own?

* * *

><p>Barricade let his engine roar to life and startle the two organics close to him. The smaller one had dared to <em>lubricate<em> all over his left front tire. He was disgusted. Who knew what was in that disgustingly organic fluid?

The thing that had peed on the Decepticon ran behind one of the fleshlings, one that was like LadiesMan217. Barricade could almost recognize the human, and it took a moment for his stasis addled processor to catch up with why. This was LadiesMan217's friend, or at least that's what his research about Archibald Witwicky's descendant had shown.

A holoform formed in an instant, opening his own door and stepping out with a glare that could kill if it was possible. A quick internet search informed him of just what the proper title was for the creature who had lubricated on him was called, and he growled.

"I suggest you keep your dog from lubricating anywhere it pleases."

Miles gaped at the man in a police uniform. He hadn't even noticed him, he had been certain no one was in the car! On top of that, the man who had stepped out was surprisingly intimidating. The teen was certainly happy that looks couldn't actually kill. Not to mention the man made him feel short, and he was about 5'7. The man had to be over 6'5, and while he wasn't all that buff, there was just this intimidating aura around him. Black hair with a pale complexion, and Miles could almost swear his eyes were red just before they turned into a dark brown.

Barricade, on the other hand, was confused by his own actions. He scowled at the dog and the teen before him. He had no problem with wanting to kill the dog, and he would have, but something stopped him. He should have been more than willing to kill the both of them, not activate a holoform and merely growl at the pathetic organics. He could think of killing the dog, that was easy. But when he tried to think of killing the boy, maybe leaving him on LadiesMan217's doorstep as a surprise present, he couldn't put any actual emotion behind it. Maybe it was odd that realizing he couldn't put any emotion behind thoughts of killing someone made him realize what had occured, maybe it wasn't. But he did.

Oh, Primus forbid. He had not.

* * *

><p>Sam was outside in his driveway, just relaxing on Bumblebee's hood as the Scout's holoform lounged beside him. Both were just enjoying each other's company, talking about whatever came to mind, or processor, as music lightly played in the back ground from Bumblebee's radio.<p>

When the call came, and Miles' ringtone blared from his pocket, the teen had jumped, causing Bumblebee to laugh at him. Glaring at the holoform, Sam answered.

"Miles, what's up?" He asked, continuing his mock glare of hurt at his Guardian, who just grinned back.

_"Uhm... See, I'm not exactly sure._" Miles said, and his friend sounded stuck between confused and not. "_Since when did you get acquainted with cops?"_

"I don't known any, dude. What's their name?" Sam asked, frowning.

"_I don't know!"_ Now Miles sounded annoyed. "_He won't tell me, he barely speaks at all. The most I got was to call you, to make sure Mason never comes anywhere near him, and to watch where Mason pees next time. He owns this piece of crap police car, and he's dressed as a cop, but really, what polic car has 'To Punish and Enslave' written on the side?_"

Sam could hear a growl following his friends words, and then Miles muttering a soft apology. But his heart was already sinking down into his stomach, and Bumblebee's holoform had already disappeared, the engine starting almost immediately and the driver's side door opening for him. He scrambled off Bumblebee's hood.

"Miles, where are you?"

* * *

><p>Miles sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time. He was waiting for Sam to arrive, and there was nothing to do besides that. He had tied Mason to a tree, in part to keep him away from the man who was so angry at his dog, and because the Mastiff would just not stop growling at him. The last thing Miles needed was for Mason to actually bite the police officer.<p>

He sat in the driver's seat of the police officer's car, while the officer himself leaned against the hood, arms crossed and glaring off into the distance. He had barely said anything, and hadn't even given Miles his name. Miles had introduced himself, and tried to make small talk, but all the officer did was glare at him. Eventually he had just shut up.

Now the officer was straightening, "They're coming."

They're? Who else was coming besides Sam? And besides that, how could the officer possibly know? Miles couldn't even hear anything.

Not even a minute later the officer was proven to be right. Miles could see the bright yellow Camaro that was Sam's car as it sped towards them at a fast pace, and Miles wondered if the police officer would bother giving his friend a ticket. Miles watched as his friend practically shot out of the driver's side door.

"Miles, you're alive!"

Miles blinked, and then looked down at himself. He then looked at the officer, who didn't do more than raise an eyebrow in return.

"Damn, I guess I'm not going to die today, then." He replied sarcastically, not sure what else to do.

Sam gaped at him, before looking at Barricade. A person stepped out of the Camaro behind Sam, someone Miles hadn't seen in there, and had never seen before. He was almost as tall as the police officer, though he was tan, and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What do you want, Barricade?" The man asked, narrowing his eyes at the police officer. "Why have you let him live?"

Miles looked at the officer, the new guy, Sam, and then back to the officer. "Why are they both surprised I'm alive? Aren't officers supposed to protect lives?"

"Same reason you could beat me so easily, insect." Barricade sneered, ignoring the human beside him completely.

"No, you did not!" Disbelief was heavy in Bumblebee's voice. Sam looked at his Guardian with worry.

"Bee? What did he do?" He was ignored.

"You did it to LadiesMan217."

"Yes, but I- _You?_ You _imprinted_ on Miles."

"It's not like I had a choice!" Barricade growled, his engine revving angrily and startling Miles. The teen was quick to scramble out of the driver's seat, instead standing next to the growling police officer, apparently named Barricade. He closed the driver's side door and leaned against it instead.

"Could someone _please _explain to me what's going on? Sam? Barry? Guy I don't know?" Miles asked, looking to Sam, then Barricade, and then Bumblebee.

Sam gave his friend a wide eyed look, and both Bumblebee and Barricade stared at him.

"Barry?" Barricade practically spat, glaring at the teen. Miles, however, had been glared at a good deal already, and it was beginning to lose it's affects on him.

Miles rolled his eyes, "Yes, _Barry._ Now, could someone explain to me what's going on? What the hell is imprinting, and how do you all know each other?"

"He doesn't know." It was a statement, and Barricade turned his attentions back on Bumblebee. Miles groaned.

"No, Sam didn't want to tell him."

"Bee!" Sam was shocked over several different things. Barricade had apparently imprinted on his best friend, whatever the hell that was, Barricade hadn't killed his best friend, and Barricade and Bumblebee weren't doing anymore than talking. There was no fighting going on.

"Tell me what?" Miles asked, hoping to at least get an answer out of this Bee person.

"This." He heard Barricade say, turning his head to look at the officer, but the officer wasn't there anymore. And suddenly he was falling backwards because the door he was leaning against wasn't there anymore, either, and instead he was watching the damaged saleen police cruiser transform into some giant robot creature that had claws, red eyes, and looked entirely too pointy to be safe.

Then he could hear the sounds of another transformation, and lifted his head to see Sam's yellow Camaro transforming just as the Bee person disappeared. Another giant robot creature appeared where the yellow camaro had been, but this one looked a lot less pointy, and Sam didn't even look scared, hardly even awed, by the transformation.

He wasn't sure how he should feel about this sudden devolepment, and he only realized he was half lying on the pointy one's foot when it moved it slightly, and he stood up instead. Mason was barking madly in the background, but he couldn't go over to comfort his dog. Not yet.

And then Bumblebee explained a lot of it. What they were, who they were, some of the others that were there, the war, why they had come to Earth, what they had done on the planet, how Sam was connected to it all, what had happened to Sam, to Lennox and his soldiers, what had happened in Mission City, and the death of Megatron. It left Miles' mind reeling, but he had no reason not to believe it. Sam wasn't fighting anything his Guardian, Bumblebee, was saying.

He looked up at Barricade, the one he was standing closest to, and then at Bumblebee.

"Okay, so what does imprinting mean?"

Bumblebee cycled in air, before venting it out in a sigh. "It is difficult to explain to one who is not Cybertronian. Most of us believe that whoever we imprint on is planned long before by our god, Primus. One type is Spark mates, but that is between Cybertronians. Between a Cybertronian and a member of a different race, it would obviously be different." He went to say more, but was interrupted by Barricade.

"All you really need to know is this: we will die for whoever we imprint on, we want to be close to them, and a whole bunch of other disgusting slag." The 'con said in a disgusted manner.

"_WHAT?_" They were all surprised by Sam's suddenly loud voice, and all looked at him. He, however, was only looking at Bumblebee. "Barricade said you imprinted on me. Is this true?"

"Of course it is." Barricade sneered again, "The pathetic Autodolts wouldn't want to possibly insult such a tiny pathetic organic in anyway, it's no wonder they didn't tell you."

Sam scowled, "Yeah, well you imprinted on one of us tiny pathetic organics!"

Barricade just growled in reply, and Miles just looked in between all of them, still trying to catch up on exactly what was happening. Giant alien robots? Got that. Two seperate factions? Got that. His best friend involved? Got that. This imprinting business? He was so lost that he was practically to China. He turned to Bumblebee.

"I'm so sorry I threw up in you that one time. I had no idea." He said, and then paused. "And when I spilled my coffee in you."

Barricade snorted, "That's almost worse than your _dog_ lubricating on me." He said dog as if it was the most horrible thing on Earth, which it might have been for him.

"Oh, get over it already, you big baby. All he did was pee on you!" Miles said in exasperation. Mason using the bathroom seemed to be the start of this whole confusing mess, which he was beginning to hope was some strange dream.

Sam found himself gaping at his best friend once more, and Bumblebee was trying not to laugh. Barricade was staring down at Miles, and it looked like he had no idea what to do or how to respond to that, which was true.

"Miles, he could kill you!" Sam hissed, going over to his fellow teen while eyeing Barricade carefully.

"According to that imprenting thing, I highly doubt it." Miles shrugged. He had decided to just go with whatever the hell was happening and be shocked later.

"Shouldn't you be in shock or something?" Sam desperately wished his friend would be. It would be so much easier than this.

"Shouldn't you be, too? Oh, wait, nevermind, you knew about them and never told me!"

Sam tried not to let the truth of the words sink in, because he didn't really want to deal with the fact Miles might be angry about the lie when there was a Decepticon standing not even twenty feet away from them. It would probably hurt more than he wanted it to, because he knew it was wrong to have lied in the first place. He just hadn't wanted Miles involved.

Bumblebee watched his Charge, and then looked back at Barricade. "Why did you call us?"

"Starscream." The 'con spat the name out with as much hate as he could put behind it. "We never got along, and if he comes back he'll have it out for Sam, and most likely me as well if realizes I'm alive."

"And Sam and Miles are friends." That told Bumblebee everything he needed to know. He vented softly, "Sam, I will be contacting Optimus and informing him of the situation. Hopefully Barricade will be allowed to stay at the base, though possibly forced to become a Decepticon Neutral, meaning he still supports the Decepticon cause, but will not harm an Autobot."

"What, but he can't! And he's not allowed anywhere near Miles!"

"I think I can decide who is and isn't allowed near me on my own, Sam."

Barricade watched the on going conversation. It wasn't hard to tell Miles was upset with Sam, and with the entire situation. The 'con tried to identify the feeling in his own spark, and found that he couldn't put a name to it. He couldn't decide what type of turn things were taking, but he wanted to say it was a bad one. Nothing that stuck him with a pathetic little organic could be good.


	2. Never that easy

**AN:** _Thanks to all who reviewed! I don't know how often, or if I'll be updating this, but reviews compel me to update faster!_ x) _Also, is FF spazzing on story alerts or something? I don't get notified anymore._

**Reviews: **Thanks to _TransformerJunkie, Jacqueline Walker, Autobot Firekat, mrsharrypotter, CrossoverAUman, Joyfull Scroll, _and _AnsemMesna_ for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Miles looked between his best friend and Bumblebee with amusement. The young Autobot Scout was currently sunk low on his wheels, radiating an air of kicked puppy, while Sam was alternating between ignoring him, or ranting at him for not mentioning the whole imprinting thing. Barricade sat silently in his alt form, while Mason was being chased around the yard by Mojo. They were all at the back of Sam's house.<p>

After a small debate, which was only between Sam and Bumblebee, it was agreed, between the two, that they would all go to Sam's house. This would give Optimus time to talk to all the 'bots and humans and explain the situation, and about imprinting, while both Bumblebee and Barricade would get a bath. Bumblebee had very little dirt on him, though Barricade did need one. Rain had only done so much.

Miles cleared his throat, getting Sam's attention. "As much as I love watching you go between chewing off his ear and ignoring him, if we're going to be going to this nest of the Autobots, then could you pack me some clothes?"

The two had been friends for a long time. Both had several sets of clothing for each other at their houses, though they tended to share clothes too. It helped that they were about the same sizes.

"All capitals, NEST. It stands for…" Sam paused, glancing at Bumblebee. "Actually I have no idea what it stands for. But yeah, I'll go get us some clothes for their. But…" He trailed off again, this time glancing at Barricade. The Decepticon hadn't said a single word since they'd arrived at Sam's house, but Sam was still worried.

"If I can take on your mother, I think I can take the big bad here." Miles grinned. It wasn't like he was in any actual danger from the 'con anyway, and was more amused than annoyed at Sam's weariness than anything. His joke wasn't very appreciated, though. He sighed, "Just go get us packed, darn it. I'll go ahead and start washing these two."

Sam went off inside his house, but he did so reluctantly. Miles went and got everything from the garage. Hose, buckets, sponges, the soap, rags, and wax. Sam even had a hand held vacuum to use inside of Bumblebee in case of crumbs, but Miles didn't bring that out.

He went after Bumblebee first, the Autobot bringing out a holoform to help make it go quicker. He explained that Sam was calling Mikaela and his parents to explain everything, though he wasn't sure how much the teen would actually explain.

"Can you feel this?" Miles asked, working on the driver's side door.

"To a degree," Bumblebee responded. "Maybe a bit differently than how you would feel it. I could show you, if you wanted."

"How?"

"Since one of us has imprinted on you, that does mean you can form a small bond between others. Though generally they have to have imprinted on someone as well. It's difficult to explain, and even I don't understand it fully. I could share something with you, like the feelings of how it is to be washed, and you could share your own feelings of a bathing experience with me."

"Have you ever done it with Sam?"

There was a slight pause in the holoform's movements, "No."

"Do it with him first. I think he'd enjoy it." A small grin, "Barry mentioned something about wanting to be close to whoever you imprinted on. Just how close do you want to be with Sam?"

Bumblebee's holoform glanced at Miles wearily. He had wanted Sam to tell his friend, but now he was wondering if he would regret that. Barricade, meanwhile, shifted a bit on his wheels, as if to listen in better.

"An imprinted pair can be many things. Just friends, like siblings, lovers, even a parental bond. Whatever is capable of forming between them will form." Bumblebee decided that was the safest answer.

"Lovers, huh?" Miles smirked, not even looking at the holoform.

"He has Mikaela." Bumblebee pointed out as the two finished washing his alt mode off. They got out the rags to dry him.

"And if he didn't?"

Bumblebee said nothing. Barricade made a disturbed noise, as if he had found out more than he had ever wanted to know, which was probably true. Both the Autobot and the human decided to ignore the 'con.

"How would that even work out? Just an emotional aspect?" Miles asked, curious. He had wanted to find out where Bumblebee stood concerning Sam, and he had. Now he just wanted to know.

"They can be a physical one as well."

Miles tried to imagine just how a giant alien robot and a tiny organic could have sex, and then decided he really did not want to know just how that could work out. There was just too many freaky possibilities.

"Okay, that's all I need to know. Who else is there besides you and that Optimus guy?"

"Optimus Prime. He is the Autobot leader. There is Ratchet, the Chief Medical Officer of the entire Autobot army. Ironhide, the Weapons Specialist. And Wheeljack, a scientist, just arrived a few days ago."

"Wasn't that Special Ops mech with you?" Barricade asked, the first words he had bothered to say in awhile.

"Megatron killed him." Bumblebee responded shortly.

After that they all lapsed into silence. Miles didn't bother to say or ask anything else, mainly because he had been reminded that Bumblebee and Barricade had been, _were_, on opposite sides of some war. It made him wonder if the Decepticon would actually be welcomed with open arms, or if he'd be treated badly by the other Autobots on base. Bumblebee seemed to tolerate him, but that could change in an instant.

Sam came out just as Miles and Bumblebee started on waxing the Camaro, and frowned. It was just too silent for his liking, and he wondered if maybe something had happened.

"Someone should get started on Barricade." He said, grabbing a rag and some wax and starting to wax his Guardian.

At that, Barricade's holoform appeared, grabbing the hose and spraying water all over himself. He grabbed sponges, and went to work on himself. Miles dropped the rag he had been using on Bumblebee, and grabbed a sponge for himself, going to help. But just as he reached out a hand to do so, Barricade's alt mode moved out of reach. Bumblebee and Sam were instantly watching to see what would happen next.

Miles frowned, "I'm trying to help."

"No need." Was the curt response.

"It'll go faster if it's not just you working on yourself."

"It will." Barricade responded, making it sound like Miles had stated the most obvious thing on Earth. The holoform moved to work on one of his rear tires, meaning he wouldn't even have to look at Miles.

"He's in denial." Bumblebee whispered to Sam, looking at his Charge with amusement on his face. Miles and Barricade heard him, but neither said anything. Sam rolled his eyes, still unsure how to feel about the whole thing.

They looked back in time to notice that Miles had backed up a bit, before launching himself forward. Barricade's engine gave a startled rev, and Sam bit his bottom lip. He did this to keep from either laughing, or telling his friend off since Barricade was dangerous. Miles was now on Barricade's hood, close to hanging off of it, a sponge on the windshield and cleaning away with a grin on his face. He had ran before jumping, so even if Barricade had backed off a bit he still probably would have stuck. Sam wasn't too sure how his friend had actually managed to pull the whole thing off.

Either way, the teen looked smug. He had won, since Barricade's holoform wasn't coming around to pull him off. Sam watched for another minute or two, though Barricade did nothing more than growl. It looked like he wanted to say more, but even Sam knew that would be a losing battle. He couldn't argue if Miles was right and it was blatantly obvious that he was. On top of that, he looked distracted.

"If he is larger, why is the smaller on top?" The 'con asked, and the three others turned their heads to look at what he was talking about. Sam started to laugh, while Bumblebee snickered.

"Sam!" Miles cried out in disgust, "Get Mojo to stop trying to dominate Mason!"

* * *

><p>They had arrived at the NEST base, it being located farther into the desert. It took almost an hour to get there from Tranquility if the driver was driving at normal speeds. If they were Cybertronian speeds, well, the drive was a lot shorter. Sam and Miles climbed out of Bumbebee and the Scout started to transform a moment later. Barricade pulled up behind them and did the same.<p>

It didn't take long for Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Ironhide to come over to them. Miles, naturally, had been surprised at the size difference between them. Bumblebee and Barricade were basically the same height. Ratchet was just a bit taller than them, and bulkier. Wheeljack was about the same as Ratchet. Ironhide was taller than all of them, but Optimus was the one who towered over all of them. And he had thought Barricade and Bumblebee were tall.

Bumblebee picked Sam and Miles up, placing the two on his shoulder. He stood beside Barricade, though the human closest to him was Sam. Miles tried not to grin at the 'bot, guessing he wanted brownie points by keeping Sam's friend a bit farther away from Barricade.

"Miles Lancaster," Optimus began, "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Beside me is Ratchet, our CMO." He paused, optics falling on Sam.

"He'll play Medic for us, too." Sam said, grinning.

"Then Wheeljack, one of our best scientists." Pause. The Prime would allow Sam to step in with a remark for everymech.

"He blows things up, I'll show you later. His explosions are even better than fireworks."

There was a click of disaproval from Bumblebee, and Miles tried not to laugh.

"Next to him is Ironhide, our Weapons Specialist." Pause.

"He blows things up, too, but not in the fun way."

"Not in the fun way my aft." Ironhide muttered, glaring at Sam.

Optimus continued, "You have already met Bumblebee, and I am sure Barricade has introduced himself. There are also three soldiers you will be meeting. Captain William Lennox, Sergeant Robert Epps, and Jorge Figueroa."

"Though they'll probably tell you to just call them Will, Epps, and Fig." Sam added.

"Okay," Miles grinned, "You all know me already."

"And we all know him." Ironhide growled, attention now on Barricade.

"Ironhide, enough. If he wishes he can stay here, you know that." Optimus ordered softly.

They disolved into Cybertronian, and Miles blinked in surprise. It went from just being between Ironhide and Optimus, to Ratchet and Bumblebee jumping in, and then finally Barricade. Miles looked at Sam, and the teen just shrugged. He looked back at them, trying to figure out what was going on. It was obvious Ironhide didn't agree with Barricade, but he couldn't tell what side the medic was on. Bumblebee he guessed was on Barricade's, as well as Optimus, but Wheeljack wasn't saying anything. He was just watching all that was happening.

This went on for about five minutes, and by the end Wheeljack had joined in. Optimus and Bumblebee stood beside Barricade, Ironhide and Wheeljack stood opposite the 'con, and Ratchet stood in between, like he was unsure which side to join.

"Excuse me?" Miles called, drawing all optics to him. "Bumblebee mentioned something about you lot believing that whoever a mech imprints on is already planned by that Primus guy. If you ask me, I think that if that is true, he probably wants the seperate factions to come together now that the war is technically over."

He was taking a chance there, unsure of how religious ever 'bot would be. But by the sour look on Ironhide's faceplates, and the thankful one on Optimus', he figured it had been the right thing to say. Despite that, Ironhide picked up glaring at Barricade again.

"Maybe even Primus can be wrong." He growled out, before stalking off.

Optimus cycled air in through his vents, before venting it out softly in the Cybertronian version of a sigh. "Ratchet."

"Yes, Optimus." Ratchet nodded, before going after the Weapons Specialist. Wheeljack followed the Medic.

"No one said it was gonna be easy, big guy." Sam said, moving from Bumblebee's shoulder to Optimus' servo.

"Indeed." He looked to Barricade, "As long as you swear at least Decepticon Neutrality, and agree to have your weapons turned off on base, you are allowed to stay. Ratchet will look after you if you do."

Both Miles and Barricade looked at the Prime, wondering if it would really be that easy. The 'con did so wearily, while the teen just did so in apprehension.

Miles might not have actually been close to any of them yet, not even knowing about the whole thing for an entire day yet, but that didn't mean he wouldn't support the ending of a war that had been going on for long before he was born. And he just had the feeling that it would be so much easier to deal with if the Autobots were in the know and allowing Barricade a place to stay.

Though Barricade didn't seem to be enjoying any of it. Miles recalled what Bumblebee had said earlier, that he was in denial, and he wondered just how long it would be until the 'con accepted the cards that the had been dealt to him before he loosened up a little.

Looking at him, he decided he was determined to make it happen as fast as he could. Even if that meant he had to keep practically throwing himself on top of the 'con like he did when he was trying to wash him.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in Bumblebee's servo as Miles met Will, Epps, and Fig. Barricade had been claimed by Ratchet awhile ago, and the 'con hadn't been seen since being dragged into the Medbay of doom. Sam was seriously considering making a sign that said: All ye who enter here abandon hope. Bumblebee had liked the idea when he had mentioned it, saying he'd add on the Cybertronian glyphs so it could be read in both languages.<p>

He sighed as he made himself more comfortable, turning his gaze from his best human friend to his best Cybertronian friend. He was still a bit mad over Bumblebee keeping the whole imprinting thing away from him, but even he could admit that he would have probably freaked out more if he had found out about it right away.

"So, how much is going to change?" He asked, referring to things between them, the stuff that would happen because of Barricade, and the stuff between Barricade and Miles.

"Primus only knows."


	3. Betting time again

**AN: **Haven't updated this in awhile, but I do want to work on it! (Mainly because I plan to have actual mechxhuman pairings in it). I want at least_ FIVE REVIEWS_ before I'll update. I know you people read this, I get emails notifying me of alerts and favorites! I like feedback to know whether my story is being enjoyed or not. Reviews make me type faster.

**Reviews:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (_Delinka, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Joyfull Scroll, OrianPrime92, jozs001, Dutchess-of-Dirt_)  
>OrianPrime92: While the thought of Miles topping Barricade is very, VERY, amusing, I just can't see it outside of jokes. Barricade'd prob be more willing to kill himself lol<p>

_Chapter 3_  
><em>Betting time again<em>

* * *

><p>"Miles mentioned that you could show me how you guys feel things. Is that true?" Sam asked sitting in front of Bumblebee's bipedal form.<p>

Bumblebee was torn between thanking Miles, and wanting to smack him. The teen hadn't even known he was alive for a whole day before he was finding out his feelings for Sam, and Bumblebee just couldn't lie to him. It would be better if Miles could trust them, and he doubted the teen would just go and say something, anyway. But he had gone ahead and mentioned this, which would allow Bumblebee to get closer to his Charge. With Mikaela, and Sam still not even knowing that a relationship between them was possible, that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"It is." He finally responded, though Sam didn't even recognize a hesitation. "Others could do it with you too, though usually they have to have imprinted first."

"Could we do it?" Sam was using that look again, the one that was mostly hopeful and slightly expectant. Bumblebee couldn't just say no.

"Of course. It might feel a bit odd, but it will not hurt."

"I trust you, Bee." A grin, and a pat on the giant leg that was a part of his best Cybertronian friend.

If he was thankful for anything, it was that the two had gone off from base a ways, which meant that there would be no interruptions. He lay back on the ground.

"Climb on." Bumblebee instructed, "The easiest and fastest way is direct Spark contact."

Sam climbed up on to his Guardian, watching in awe as chest plates moved aside to reveal his spark. He'd only seen one in an image Ratchet had shown him before, the Medic attempting to explain a Cybertronian's body to a non-Cybertronian. He knew the Spark was the equivalent of a soul and the heart to them, which meant they obviously wouldn't be going around just showing it to people whenever. He felt happy and honored at the same time.

"So I just touch it?" He asked, climbing closer and peering down into Bumblebee's spark chamber. The Scout's spark was a simple blue, but Sam thought it was beautiful. It reminded him of the few times he had actually seen snow; the plain white color somehow meaning so much more than it should. Bumblebee made a small click of confirmation, and Sam reached in.

His hand had barely brushed Bumblebee's spark before he felt a small tugging sensation, pulling him towards something that was warm and comforting, and he fell into it. There was no hesitation. It was a new feeling, something he had never felt before, but it wasn't alarming. It was Bumblebee.

He felt the warm and comforting presence enter his mind, and it felt different, but not bad.

* * *

><p>Will and Epps stood next to each other, looking at the scene before them. They had been surprised that the Cybertronians had actually managed to keep something from them, but then again they had just thought Bumblebee was a really devoted Guardian. The thing that had surprised them the most was that Barricade was welcomed on to base fairly easily. Will had expected Ironhide to just shot the Decepticon.<p>

"Everything's a bit odd, don't cha thing?" Epps asked, tilting his head to the side to see if he could understand better that way.

"If nothing else we definitely know that he's Sam's friend." Will responded, "Remember when Sam pissed Ironhide off and 'Hide stopped talking to him?"

Epps snorted, "Yeah. Sam talked to him until he just couldn't take anymore and let him off the hook. It helped that Optimus didn't allow him to turn his audials off, though.

"Yeah. Barricade's probably had his turned off since Miles opened his mouth."

They had a perfect view of the teen and the Decepticon Neutral. Barricade was in his alt mode, just sitting there. Miles stood in front of the car, jabbering away and occasionally making hand gestures. The teen had been doing so for a good half hour. Will and Epps had wandered over at one point, making idle conversation to try to convince the teen to try again later. It seemed like a hopeless cause, and it was lunch time.

Then Ratchet came into view, and they could hear him mention medical treatment before walking back to his med-bay. Barricade followed almost immediately, leaving Miles behind. Miles had to run after, and Ratchet eventually took pity on him, pausing long enough to pick the teen up.

"Are we sure that Miles isn't the one who imprinted?" Epps grinned, "Kind of seems like Barricade's the imprintee here."

"That's what the Big Guy said." Will shrugged, "If Primus really is looking for his kind to mend the gap, I think he's starting in a bad place. Barricade seems primed to kick it all in the ass, and I think 'Hide'd do it with him if it meant getting him out of here."

"Bets?"

Will smirked, "You know you suck at gambling, Robbie."

"If it means a chance to finally kick your ass at something, I'm all game, Lennox."

* * *

><p>"Why does <em>it<em> have to be here?" Barricade growled out, not even looking at Miles.

Miles protested quickly, "_He_ and I have a name, y'know!"

Ratchet vented harshly, deciding it would be better to ignore the both of them. Optimus didn't need to tell Ratchet that he should treat Barricade; the medic had thought that all on his own. He had been a medic even before the war, and seeing any mech or femme made him want to help. Even if they were on the opposite side. Barricade wasn't in any immediate danger, his repair systems had long ago sealed in leaking Energon tubes. Ratchet would just go through and make sure everything was as it should be, repair dents and scratches, then finish his paint.

Barricade didn't seem to be as willing to be on the receiving end of that treatment, however. The Decepticon continually insisted on moving, or snapping at the med-bot. Ratchet had dealt with Ironhide, and both sets of twins for a long time, but his temper was as short as ever.

The saying on the Decepticon's side would have to go or change, Optimus had said so himself. It would only make whoever was uneasy around him even more uneasy. Namely Ironhide.

"Out of the two of you, I believe Miles is more mature." Ratchet responded, "Now, open the outer layer of your spark chamber."

A snarl, "You'll have to pr-" WHAM.

Miles sat there stunned, while Barricade's servo flew to his helm and he let loose in rapid fire Cybertronian. To Miles, it seemed like Ratchet had magically materialized a wrench, before bringing it down on the side of the 'con's head so hard that the sound had echoed in the large med-bay. He had no idea what Barricade was saying in Cybertronian, but he could guess he was cussing Ratchet out with everything he had.

"Open." Ratchet ordered, staring the 'con down.

Ever so slowly, a few plates began to move. Ratchet smirked; Barricade wouldn't be too hard to deal with. The 'con was stubborn, but he wasn't stupid. Going against a medic who didn't care about whacking patients was stupid. Continuing to ignore the organic in the room with them was stubborn.

"Good boy. Rust sticks are by the door, you've earned one."

That earned him another snarl, but Ratchet didn't care. He didn't fear the 'con at all. Medics had to be strong to take on any large patients, and Ratchet was one of the few besides Optimus that could last against Megatron for a few minutes. Taking down Ironhide to bring his stubborn mate in for checkups and fixings kept the med-bot in practice, and once the twins joined them, either set, he would have even more.

Before the spark case there was a specialized layer that made a Medic's work a lot easier. It told the story of Spark health, without making the medic dive into the patient's personal space. The area also notified the Medic of any upgrades, or things of that nature.

"The new work looks a bit odd." Ratchet commented, standing back. He allowed Barricade to close the first layer of coverings, and then gestured for the 'con to head out.

Barricade grunted, "Frenzy." He got up quickly, making for the door. Ratchet followed after, Miles in hand.

That explained a lot to Ratchet, the little hacker 'con was well known. Mainly for his crazy nature, but he was an expert in his field. Miles, however, needed to be filled in. He still knew very little about everything. Ironhide had joined up with them by that point, eyeing Barricade suspiciously while walking close to his Medic.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Miles said, and both Autobots looked down at the teen in confusion. Even Barricade bothered to look at the teen, causing Miles to huff. "You two were together for a while, right? Now he's gone."

Ratchet grinned, while Ironhide shuttered his optics in amazing. The thought that the annoying hacker might be missed, by Barricade no less, was a new one. The Weapons Specialist started to laugh.

"Awe, the glitch has feelings. That's cute."

Miles gaped up at Ironhide, while Ratchet quickly put him down, and then turned on his mate. The Medic yelled at his Weapons Specialist in Cybertronian, and Miles turned to see Barricade's reaction, but the Decepticon was already gone.

The teen was about to say something to the two Autobots, and he turned back in time to see Ratchet take Ironhide out with a wrench. He nearly fell over with the shaking it caused, but had to laugh when he saw the Weapons Specialist sprawled out on the ground and groaning.

"Who's the glitch?" Ratchet snarled, and Miles decided to make sure he was always on the Medic's good side.

"I am, Primus." Ironhide groaned again, sitting up.

"Gonna act like a slagger anytime soon?" Ratchet put his servos on his hips, something he had picked up from Sarah.

"No." Ironhide grumbled, glaring sourly at his Medic.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Sam didn't appear again until after dinner, and when they did Sam was fast asleep. Fig, Will, and Epps had made small talk with Bee, wishing the mech a good night before leaving to play a few rounds of poker with Ironhide. Miles stayed behind, looking up at the mech with amusement.<p>

"What the hell did you do to him, Bee?" Miles asked, grinning.

"Surely nothing that you might happen to be insinuating." Bumblebee replied, using his holoform to put Sam to bed. Miles waited until he was fully back in his bipedal form.

"And if I'm insinuating that you did something to him he liked and tired him out?"

"Well," Bumblebee hesitated, "You would be correct in that manner. I shared with him, like what I told you before. I showed him some of my few memories of Cybertron, and then a few other things. Then I also let him feel what deep space felt like to me."

"Lucky bastard." Miles sighed, "You move like five steps forward, and I'm pretty sure I moved fifty steps back."

Bumblebee bent down to pick the teen up, carrying him to the hangar used as a recreational room. "What happened?"

"I found out about Frenzy, and made the mistake of hinting at the fact that Barricade had/has emotions."

"He got offended over that?" Bumblebee asked, raising an optic ridge. He had no idea the 'con was so fickle.

Miles shook his head, "More over the fact that I did so when Ironhide was with us, and the ass laughed saying the thought was cute."

"Oh." It wasn't hard for Bumblebee to imagine the Weapons Specialist doing that. The mech could be extremely close minded when it came to certain things, and Ratchet would usually be the one setting him straight if he took it too far.

"Kind of funny to see Ratch almost K.O. him, though." Miles paused, "Though I thought they were Sparkmates?"

Bumblebee grinned, "Oh, they are. They're perfect for each other, and I doubt any mech or femme else could put up with one of them the way they can put up with each other. Ironhide needs to be kept in line sometimes, as you would know from his comment, and Ratchet does that perfectly, and tells him why. Ironhide's strong enough to fight Ratchet into recharge whenever Ratchet's working too long, or brings him Energon if he skips a meal. Ratchet repairs Ironhide, because Ironhide fights. Ironhide fights to protect all of us, and to protect Ratchet. I can see how some of their actions might be alarming at first, but you'll get used to it."

"I doubt it. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that there's life beyond this planet." Miles ran a hand through his hair, "Think I'll ever get Barricade to be friendly?"

Bumblebee looked at the teen, but didn't bother giving the question any thought.

"No."

"Wanna make a bet?"

Bumblebee eyed the teen warily, "What kind?"

"I bet that I can get Barry to be friendly before you can get Sam to realize how you feel for him."

"He's dating Mikaela," Bumblebee protested.

"Do you really see them lasting?" Miles asked seriously, "I don't."

Bumblebee took the time to think about that question. He knew Sam had liked Mikaela for a few years, but the teen himself had labeled it as a crush. The Mission City fiasco had given the two a common ground, but after that had ended they had needed to find a way to get things to work. Sam was awkward when it came to most things dealing with sexual contact, while Mikaela was experienced. Some of Sam's date ideas were good, and others Mikaela found geeky. Even Bumblebee knew that the girl found more physically fit guys better pleasing aesthetically.

To the Cybertronian it seemed more and more like they were heading towards the friend zone. He came on almost every date, which might not have helped things, but he didn't like to leave Sam alone. It wasn't like he would follow them into the movies or anything unless it was time for all three of them. Eventually he started being invited in more and more often, even when it was supposed to be a date. Both claimed that they felt bad for just using the Scout as chauffer, but Bumblebee had suspicions otherwise.

"No." He answered again, sighing.

If Mikaela broke up with Sam within the next week, the bet would be on. If it took longer, or if she didn't at all, then the bet would not happen at all. Mikaela and Sam had been together since the day of Mission City, and that had been the previous school year. Now it was a new one, so they had been together all of summer.

Bumblebee knew, statistically speaking, that high school couples rarely lasted longer than a few months. He just wished it would last longer between his Charge and the girl, knowing that it wouldn't only be Miles encouraging him to tell Sam.

"Why do you want Sam to know?" Bumblebee asked, honestly curious. He couldn't figure that out.

Miles grinned up at the Scout, "I'd be the first human on Earth to claim that their friend is dating an alien."


	4. Wake up Call pt1

**AN: **Chapter 4! Mikaela will be brought in eventually, along with Sarah, Annabelle, Ron, Judy, Glen, and Maggie. A week has passed in the storyline now!

**Reviews:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (_shadowhaseo, Jacqueline Walker, BrowneyedShamer, Autobot Firekat, MagnusPr1m3, _and_ TeridaxII_)

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Barry! What's so bad about joining the others for a few minutes?" Miles asked, looking at the Decepticon.<p>

Barricade was hidden away in what had been dubbed as his hangar, resting in his alt form and trying his best to ignore the teen. He had talked to Optimus once, seen Ratchet twice, and that had been about it. He would occasionally leave the hangar to drive around in the sun, and grab some Energon if he was low.

It had been a week since Miles and the 'con had arrived on base, and six days since Miles had made the bet with Bumblebee. He doubted Mikaela would break up with Sam by the end of this day and the next, but that didn't mean he was going to wait to work on making the Decepticon act friendly.

The only reason Sam and Miles were still at the NEST base was because Optimus had asked Miles to work on assimilating Barricade with the rest of them, and Sam stayed to give his best human friend some company. However doing what the Prime asked was easier said than done, no matter how long Miles spent trying to engage the 'con into an actual conversation, or annoy him out of hiding. He spent about two hours every day trying to do so, though after so long he'd eventually be chased away or the 'con would ignore him completely.

But Miles didn't have patience to deal with that attitude forever.

"I don't even want to be around you, much less the Autodolts and their little organic pets." Barricade growled in reply, and that was probably when Miles decided to save his patience for another day.

"You know what, Barricade?" Miles asked, though he didn't expect the 'con to respond. "You're just a loser. At least the Autobots are actually _living. _You're just surviving, and only because everything's being handed to you through the Autobots. Maybe I won't understand why you don't think happiness through Autobots and organics is good enough, or if you just refuse happiness altogether. I know I won't ever understand why you're so against imprinting on me. Maybe I won't understand what you went through, or ever know what you did before the war. But I do understand that if it was a contest, the Autobots would be winning, and you'd be losing. What's the point of just surviving when you could be doing so much more? That's just… pathetic. And it's sad that an organic has to be the one brave enough to tell you this, because the Autobots are just walking on eggshells around you!"

And with that the teen left, not bothering to stay long enough to see if he had gotten through to the stubborn 'con. The 'con was too stunned to do anything for a moment.

* * *

><p>Miles walked in to the rec-room, sitting next to Sam. Bumblebee, Ironhide, Will, and Epps were also in the room. Will and Epps were playing some game together, Will kicking his subordinate's ass thoroughly. Ironhide sat near the two soldiers, alternating between watching them, or joining in on the conversation between Sam and Bumblebee.<p>

"Didn't think your 'Barry time' was up yet." Sam commented, glancing at his friend.

"Got peeved and skipped out." Miles replied, shrugging.

"About time." Ironhide grunted, "Couldn't figure out how you could be in the same room as him anyway."

Miles gave him a sour look, "I thought Ratchet was going to beat that out of you?"

"Mech can try." Ironhide smirked.

"More like since Ratchet isn't here he's going to say what he wants so he can still feel like he wears the pants in his relationship." Will said, grinning.

Ironhide growled, but said nothing to disprove what his Charge was saying. He had learned that if he went against Will, the soldier would tattle on him in retaliation. It was one reason he liked him so much. Will had been the first human to not be slightly afraid of him, being a war hardened soldier and the head of a Captain no less. When Ironhide did something he didn't agree with, he told the mech. Or used the trump card, Ratchet.

"Speaking of relationship, when's yours and Mikaela's next date?" Miles asked, looking at Sam. "Mom said she had a cute idea for you to do."

"You didn't know? We broke up two days ago while you were having your Barry time. I told Bee to tell you since I was going to bed." Sam replied.

Miles gaped at Bumblebee, "You bastard!"

Bumblebee shrugged, doing his best to appear innocent, while Sam just blinked at his friend. He didn't think it was that much of a big deal.

"It's not that big of a deal. I mean, I saw it coming. Just as long she didn't dump me for Trent I'll be happy." Sam grinned, "Oh, and she says she's going to smack you for learning about the 'bots in a non-threatening manner."

Miles just grumbled, glaring at Bumblebee. Bumblebee just smiled back, there was no way he actually planned to tell Sam, but a bet was a bet and Miles had needled him into agreeing. Why, he didn't understand, but he could at least try to make it a draw.

Epps broke the silence, and did so loudly. "YES I FINALLY BEAT YOUR FUCKING WHITE ASS! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW, WILLEH? SUCK IT!"

Will groaned, while Ironhide snorted and Sam snickered. Epps always celebrated his win fairly loudly, especially when it was at a game he sucked at. When the Sergeant started to do a victory dance, however, Sam broke out laughing. Will tackled Epps back to the ground, the two wrestling around for a bit. Miles and Sam chose sides, Miles rooting for Will while Sam rooted for Epps. Ironhide picked his Charge, and Bumblebee sided with Sam.

Everything stopped when Barricade walked in, Epps pinning his Captain to the ground and the two staring at the 'con in shock. Bumblebee and Sam did the same, while Ironhide eyed the 'con warily. Miles was surprised for a split second, before he grinned broadly.

"Well look who came out of hiding! I don't see a shadow, so does that mean you'll be staying?" Miles asked.

Barricade simply stared at him, the humans being the only ones in the room who picked up the reference.

"Look up Groundhog's day." Miles said to Barricade, though Ironhide and Bumblebee looked it up as well.

"That's ridiculous." Barricade growled, and Ironhide found himself agreeing with the 'con. For once.

"So's all that growling, but you don't see us organics commenting on it." Miles replied, ignoring the look that Sam gave him.

Miles was testing Barricade, and Barricade knew it. That Barricade had actually come to join them was a huge step, but he'd need to make another one for it to work. He'd have to be able to put up with the crazy organics and Autodolts alike. Barricade was stubborn, though, and he wasn't ready to be called pathetic by a tiny little organic who didn't understand how easily he could be killed.

Barricade cast his optic around the room, before deciding that the corner near Miles would be the safest place for him to stay. He wasn't too surprised that he could feel almost everyone and mech in the room looking at him, but he was surprised that Miles wasn't one of them. Instead, the teen was glaring at everyone and mech staring at the 'con.

"What?" Miles asked, "No one stares at you when you come in the rec-room, and it's not stare at Barry time, so take a picture or leave. And Bumblebee, I win."

* * *

><p>Barricade would only spend an hour in the rec-room, before retreating back to his hangar. Miles would feel triumphant for the rest of the day, and the one after that.<p>

The next day found Barricade and Miles with Optimus, the 'con going over his Decepticon Neutral status in more detail. It also revealed Bumblebee's holoform in full use, morphed into a well-endowed teenage girl in a maid's uniform. All three watched as Bumblebee's holoform paraded past, Sam following and trying to look anywhere but at Bee.

"Miles, I would like you to explain something to me." Optimus said, glancing down at the tiny organic.

"Yeah, boss 'bot?"

"Why did you decide to have Bumblebee change the appearance of his holoform and wear a maid's uniform if he lost the bet?" Optimus asked, "In your culture it might be embarrassing, but to ours it is not, and would not embarrass Bumblebee in the slightest to look like that."

"I'm helping him." Miles responded.

This time both Barricade and Optimus stared at Miles, and the teen decided he should probably clarify.

"Sam and me have been best friends since pinky swears and double dares. All throughout that Sam has been straight as a rod." A pause. "And I know that you guys don't have genders like we do, but I know Sam, and hell I think the same thing, all of you are just guys to me, and Bumblebee has only been using a male holoform, I asked. If Bumblebee has any hope Sam needs to realize that he could like Bumblebee that way, and using a female holoform in a slightly skimpy outfit is the best way to reach any teenage male's mind. After this Bumblebee should be able to pick whichever is more comfortable for him, as this should do the job. I mean, did you see Sam's face when Bee came out in that? I wish I would have had a camera."

Barricade and Optimus continued to stare at him for a moment, before the 'con turned to the Prime. "You're right; he is smarter than I was giving him credit for. And if it means watching the insect fumble, this should be entertaining."

Optimus merely nodded, grin hidden behind his battle mask. Miles' indignant "Hey!" only made him grin more. The Prime was happy with the newest development, Miles seemed to have needled the 'con enough into spending some time in the rec-room the day before, and the 'con was out more today. Mikaela and Sam had broken up, and while he was happy that it was by then mutually terminated on both ends, he was even happier that Bumblebee would now have a chance. He saw the young Scout as family; all of them did, and he wanted Bee happy.

On top of that, a betting pool had already been started by Ratchet on how Barricade and Miles turned out. Optimus was personally hoping for Sparkmates, as he hoped the same for Sam and Bumblebee, but he realized he could be asking for a bit too much. Wheeljack said family, Ironhide said friends, and Ratchet agreed with his Prime, thinking they'd be better off as Sparkmates. Ironhide mentioned that he'd get Bumblebee, the soldiers, Sam, Mikaela, Glen, and Maggie in to the pool as soon as possible.

The betting pool on Bumblebee and Sam was pretty old, though it did have a new member. Miles. And he of course had betted on Sparkmate status. Mikaela had originally put close friends, but changed it not long before she broke up with Sam through Ratchet. Everyone and mech else was leaning towards Sparkmates, or close friends/brothers.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ratch?" Epps called, entering the med-bay and looking around.<p>

Bumblebee and Ironhide had decided that a sparring match would be a good idea, and in the ongoing madness both had gotten hurt. Ironhide was stronger, but Bumblebee was quicker and better at hand to hand combat. Ironhide was better at weapons and long range, Bumblebee was better at surprising Ironhide with the things he picked up from human fighting movies and turned into a Cybertronian move. Sam had nearly died laughing when Bumblebee had delivered a karate chop to the back of Ironhide's neck, even yelling out "Karate Chopu!" Ironhide, however, hadn't been nearly as amused, and had tackled the Scout to the ground.

At the end of it Epps had been sent to run and get Ratchet, but when the Sergeant entered the med-bay there was no Medic to be found. Ratchet's med-bay hangar was the only place on the entire NEST base, minus the sleeping hangars for either species, which had four rooms. The main room, where the patients stayed. The storage room, for equipment and extra Energon. Ratchet's office, and then the back room. The back room was said to hold Jazz's body, and a few other things the organics had never bothered sniffing around in.

Both the storage room and Ratchet's office were empty, so Epps headed for the back room, hesitating just outside the door. No human had ever been in the room, but the Cybertronians had never lied to them, just withheld some information. Epps had never talked to Jazz, only knowing him through the stories told by the Autobots, but a soldier's death was a sad one no matter who's it was.

He entered the back room, but Ratchet wasn't there either. The soldier sighed, about to turn around when a silver ped caught his eye. Looking back at the body, Epps noticed that it had been newly painted. Looking around, he climbed on to a table adjacent to the berth that Jazz's body laid on, peering at the body. Ratchet had repaired it completely.

Epps decided that the 'bots probably were planning on bringing the Saboteur back.

That had been a rumor started by Will, and Ironhide had most likely let something slip. Awhile later and Sam revealed something similar from what Bee had accidentally said. They knew about the one fragment of the Allspark cube that Optimus had found, and figured that they might try to use that on the downed Saboteur.

Epps looked that fallen Saboteur over, noticing a small something lying on his face. He didn't think it belonged there, and the soldier climbed over on to Jazz's berth, planning to remove the object. The dead should be honored while looking their best, not by having some random little thing lying on their face. Epps climbed on to Jazz's body, pausing to get his balance.

"Don't get too angry about this, soldier." Epps whispered softly, "Don't mean no disrespect, just want to get that thing off your face."

The idea of walking on a dead body was a little more than disconcerting for him. Cybertronian or human, it was practically the same thing for the Sergeant by now. He wasn't overly superstitious, but if he was going and walking over someone's grave, or their body, he was going to mutter an apology so they didn't get pissed and come back as an evil spirit to haunt his ass.

He reached Jazz's neck, and leaned over his faceplates to pick up the object. It was the Allspark shard. Well, that proved it. The 'bots had been trying to bring their comrade back.

He was startled out of his thoughts by his radio buzzing to life. "Epps, Ratch's been here for the past five minutes. Where the hell are you?"

Will's voice was the one to come over the line, and Epps pulled the radio off his belt.

"Getting a cup o' tea, I'll be back in a minute." Epps replied sarcastically, going and clicking the radio off. Just before he did he heard a weird noise, and he frowned. It almost sounded like metal sliding apart, somewhat like how one of the Autobots would sound transforming. He shut the radio off, sighing. He had told Will it was a cheap piece of shit, but his friend had been unwilling to shell out the money for better ones.

He backed up a few steps, shard in hand. He would put it on the counter next to Jazz's berth, and explain to Ratchet why and how it had been moved. Just as he turned to watch where he was walking, he slipped and fell into a hole, letting out a startled yell. The shard grew hot into his hand, and he dropped it without thinking.

That would be the last thing Epps would remember before blacking out.


	5. Wake up Call pt2

**AN: **Woohoo, another chapter! I want five reviews before I'll post the next chapter, shouldn't be too hard! Reviews make me work faster, too!  
>+P.S. I just like Jazz to be black, so that's why I always have him end up liking Epps as a Charge kinda thing. I actually thought about it being Fig, but our Spanish Figgy will get another 'bot, or 'con<p>

**Reviews: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (_Autobot Firekat, TeridaxII, StarGazingAtMidnight, MissMary, BrowneyedShamer_)  
><em>MissMary: <em>This chapter should help explain everything!  
><em>BrowneyedShamer:<em> Haha, there's an idea! Maybe Sam will end up scheming something for Miles! (If he ever realizes what happened, that is!)

**_Chapter 5_**  
><strong><em>Wake up Call pt. 2<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey! Can ya 'ear me?"<p>

Epps tried to work up enough energy to tell the voice off, but all he could get was an annoyed 'hmm' sound. He had been having the best sleep _ever_, and he really did not want to wake up. He was warm, and lethargic. He couldn't remember dreaming, but he could remember feeling extremely peaceful and safe.

And then something large and hard poked him, and he grunted softly.

"Oops, sorry. Ah don't know the perahmeters of your species yet, was that too hard?"

Now that he thought about it, Epps couldn't recognize that voice right off hand. He could only guess it was a Cybertronian from what they had just said, and how the poke had felt. He chanced peeking an eye open, recognizing the Autobot looking down at him, but taking a moment to process exactly what he was seeing.

"Hey, you're alive!" Epps shot up like a bullet, staring at Jazz in surprise. Then the soldier realized something, and hastily exclaimed: "Oh, slag, sorry!"

Jazz had been expecting the 'you're alive', stuff similar to that, perhaps a scream, or just shock. Where the sorry had come from he wasn't too sure. So he asked.

"What fah?"

"The last thing I remember is falling, and I'm pretty sure that was into your spark chamber." Epps explained, "That's pretty private, right?"

The sound Epps had heard had been Jazz's sparkplates sliding apart, and the fall had been into the then empty chamber. Between that and this, Jazz had been brought to life, both organic and Cybertronian figured that was the shard's doing, and had retrieved the unconscious human, putting him in one servo.

"Ah needed to connect to something. The shard chose you, an' the easiest way was havin' yah in there when mah spark was reformin'. So basically, Ah impri-" Jazz was interrupted by Epps shushing him loudly.

"Shhh!" Epps shushed, "There's been enough of that imprinting nonsense in the past week to last me a lifetime, I don't need to know I'm a groupie now. Decepticon coming to the base, Bee in a maid's outfit, and now the dead coming back to life. That imprinting stuff is either really good news or really bad news."

Jazz shuttered his optics for a moment, trying to figure out what had gone on while he was out of commission. "What did ya say?"

"Bee in a maid's outfit? Something Miles had him do after he lost some bet. Kind of stupid, but you should have seen Sam's face! It wa-"

"Not that! Decepticon on base!"

"Oh, that. Barricade imprinted on Miles, who just happens to be Sam's best friend." Slight pause. "Well, best human friend, anyway. Barricade has Miles call Sam, and Bee contacts Optimus, and well they come to base, as the short version."

"An' how is that workin' out?"

"Barricade's doing pretty okay, actually, but that's mostly because of Miles. He actually managed to get Barricade down into the rec-room yesterday, and gets away with calling him _Barry._ Pretty sure whatever he made a bet with Bee on involved getting Barricade to join us in some small way, seeing as he won after that." Epps grinned, before standing up in Jazz's hand. "Why haven't you just commed the others yet?"

Jazz watched the tiny organic with interest, "All of mah communication relahs, minus plain talking, ah shot. No internet, comms, o' radio. Ah can't even registah their spark resonance's, something a Saboteur has to do with his mo' familiar team. The only thing Ah can registah is ya."

"You can…" Epps hesitated, looking for the right words. "Sense me?"

"Yah. Ah imagine Bee ca' do the same with Sam if they've touched sparks. Ah doubt it with Barricade and Miles, though."

"Oh." Epps mumbled thoughtfully, before looking at the Saboteur with a smirk. "You must be-excuse me for lack of a better term-dying. You just came back from the dead, and all you're doing is sitting around with a tiny organic to explain things?"

Jazz shrugged, though what Epps said was true. He could hardly sit still. "Ratch would have mah head if Ah didn' make sure ya were fine, first."

"Well you did. Now, they can't sense you, can they?"

"No' yet. Most likely it'll take a while fo' their scans to registah mah presence again."

"I'm Robert Epps, but you can just call me Epps. Let's go have some fun, Jazzy baby."

Jazz grinned. Primus had given him an interesting organic to imprint on, if nothing else. Now all he needed to do was check up on his team.

* * *

><p>The tiny organic and newly revived Cybertronian headed to the most popular spot on base: the rec-room. Jazz, being the amazing Saboteur he was, did so relatively soundlessly, if you take into account how difficult it would be for a giant creature made out of metal to be silent. Epps found himself doing the opposite. The others would be expecting him, and so he hummed a tune, leaving his radio on in case someone called. No one did.<p>

When they entered the rec-room attention was riveted elsewhere. Bumblebee and Barricade appeared to be having an arm wrestling match, Ratchet being the referee. Ironhide and Optimus stood slightly off to the side, Ironhide with his ever wary optics still on the 'con, while Optimus was watching with interest. Will and Fig were on Optimus' shoulders, while Sam and Miles were on Bumblebee's. Wheeljack was off in his lab. Epps grinned up at Jazz, mouthing 'Told ya!' at the 'bot.

"Ten dollars on Barry." Miles called out, grinning. He ignored the glare the nick name got him, and the look Sam gave him.

"Ten on Bee, then!" Sam said, supporting his best Cybertronian friend.

Will and Fig looked at each other, before the Spanish speaker called out, "Five on Bee."

"I don't know, I think I'm going to go with Barricade here. Five on him!" Will said, evening out the teams.

"I believe I will side with Barricade as well. Will, if you would spot me." Optimus grinned, the Captain nodding an affirmative.

"I'm taking Bumblebee. If this was a foot race I'd bet on Barricade, but I think they're pretty evenly matched here."

Ironhide smirked, "Might as well side with the bastard 'con on something. Five on 'im, got it Will?"

Once again the Captain was nodding. Bumblebee looked entirely amused by the situation, while Barricade just looked annoyed. Both would have preferred an actual sparring match, but even Barricade had admitted he probably wouldn't play fair if he had a chance. So the Autobots were playing it safe, leaving it up to a simple show of arm strength. The two had been at it for ten minutes.

"Put me down for ten with Barricade, too." Epps spoke up, no one even sparing him a glance. It wasn't surprising that he had made an appearance.

Jazz pretended to think for a moment, "Ya know, Ah'll do ten on Barricade too. Think yah could spot me, Epps?"

Bumblebee's, Ironhide's, Ratchet's, and Optimus' heads shot to look at Jazz so fast that if they had been human they would definitely have whiplash. Barricade simply watched with a raised optic, while Sam, Will, Epps, and Fig covered their ears, this all taking place in less than a second. It took another second for the four Autobot's to believe what they were seeing.

"_**JAZZ!**_"

Poor Miles was shocked by how loud all the combined voices were, and slid off Bumblebee's shoulder just as the Scout stood up. All the Autobots converged on Jazz, regressing back to their native Cybertronian as they all took a look at the resurrected Saboteur. Sam, Will, and Fig had managed to stay on their Autobots, welcoming Jazz back to life and introducing themselves.

The shard had been laying on Jazz for a reason, Ratchet having been trying to bring him back for several weeks now. Each time nothing happened, and all the Autobots had begun to lose hope that it would ever work. The Medic scanned his teammate at least twenty times while Jazz told of what had happened, and how he had imprinted on Epps.

"You just had to go get your own Autobot, huh?" Will asked, grinning at his Sergeant.

"My own, _and_ cooler than yours." Epps replied, smirking.

Jazz and Ironhide looked at each other, the Weapons Specialist frowning while the Saboteur grinned widely. It would take an hour for everything to calm down, and it would only be when Sam received a text that they noticed the missing presence of an organic and 'con.

* * *

><p>"Ya've shared your Spark with Sammeh, righ' Bee?" Jazz asked, looking at the young Scout.<p>

The Saboteur and the Scout were together in Ratchet's med-bay, talking to the Medic. Ratchet was obsessive with making sure everything was in working order with the resurrected 'bot, while Jazz was much more interested in getting out and seeing the planet. Being cooped up in the medbay just did not suit him.

Bumblebee nodded, "I have."

"Excellent. Sen' meh the tweaks so Ah can do 'em to mah holoform, if yah'd please." Jazz said, grinning.

By that point Sam had shown Bumblebee much of what humans could feel, smell, hear, taste, and see. Bumblebee could then incorporate this into his holoform, making it even more realistic. He could eat and drink, and while it did him no good, and was better off just not being done in the first place, he could taste, and 'store' it somewhere. Like a human he would have to rid himself of the 'waste' later, but unlike humans he could decide when for the most part.

Jazz, being a Saboteur, along with just being a very social and curious mech, naturally wanted to experience the same things as the tiny organics. He did have Epps, but the two weren't nearly as close as Sam and Bee yet, and other than when Jazz had first been brought back, had not connected. Jazz was the first Cybertronian to take on a holoform with the same skin tone as Epps, something Optimus had approved of greatly. Creating diversity in their holoforms looks would help the humans approve of them more.

* * *

><p>Two weeks since Miles had met Barricade, and he was being rushed home due to not taking care of his school responsibilities. Ten days of school work missed.<p>

Sam leaned against Bumblebee's leg, watching Barricade as the Decepticon just sat there. At the beginning of the year Mikaela and Sam had planned to be in all of the same classes at some point through the day, so they had the same homework in case Sam had to have an extended stay at the NEST base. Though his parents had been given an excuse to his absence, Miles did not have someone to take notes and copy his homework off of, something that had been overlooked by both teens. He was currently being driven home by Jazz and Epps, the Saboteur practically shoving Miles inside his interior as his version of volunteering to get off base. Sam would be leaving later in the day with Bumblebee, conveniently after school had ended.

Barricade hadn't even bothered to say goodbye, though Sam had been told by Miles to give the 'con a farewell for the teen.

Sam looked up at his Guardian, "I bet taking out the trash that he misses Miles before this day and tomorrow is through."

"That is not a bet I am willing to lose, so no." Bumblebee replied evenly, and then noticed the look on Barricade's face. "I believe our dear little 'con is confused."

A snarl.

"Bee was accepted as a member of the family," Sam grinned, "And everyone in the Witwicky family has to do chores. Mom roped him into taking out the trash one night when Mojo was using the bathroom. Between Mojo, me and dad stuffing until the breaking point, and his own alt mode he never had a chance."

"I had by then altered my olfactory sensors to be more like an organic's. I never regretted it more." Bumblebee added, shaking his helm.

Both organic and Autobot had decided that they would treat Barricade as they always had when Miles was with him. Civilly, with amusement, exasperation on Bumblebee's part, slight fear on Sam's, or indifference. A decline in Ironhide's treatment of him was already noticeable, however. Optimus, Jazz, and Ratchet reacted the same as Bumblebee for the most part, and Wheeljack was always too busy in his lab creating a satellite special for the Autobots that would bounce Optimus' message even further in to space to hopefully reach survivors.

Barricade merely grunted in response.


	6. Carpe diem

**AN: **I should be studying for my final two midterms, but this seemed such a better alternaitive... for those of you who read TC I will continue it, I'm just lacking inspiration right now and kind of stuck on this little baby since I really want to do Sam with Bee and maybe Barry with Miles (practically the entire reason for this). **FIVE more reviews before the next ch. already have some of it started!**

**Reviews: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (_Autobot Firekat, Jacqueline Walker, OrianPrime92, MissMary, BrowneyedShamer_)  
><em>BrowneyedShamer<em>: I started reading your mafia wars, well, re-reading. I tend to check out my constant reviewers, and saw it had been updated! Barricade and Miles, excellent! :) Those two are quiet fun, aren't they? As for Starscream... Maybe, maybe not! ;D This one might take a completely different course from TC.

_**Chapter 6  
>Carpe diem<strong>_

* * *

><p>Barricade felt confused, and just a bit disgusted with himself. It hadn't even been a full week since the organic that seemed determined to stick to him had left, and he found himself just a bit lost without that almost constant presence.<p>

If Barricade ever left what had been deemed as his hangar, then Miles was right by his side, trotting to keep up with him if need be. To see the Prime, to see the Medic, or to collect Energon, and the organic was there. And even inside his hangar Barricade hadn't been safe. While everyone and mech else tended to avoid it, unless the Prime or Medic were calling, Miles just waltzed right in. Even if Barricade let the organic understand he wasn't wanted, he stayed for an appointed amount of time he had set himself.

And then the fleshling had the guts to go and tell him he was pathetic, and that he would be losing to the Autobots if it had been a fight between just surviving and actually living. The 'con could never stand for that, and had surprised everyone and mech in the rec-room. Besides the organic, of course. It seemed like nothing he ever did could actually ever really surprise the squishy.

Just to prove Miles wrong Barricade started to spend more and more time with the Autobots, willingly, and without it being something he deemed necessary. He decided quickly that the entire earth team was insane, including the organics they had befriended. He was constantly looking to Miles for guidance on Earth references made, or for an inside joke he didn't get that Sam probably would have explained to his fellow teen. The teen would speak up for Barricade, getting him involved, or telling others what not to do around him, while Barricade could just sit back and give the occasional growl, snarl, or snarky comment.

And then the Saboteur had come back to life due to one of the squishy warriors, coming and surprising all the 'bots in the rec-room. All the other humans had known to cover their ears, but Miles apparently did not because he suffered through the combined surprised but happy bellows of Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Optimus. Slightly dazed, the teen had went and slipped off Bumblebee's shoulder, wanting away from the Autobots, and without thinking Barricade had reached out and caught him before he hit the ground. The fall wouldn't have even done anything serious to him, at the most a bruised Gluteus Maximus. But Barricade had caught him, and the feel of the squishy organic hadn't even disgusted him.

Not long after that, Miles was leaving. Something to do with school and piled up work that needed done. Barricade had understood little of it, hiding away in his hangar as the organic left. He could barely admit to himself that he'd probably miss the organic just a bit, let alone say goodbye to him.

Now here he was, Bumblebee and the insect's tiny organic sticking to him instead. He would have preferred Miles. The Insect was droning on about why he couldn't keep the holoform he currently had. His was an exact replica of John William Smith, whose real body was lying at the bottom of a river somewhere courtesy of Scorponok. When the Prime had found out, he had insisted that Barricade change it immediately.

"It's about time that you took advantage of what we're offering you, Barricade." Bumblebee was saying, "If you change your holoform Optimus will give you our public comm line access. Next are internet privileges. "

"Carpe diem!" Sam said, grinning.

Bumblebee nodded, "Carpe diem indeed."

Barricade found himself looking down to each side without even noticing, searching his tiny little organic out to explain the 'carpe diem' phrase to him. He stopped abruptly, but it was too late. Bumblebee had caught the gesture, giving a pointed look to Sam.

Sam smirked, "Lost something, Barry?"

* * *

><p>"<em>I caught up on ten days of missed school in three, and I missed five different tests that I stayed after school three hours to take. I'm running on very little sleep here, and you just interrupted a nap. What the heck do you want?<em>"

Sam grinned, "I just wanted to tell you that Barricade's relapsed."

The teen held the phone away from his ear, trying not to laugh at the long line of expletives that came through it. Bumblebee blinked, looking between the phone, which happened to be on speaker for a reason, and Sam.

"And I thought only Ratchet knew a lot of swears. They should share lists." Bumblebee deadpanned. Sam snickered.

"Miles, buddy, calm down! I was just joking, Primus. Me an' Bee haven't let him relapsed, I was too afraid you'd have my balls."

"_You're damn right I would. I had to call him a loser just to get him to come out the first time._"

"You called him a loser?" Sam asked, just trying to imagine it. He could easily imagine his friend doing so, but Barricade being involved made everything just a bit more difficult.

"_While telling him off, but yeah._"

"I'd find that surprising, but he already imprinted on you. You'd have to be stupid for it to work." Bumblebee said, leaning in towards Sam so Miles could hear him.

"_Gee, thanks, Bee. Find any scratches on your paint upon your return, it was Mojo. And Sam, stop snickering._"

"Sorry, sorry, I just love you two so much." Sam grinned, "And the real reason we called is to tell you we have some incoming signals. Optimus might have you come so you can be one of the ones to meet the new landers. It's hilarious to see them; Wheeljack was so naïve with everything Earth at first. Walked in on 'Kaela naked and commented that she had good hips for birthing."

Miles could be heard laughing on the other end of the line. "_Oh, damn. You're right, I so want in on this. By the way, who won the bet on when you and 'Kaela would break up?_"

"There was a bet that we'd break up?"

"_Oops. Thought you knew!_"

Bumblebee sighed, "Fig did. He's using it to buy a moveable basketball hoop."

"_B-ball, hell yeah! Speaking of b's, how's Barry doing?_"

Sam took a small second to wonder if Miles realized that "b's" could be taken two different ways. From the soft snickering that Bumblebee gave, his Guardian had obviously picked up on the second meaning as well. Sam grinned; Bee had been spending entirely too much time with him if he had picked that up so quickly.

"Without you to play buffer?" Sam asked, "Basically mute. The occasional snarl or growl. He'll talk to Optimus and Ratchet if needed, but that's about it. The most we got out of him was when I called him Barry, too. Never, _ever_, doing that again. Pretty sure I would have pissed myself if I had been alone." Sam left out the rest of what had been happening when he had used said nickname.

"_Barry's my nickname only, then? Excellent!_"

Sam snorted, "You're missing the point! 'Con's got a hell of a temper on him."

"_What do you expect me to say? Sorry for him being him?_" Pause on the line, and shuffling around could be heard. "_Tough on the outside, sweet on the inside._"

"Sweet on the inside?" Sam looked disbelievingly at Bumblebee, who just shrugged in return. "You've seen his inside?"

"_Well, no. Not yet. But, he hasn't killed any squishies, responds to both bosses, and he imprinted on me. Could you really see me with someone who was an ass on the inside and the outside?_"

"No, you'd make them kill themselves, or you." Sam responded honestly, grinning at the indignant response Miles gave back. "Anyway, me and Bee will come pick you up when Optimus gives the word."

* * *

><p>Sam kept glancing in Bumblebee's rearview mirror. Optimus had given the signal to go get Miles, and that had been at 11:30 p.m. It was now nearing 12:30, taking about an hour to get from the NEST base to Tranquility if they were driving the speed limit. In the rearview mirror he could just make out Barricade's alt mode following them at a distance.<p>

Barricade had spoken up before they left, asking to come along with them. This had surprised all of them, but Optimus had agreed to it, as long as Barricade would stay near Bumblebee. The entire drive Barricade had stayed exactly the same amount of space away from the 'bot, only getting closer at stop signs or stop lights.

Sam couldn't help but feel a bit weird to see the 'con there. The last time that had happened he had been terrified of the mech, and believed that Bumblebee was running with them to save their lives from the 'con. Everything had changed, but the memory was still clear in his mind. Conflicting emotions arose. He could tell Bumblebee was a bit on edge, too. There was no music playing.

The teen had one hand resting lightly on the wheel, just pretending to drive since Bumblebee hadn't bothered with a holoform. Barricade was using one, and if nothing else Sam was happy that the mech had changed it. The mustache had been a little disturbing, and he wondered how Miles couldn't make endless comments about it.

Apparently Barricade's holoform had been an exact replica of a man the Decepticon's had killed. When Optimus had found out, he had ordered the 'con to change it immediately. The Prime didn't want any mourners to see Barricade and have to grieve even more, and on top of that it was easier if every registered Cybertronian had their own unique look.

Now the 'con was mustache-less, and appeared about an entire decade younger. Ratchet had commented that since he was just a bit older than Bumblebee, and Bumblebee was just about Sam's age in human terms, than Barricade should be a young adult as well. Other comments had led to a tall, pale, 18-21 year old look alike, with black hair. The only dead giveaway was the blood red eyes, and he had agreed to change the color to brown if needed. The canines were a bit sharper and larger than needed, and Jazz had picked up calling the 'con a vampire lover. This had led to Epps begging him to just not sparkle, leaving the 'con entirely confused until Sam had told him to look up Twilight.

Sam had thought about telling Miles, but decided his best friend would enjoy it more if he got to find out on his own.

Bumblebee pulled into Miles' driveway, and stopped. Sam climbed out of the driver's seat, Bumblebee's holoform already appearing by the door. Barricade pulled up behind them, and he stepped out of himself. Sam looked back at the 'con, noticing how the red eyes glinted eerily, and an idea came to him.

"Well, Barricade. Why don't you just pop in and wake Miles up?" Sam was trying hard not to grin, "Give you the chance to see what a teenage boy's room looks like."

Barricade just stared at Sam, before the holoform disappeared. Sam turned towards the house, and when Mason started barking he knew Barricade was inside.

Bumblebee eyed his charge, "You're cruel."

"Hey, he still makes fun of me for the Satan's Camaro call." Sam shot back, grinning. "Besides, Barricade will learn how not to wake a squishy up."

* * *

><p>Barking. Mason was barking, and loudly. Miles groaned, silently cursing whatever was against him and sleeping lately. His Mastiff was still in the room with him, parents gone for the night to visit a sick relative. That meant Mason stuck to Miles like glue, and barked at practically everything.<p>

"Mason, shut up!"

Bark. Bark. Bark. Snarl. Bark. Bark. Growl. Bark. Bark.

Miles rolled over, peeking open his eyes to check the time. 12:55 a.m., and unless Sam and Bee came to get him, he had school in the morning. Mason continued to bark, and so Miles rolled to his other side, where he could hear the barking coming from the loudest. He looked at Mason, the large Mastiff giving all the indicators of being very displeased.

Then he looked to where Mason was barking, and it took Miles a moment to register what he was seeing. A tall figure, with bright red eyes, was standing there at the foot of his bed, staring at him.

"AHHHHHH!"

Needless to say, Miles screamed quite loudly, attempting to flee from his bed, only to fall off the side of it, trapped inside his own bed sheets. He flailed just a bit, feeling slightly like a fish out of water about to die from lack of oxygen, only he was about to die because of a stranger. Or so he thought.

"HOLY SHIT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? I HAVE A BAT!"

And it wasn't too hard to grab for the bat, seeing as it was under his bed and he was already on the floor on his back.

"Have you gone mad?" A voice growled, one Miles could recognize.

"….Barry?"

"Yes, fleshling."

Miles breathed a sigh of relief, "You scared the shit out of me." Slight pause. "You look different."

"Excellent observation." Barricade retorted sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest and looking down at the teen. "You look ridiculous, by the way."

"Excellent observation." Miles mocked, untangling himself from his bed sheets and standing up. He reached and turned on his lamp taking the opportunity to look over the 'con better.

"You look-"

Barricade growled, "No, I do not sparkle. You, the Autodolt Saboteur, and that idiot soldier can just stuff that back from wherever it came."

"I was going to say you look good." Miles responded, biting his lip to keep from grinning.

"Hm." Barricade grunted, eyeing him warily. "I made the mistake of acquiring 'fangs', apparently. Now those two keep yapping about some book called Twilight. Their heads are firmly up their afts."

"Frankly, you're more of the big bad wolf. The better to eat you with, my dear!" Miles grinned. "Blood sucker's a close second."

"Right." Barricade drawled, rolling his eyes. "The Autodolts are landing; you're supposed to come with us."

"Oh, right! Just let me get dressed! Twenty minutes, tops."

Barricades sat on the bed, watching the teen scramble around and toss clothes on his bed. Then he left his room, disappearing into another. When the 'con heard the sound of running water, he alerted the Autobot Scout to what was going on. And then he waited.

Fifteen minutes later, and the teen walked back into his room, towel clad and soaking wet. He reached for his clothes, pausing. Barricade sat there on his bed, Mason sitting beside him. The 'con was just watching him.

"Do you mind?" Miles asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"No."

* * *

><p>Barricade's holoform appeared next to Sam, startling the teen into a small jump. Barricade barely glanced at him; he was instead looking at Bumblebee.<p>

"I thought when an organic asked 'do you mind?' it meant whether _you_ minded something or not. The fleshling appears to be lacking this knowledge, as I said no but he appeared to take his own opinion more into consideration." Barricade informed dryly, not putting anything into a question, but expecting Bumblebee to clarify nonetheless.

"What was he doing when he asked that?"

"About to get dressed."

Bumblebee grinned, "Humans are crazy about privacy, and hypocrites at it too. I know Sam walked in on Mikaela in her bra, which helps support her breasts, and underwear, the garments that cover their lower half, and he got slapped for it. However Mikaela later ran around in a bikini, revealing even more than what had been before, and that was considered alright. Human males are also iffy about it too. Miles' 'do you mind?' was more of a 'get the frag out of my room'."

"Why?" Barricade asked. Both turned to look at Sam. Miles' front door could be heard opening, and the sound of footsteps nearing them.

"Well, it's how I was raised." Sam replied, shrugging. "You guys don't need that outer armor, right? But it covers the wires and stuff. Our skin is weak, I guess, or we get cold. I've never really questioned why. But you're not missing much with Miles; I've seen him naked before. Not much to look a- OW!"

Sam cried out when a shoe hit him in the back of the head, rubbing it and pouting at his best friend. Miles grinned, going and retrieving his shoe.

"No time for insults, Sam. We got 'bots to see." Miles smirked, heading towards Barricade's alt mode. Barricade's holoform faded and then reappeared in his driver's seat, the teen slipping in the passenger's seat.


	7. Playing nice

**AN: **http:/ /trialx. com/curetalk/wp-content/blogs. dir/7/files/2011/04/gcelebrities/John_ Robinson-1. jpg _John Robinson_ is the actor who plays Miles in the 07 movie. I think he looks a lot better like this than he did in said movie! **FIVE **reviews before the next chapter!

**Reviews:**Thanks to all who reviewed! (_Autobot Firekat, MissMary, Katatakay, Oedipa13, and BrowneyedShamer_)  
><em>BrowneyedShamer:<em> I'm so happy I inspired you! I do love how you write Barricade and Miles together in Mafiaformers. Will pretty much belongs to Sarah and Ironhide, so he's imprint free! (the one thing I don't mind spoiling lol) As for Mikaela, who knows!  
><em>Oedipa13:<em> I PM'd you and told you how much I loved that idea, but I thought I'd tell you once more!

**_Chapter 7_**  
><strong><em>Playing nice<em>**

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Jazz, Barricade, and Bumblebee sat out in the middle of the desert, three of them trying to pinpoint where the twins had landed, and the other two not helping a bit. Bumblebee had Sam, and Barricade had Miles. The two young Cybertronians had drove off from the other three a while ago, the teens wanting to explore a bit.<p>

"They're comm is shot. Internet probably too, then, along with radio reception. We know they've landed, but after that we lost communication." Ratchet sighed, "Which means they're probably wounded, haven't bothered learning English, and we don't know exactly where we landed. A twenty mile radius of where we're standing right now."

Ratchet would have and had never said it, but he cared for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Between all the pranks and trips to the med-bay, he had become endeared to the twins. He just happened to show his love through wrench throwing, yelling, and all together slagging a mech for being what he deemed as stupid. The twins had gotten a lot of this treatment, and so had his mate and the Prime himself. Very few were safe from Ratchet's wrath, even Barricade had to put up with it.

"We will have to search for them, then. Ratchet, put your scanners on full power. All of us will have our spark signatures reading at their highest level, understand, Jazz?"

After dying, Jazz had gained the ability of hiding his spark signature altogether. Usually that meant an existing mech was dead, but it was also a useful way for one Cybertronian to sense another coming up easily. Jazz took great joy in scaring everymech by sneaking up on them. This usually sent any human around into a fit of laughter, the organics happy that the Cybertronians were being surprised for once.

"Awe, no playin' dead?"

"Jazz."

A grin. "Ah understand."

* * *

><p>After retrieving Miles the odd group had traveled to meet up with Ratchet, Jazz, and Optimus Prime. Upon getting there they learned that they would need to wait for the twins to land, and then possibly find them. Naturally the two teens had gotten bored, wanting to go off and explore instead. Optimus had agreed, as long as Bumblebee was there. That included if Barricade went.<p>

Now Sam was safely tucked inside of Bumblebee, wearing a seatbelt even though both knew nothing would ever happen to him while inside of the Autobot Scout. Sam stretched out, not even bothering to pretend to be driving as there was no one but Barricade nearby, and Miles was inside of the 'con.

Sam was startled when an irritated growl came over Bumblebee's radio.

"_What do you think you're doing hacking into my radio, Autobot?_"

A chuckle from Bumblebee, "So we can all talk, of course. You have one teen, and I have the other."

"_We can talk through the radios? Cool!" _Miles chimed in, and Sam could practically hear the grin on his best friend's face.

"_Wonderful._" Barricade grumbled sarcastically.

"Awe, did we interrupt your alone time with Miles? We know you missed him a lot." Sam teased, smirking within the safety of Bumblebee. 'Con couldn't scare him in there.

"_I did not miss that pathetic organic."_ Barricade growled.

"_I'm right here, y'know!_" Miles huffed, sounding like he was ever so slightly starting to pout.

Everyone else, however, decided to ignore Miles little comment.

"You looked for him." Sam shot back, smirking into the rearview mirror, where a flash of blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin smirked back for just a moment.

"_You looked for me? Awe, Barry!_" This time Bumblebee's holoform appeared beside Sam, shaking with silent laughter as they listened to Barricade and Miles over the radio. "_You care about me. Admit it!_"

A growl, and Sam was looking straight at Bee, biting his lip to keep from laughing while his best human friend told Barricade to "Admit it!" about five more times in a sing song voice.

"_You like m-! Wha-?_" Both Bumblebee and Sam looked at Barricade's bipedal form, the 'con slowing down. They could hear the sound of a seatbelt unclicking, and then the sound of a door opening. They could see the passenger side door open, and then Miles tumble out of it, hitting the ground in surprise. And then Barricade was driving away, although he did so slowly.

Bumblebee rolled down his window so that the teen could better hear what was going on, while Sam burst out looking. The look on Miles' face was absolutely priceless, and it didn't help matters when the teen shot up and started chasing after the 'con.

"You hate me, I disgust you!" Miles cried, running after Barricade. "I promise I won't say you ever like me again, just let me back in!"

Bumblebee stopped driving completely, Sam leaning out of the window as both watched the going ons. Barricade drove around them in huge circles, Miles chasing after the 'con for a good half hour. After that, Barricade and Bumblebee would play a game of cat and mouse.

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker and Sideswipe knelt beside a small outcropping of rocks, looking down below at the two bipedal forms that would dance in and out of their sight in clouds of dust and behind the occasional large enough rock formation.<p>

The warriors had just recently arrived on the odd planet their Prime had claimed as a refuge for them, having separated from Prowl, the SIC of the entire Autobot army, by accident. A surprise attack by a group of Decepticons had left Prowl relying on his battle computer, the trio having been tricked into separating. Prowl knew how to fight, of course, but against a group of Decepticons he would have trouble, especially without the twins or any other back up to rely on. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had swiftly exterminated all the Decepticons they had faced, but even great Frontliners like them would have trouble in the long run. The Decepticons carefully attacked places that would destroy their communication, and by the time they were all dead they had achieved at least that much. By that time Prowl had left, most likely in search of the two.

And now they had come to Earth, and the first thing they see, besides a few of the tiny organic creatures running about, was Bumblebee being chased by a Decepticon. The 'con even had the gall to play with their poor Scout, ramming into his back end hard enough to cause a few dents and scratches, then backing off and letting Bumblebee race ahead a bit, before catching up once more.

"We take out that slagging 'con, and then we go meet up with Prime." Sunstreaker growled, Sideswipe nodding in agreement. And then they were off.

* * *

><p>Barricade drove around idly, slowed down to what even one of the organics would call a safe speed. He had allowed Bumblebee to go off somewhere to hide, and now he was letting the Scout thing he might be safe. Bumblebee had tried returning the favor, but Barricade was faster, and the Scout could never catch up, so they stuck with Barricade chasing Bumblebee around. It let both of them train a bit, Bumblebee on evading, and Barricade on tracking, while it amused the two teens inside of them. It also was a sort of trust exercise that Bumblebee was initiating, without the knowledge of Barricade. If the 'con just kept to the absolute minimum, stuff that anymech or femme could fix themselves, basically, then it meant he could be trusted. Especially if Bumblebee annoyed him enough to piss him off during that testing.<p>

"_Come on, 'con. I know you can do better than this._" Bumblebee's voice came over Barricade's radio, loud and teasing. "_Just don't get too attracted to my aft._"

Miles snorted, mumbling under his breath for only Barricade to hear. "Yeah, he'd prefer Sam to do that."

A rev of his engine was given in return, before Barricade bothered to reply to the Autobot Scout. Something seemed off to the 'con.

"Oh, we all know you already have that saved for someone else, Autodolt."

"_I-"  
>"Someone else? You like someone, Bee?<em>" Sam's curious voice registered on Barricade's radio.

The radio connection was abruptly cut off by Bumblebee, and Miles stared at Barricade's radio for a split second before starting to laugh.

"Barry!"

"I had to put up with the both of them, you don't know the horrors I faced." Barricade muttered defensively.

"Awe, my poor 'con. Were they nice to you?" Miles asked sarcastically, snickering.

A growl was the only response, and Miles could feel the seatbelt around him start to retract. He panicked, grabbing on to it quickly.

"Okay, I'm sorry! No more smartass!"

"Shut up."

"Oh, c'mon, I said I wa-"

"Shut up!" Barricade snarled, slamming on the breaks.

Miles snapped his mouth shut, something in the 'con's tone giving off a warning, and it wasn't just the snarl. Barricade snarled often enough that Miles had grown mildly used to it, and completely used to the growls the 'con often gave off.

He looked out the window, but all he could see was a vast expanse of desert. The next thing he knew, Barricade was transforming. It was disconcerting for the teen to be at one point sitting inside of the 'con on his passenger seat, and suddenly up high and falling, only to land in the clawed servo of said 'con. He took a brief second to wonder where exactly the seats and steering wheel went when a Cybertronian transformed, just as Barricade bent down and set him behind an outcropping of rocks.

"Stay."

Miles blinked, utterly lost. "Excuse me?"

"_Stay_, fleshling."

Barricade used a tone that brook no argument, and Miles found himself at a lost to what to say in response, anyway. He watched as Barricade walked off, leaving him behind that outcropping of rocks.

"_What do you want?_" Barricade snarled out in Cybertronian, turning to face the two Autobots he had picked up. A single look was all he needed to confirm it was the twins that the Autodolts had been waiting for, but they had been following him. At first he had mistaken it for Jazz, thinking the Saboteur had cloaked his Spark signal again, until he realized he could pick up the faintest traces of spark energy, and none that he recognized.

Sideswipe stepped forward, blue optics glinting in the sunlight. "_To get you away from Bee, you slagging 'con!_"

It took no time at all for Barricade to figure out what the red Autobot was talking about, less than a human's second. They had thought he was attacking the 'bot. Now he had two pissed off Autobots who weren't in the know, and no other Autobot around to give him the okay. He wasn't stupid, he knew any of his normal responses were more likely to get them to attack then anything. But being smart didn't mean a whole lot when it came to what Barricade considered was worth it, and not worth it.

"_If I wanted to kill the Autodolt, he certainly would have gotten more than a bump on the fragging aft._"

The twins didn't happen to like that response. Miles watched in shock as Barricade was then attacked.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee walked up to Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz, Sam safely in servo. The three were currently arguing over where they should look, compared to where they already looked, and still needed to look. Like usual, Ratchet was winning.<p>

"No luck, I take it?" Bumblebee asked, grinning.

"None." Optimus sighed, glancing up and then frowning. "Where is Barricade?"

Bumblebee shrugged, "I ditched him a bit back. Don't worry, he'll come back.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Bumblebee. What if the twins find him?"

That made everyone pause, Ratchet in mid-angry gesture at Jazz. Sam laughed, taking out his phone and calling his best human friend. Optimus was just about to suggest it would be faster for one of them to radio Barricade, when Bumblebee shook his head. The Scout wanted his teen to think he was helping at least a bit.

Sam opened his mouth to say hello when Miles picked up, when he paused. After a bit he looked up at the Autobots staring down at him. "The shit's hit the fan."

Three of them stared back blankly, while Bumblebee cursed loudly in Cybertronian.

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker paused beside his brother, glaring at the Decepticon lying on the ground. Barricade had a smart mouth, but no matter what they did the 'con just wouldn't put up a fight. All Barricade would do was block, block, and block some more. Occasionally there would be a comment made to dissuade them, but those just furthered in angering the two Frontliners.<p>

"_Fight back, you disgusting 'con!_"

"_I would, but I prefer it to be a fair fight. Get about six more of the both of you and then we'll talk. But before you do that, get your damned Prime here!_"

Sunstreaker snarled, ready to pounce on the arrogant Decepticon and pummel him into scraps, when something banged off the side of his helm. It was so small his systems didn't pick it up as it came in, giving him a brief moment of surprise even if it did nothing to his helm. His scanners read clear weather, and there was no other Cybertronian near enough to toss something. He looked down, and Sideswipe mirrored his movements, both sets of optics coming to rest on a tiny rock as it impacted. And then Sideswipe was hit.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

All three helms swiveled to the tiny organic making a loud noise, only one out of the three understanding what the organic happened to be saying. The twins compared this one to the other tiny organics they had seen so far on Earth's surface, concluding that it might be the ones Optimus had talked about in the message he had sent out into space.

"_Frag!_" Barricade snarled in Cybertronian, before switching to English. "Get out of here you glitch!"

Neither Frontliner could understand what the 'con said when he switched out of Cybertronian, but it sounded like what the tiny organic had yelled. Sideswipe fired his cannon at Barricade, providing the perfect distraction while Sunstreaker went and captured the organic. Miles was smart enough to run away, but there was no way he could be fast enough to beat the Frontliner.

"Lemmego! Lemmego lemmego lemmego lemmego lemmego! Barry!" Miles cried, struggling in the grasp.

"_Well, well, well. Look what we have, 'con._" Sunstreaker smirked, "_What a nice little organic you have, but it looks so fragile._" The frontliner was smug, holding the organic in one servo.

Up until Barricade kicked off Sideswipe and tackled Sunstreaker to the ground, surprising the both of them.

* * *

><p>When the three Autobots and one organic arrived on the scene, they were surprised by what they saw. All had thought Barricade would be in for it, though Ratchet and Jazz had doubted the twins would kill him so quickly, especially if they thought he had been messing with Bumblebee. What they found, however, was different.<p>

Barricade was, in a very loose representation of the meaning, holding his own against two of the toughest warriors in Autobot history. He was obviously on the losing side of things, but both Autobots had their own fair share of dents and scratches. What was really surprising, however, was that Sideswipe was laid out on the ground with Barricade on top of him, while Sunstreaker was trying to wrestle the angry Decepticon off of his twin.

"Bee, do something! Sideswipe's got Miles!" Sam cried, bringing the Autobot's attention to the fact that Miles was almost directly in the middle of the fight. Seeing the other organic helped explain just how Barricade was doing so well.

"_Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, __**ENOUGH!**_" Optimus bellowed in Cybertronian, rattling Sam and surprising the other five Autobots. Sunstreaker let go of Barricade immediately, while Sideswipe kept a servo trying to hold the 'con away.

"_Let the organic go, and apologize to Barricade immediately._" Ratchet ordered, walking closer to the three Cybertronians.

"_WHAT?_" Sunstreaker was outraged.

Barricade growled, "_So many battles must have messed up their processors, Medic._"

"_In this instance, I believe you would be right._" Ratchet responded dryly, before pulling out a wrench and putting the fear of the Medic in their sparks once more. And poor Miles was stuck in Sideswipe's servo, unable to understand what was being yelled, but hoping no wrenches would go in his direction. Then the talking began.

A long conversation later, which bored both the organics completely as it was in complete Cybertronian, and everything was settling down. Ratchet had went about scanning Miles first of all, making sure the teen hadn't come to any harm, before setting to work on the twins with what extremely minor injuries they might have had. He was also working on enabling them to download the English language, wanting them to be able to apologize to Miles for the scare they gave him.

Optimus, Jazz, and Bumblebee stood near Ratchet and the twins as the Medic worked, each pitching in to inform the twins a little more of what Earth was like, and mostly of what had happened since Barricade had joined the 'cons. Barricade sat off to the side, knowing better than to take the liberty of transforming into his alt mode if Ratchet was just a few feet from him. The Medic would throw a fit if he aggravated any injuries, even minor ones.

Miles and Sam walked over to the 'con, though Miles stopped short when Barricade started glaring at him.

"How fragging stupid are you? You could've gotten yourself killed, and then imagine what I and those stupid Frontliners would have had to put up with!" Barricade glared down at the teen with all that he had, but he found that Miles just wouldn't burst into flames.

Miles huffed, "You weren't even fighting back. While I did want you to do something besides sit there and take it, I didn't realize getting myself involved would mean you'd go apeshit on their afts."

"Somemech had to save you, and the Insect wasn't anywhere nearby."

"Well, thank you for doing that. I'm sorry you got hurt," Miles hesitated for just a second, "Well, more hurt, because of me."

Sam looked between his best human friend, and the 'con that had become a part of the wacky Cybertronian group he had come to call family. The 'con actually looked taken aback, and while Sam knew he probably wasn't at a loss of words, since if nothing else Barricade always had a grunt, snarl, or growl up his sleeve, the 'con chose to do nothing but nod.

Miles grinned, "By the way, where the hell do your seats go when you transform?"

Sam blinked, nearly slapping his hand to his face in exasperation. Miles had completely ruined the small little moment his comment had made. But then again, it probably wouldn't have lasted long if Barricade had noticed it. Barricade, however, merely arched an optic ridge.

"Cybertronian magic. They go bye-bye." Barricade drawled sarcastically.


	8. Socks

**AN: **Not really a whole lot to this chapter. Just getting through some of the minor stuff that will later affect how the bigger stuff goes greatly! Thanks for the patience in the wait for this chapter. x) _Five_ more reviews before the next chapter.

**Reviews:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (_Autobot Firekat, Holen-Snape, Milo, MissMary, Jacqueline Walker, GabrielsDoubt, Katatakay_!)  
><em>GabrielsDoubt:<em> I am willing to admit that I will do anything to avoid writing a fighting scene. That's my only real bother as a writer, because I have little to no experience with them. It doesn't help when it's Giant Alien Robots who have cannons, the occasional Energon sword, etc. I'm glad you understand why, but if I have a serious fight I'll try to put a bit more in it!

**_Chapter 8_**  
><strong><em>Socks<em>**

* * *

><p>Miles and Sam were in the rec-room, sitting on the couch next to each other. Bumblebee and Barricade had stayed behind at the NEST base to help assimilate Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quicker, and to help squash any hostilities towards Barricade that might arise. Both of them had been impressed by his show of strength, even if his coding had been helping him along, and were that much friendlier because of it. Not to mention, Ratchet was making sure Barricade was taken care of before Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, so they had to be nice to get back in the Medbot's good graces. The soldiers were being introduced to the twins, and that left the teens alone for a short moment.<p>

Miles lounged on the couch, and Sam used the remote to find a good channel. They talked, talked, and talked some more with nothing else to do. Homework was done, dinner had been eaten, and that was that. Their conversation mostly kept circling around the Cybertronians, but they did include school, parents, and a few other things.

Sam turned to Miles', worrying his bottom lip as he looked at his friend. Miles frowned at his friend, knowing that something had to be going on up in Sam's head.

"I think Bumblebee likes me." Sam said quickly, getting the sentence out in fewer than two seconds.

Miles gaped at his best friend for about a minute, and Sam just sat there waiting for a response. According to the young Scout himself, he had liked Sam for a while now, thinking that even without the Imprinting he would have. It had taken Sam this long to notice, and that was after all the hints Miles had been dropping, and the time he had Bumblebee as a femme holoform with a maids outfit. And all the time when Miles hadn't even been there. Mikaela herself had noticed it. Miles contemplated banging his head against the wall, but that could just make his friend feel bad, so he didn't.

Instead, he smirked. "You can be such a dumbaft sometimes."

"Hey!" Sam sputtered indignantly, before getting an idea. "But…"

"But what?" Miles asked, frowning at the trailing off.

Sam hesitated for just a moment, drawing Miles' into his little joke even more. "I think I like Barricade."

The look on Miles' face was priceless, so much so that Sam couldn't keep his own straight. Sam cracked up, and a moment later Miles realized his friend hadn't been serious at all. Miles groaned, picking up a couch pillow and tossing it at Sam.

"Don't do that to me, you aft!" Miles hissed, standing up and grabbing the pillow so he could beat Sam with it instead.

"Awe, sorry!" Sam laughed sarcastically, trying to dodge the attacks. "Is Barricade yours?"

Miles snorted, "Now tell me how you feel about _Bee_ before I put the beating on you!"

"I don't know!" Sam exclaimed, and that much was true. "I'd be dead before he even reached twenty in human years!"

Sam was a little more than just confused on what he felt for the yellow Scout, and the fact that he wouldn't live to be there for Bumblebee the whole time didn't help. His mood started to change, and he frowned. Until Miles slapped him in the face with the pillow.

Miles dropped the pillow, and instead put Sam in a headlock, giving the other teen the hardest noogie possible. Sam laughed even harder, tilting to the side so he knocked Miles to the ground and then the two started to wrestle, each trying to best the other. Neither noticed another human and a Cybertronian walk in until they announced themselves.

"What the hell is going on here?" Epps asked, attempting to look stern with his hands on his hips, but his grin gave him away. Jazz stood behind the soldier, smirking at them.

"If thas' all yah worried 'bout, Sammeh, bein' with him will extend yah own lifespan." Jazz said, smirking even more.

Miles stared blankly up at Jazz until he realized that the mech had at least heard the end of their conversation. Epps just looked between the two teens and the Autobot with confusion.

Sam looked horrified, "You heard all of that?"

"Yup!" Jazz sing-songed, "But no one else did, besides Miles here o'course."

* * *

><p>"So then he was like: I think Bumblebee likes me!" Miles ranted, "I almost banged my head off the wall! How dense do you have to be to miss that?"<p>

Barricade watched the tiny organic with some amusement. He was used to the tangents Miles would go off on, by now. For the most part, Barricade liked to remain silent, which made it easier for the both of them. It meant Miles could talk, and that Barricade wouldn't just be sitting there bored. And it also meant that the teen wasn't trying to goad Barricade into talking, which the 'con liked even more.

Barricade was back in what had long ago been deemed his hangar, sitting in bipedal mode as he watched the teen. Miles just couldn't stay still. He was talking with his hands, walking while talking, or just doing _something_. Barricade absentmindedly wondered where he got all the energy from, and why the pit it was being directed at him.

"And why didn't anyone tell us that getting it on with one of you guys would extend our lifespan? Isn't that kind of important?" Miles asked, waving his hands in exasperation. He stopped when he realized Barricade was watching him, and he blinked. "What?"

Barricade just rolled his optics, "It's fairly obvious. The Autodolts were afraid some Imprintee would try to take advantage of that fact if they knew about it, and would lead the Imprinter on just to extend their own lifespan. It's happened before."

"Sam wouldn't do tha-"

"Hello, I'm a being that your kind would deem an 'alien', I'm over twice your size, and I could kill you just by flicking you hard enough. But, I imprinted on you, so I'd never do that! If you get it on with me it'll extend your lifespan, and it's not like I could ever cheat or harm you. Those are the good points! Decide before my four friends decide you're hurting me."

Silence for a moment as Miles soaked that in, "I bet you love it when you're right."

"A usual occurrence, but nice either way." Barricade smirked, and Miles rolled his eyes.

The teen moved so he was sitting on the ground by Barricade's leg, leaning his back against the 'con's appendage. Barricade just watched. Both were surprised by Sam bursting into the room, Miles jumping a bit and the 'con just swinging his helm up to look at the teen.

"Oh-my-god-,I-started-to-_choke-_because-I-was-_eating-_and-_walking-_on-my-_own_,-and-I-guess-I _passed out-_and-_Bee-_came-and-found-me-and-when-I-woke-up-he-was _kissing_ me,-I-mean,-I-know-it-was-just-CPR-but-still!What-the-hell-do-I-do?"

Barricade stared at Sam with wide optics, and then looked to Miles. The teen had spoken incredibly fast, reminding him of the Autobots Blurr and Bluestreak. Miles was already standing up, nodding sympathetically, so he obviously knew what had been said.

"What the frag did he just say?"

"He started to choke, passed out; Bee found him and performed CPR. He's freaking because that meant lip to lip contact." Miles explained, going over to a pacing Sam.

"And he's freaking out why?"

Both teens just stared at Barricade, Sam even stopping mid-pace and in the action of using his hands to tug at his hair.

"I assumed you told him everything." Sam said, slightly cautiously as he looked at Miles.

Miles shrugged, "I did. He can be just as clueless as you, sometimes."

Barricade stared hard at the two organics, trying to decide whether to take that as an insult or not. He decided he'd let it slide by when Sam started talking so fast his processor nearly spun again. He just settled down to watch the show, Sam talking and freaking, while Miles played the listener for a change.

He'd have to tell the Autodolt not to save his Imprintee next time. It was too much of a processor ache for him.

* * *

><p>Miles sighed, finally relaxing now that Sam had left Barricade's hangar. He twisted from side to side, popping his back before walking back over to the 'con and sitting down in the same spot as before.<p>

"I'm going to guess that LadiesMan217 might just feel something for the Autodolt back?"

Miles snorted, "I definitely think so, but whether or not Sam realizes that any time soon is a dang mystery. And, besides…"

Miles trailed off when he heard the sound of heavy ped falls, signaling the coming of another Cybertronian. Barricade was already looking in the direction of the hangar door this time, having been paying attention, and sure enough Bumblebee walked in quickly. The Scout paused, looking pointedly at Barricade for a moment.

"I'm not leaving just because you want to talk to the organic!" Barricade growled, "More than likely I already heard about it, anyway."

Bumblebee glanced down at Miles, and Miles shrugged, grinning.

"What can I say? The mech listens."

Bumblebee just stared at the 'con, before turning his attention to Miles.

"Was Sam freaking out about the CPR? Because I really thought he might do so, but Ratchet grabbed him to make sure he was okay before I could even say anything, so it's not like I had the chance to tell. He's either freaking out about it, because he thinks of me like a guy, or he's not and he's just thankful that I saved his life again. How would I even tell? He's always so frustratingly awkward or round about about things! What did he come in to talk to you about? Was he freaking out over it?"

Barricade barely withheld a groan. Bumblebee didn't talk as fast as his Charge, but he said a lot more than the young teen had done. The only reason he didn't groan out loud was because he knew Miles would start on him about it later when Bumblebee went away, or the Scout would say something himself.

"I didn't even know you gave him CPR, Bee! My phone's dead and I haven't bothered to put it on to charge yet. Mikaela had something to ask me concerning a car my dad wanted fixed up, and we just all stayed on the line talking for a bit." Miles said soothingly, grinning. "You worried Sam didn't like it? Or that he _did_ like it, and you just don't know about it?"

Barricade was nearly surprised by the teen's quick and seemingly effortless damage control. Almost. Bumblebee immediately began to act differently.

"Of course I don't want to know if he liked it!" Bumblebee sputtered, "I just wanted to make sure he wasn't weirded out!"

Barricade snorted, "Primus, you're about as discreet over your feelings as a circle is trying to be a square."

"No one asked you, 'con!" Bumblebee snapped, Miles biting his lip to keep from snickering.

"You're the one who just waltzed in." Barricade replied with a growl.

"If you don't like it, then go ahead and tell me." Bumblebee glared.

"Next time I'll just put a sock on the door." Barricade retorted sarcastically, "One of those warrior organics mentioned it would keep others away."

Silence for a moment as Bumblebee and Miles stared at Barricade, then looked at each other and the teen shook his head in hopelessness while Bumblebee grinned.

"Barry, that's a human sign. It stands for: We're fucking, fuck off." Miles explained, grinning.

"Maybe then I'll finally get some privacy around here." A slight pause, and then Barricade added on dryly: "From everyone but you, of course."


	9. The Chicken Dance

**AN:** Ugh, I haven't updated in awhile! Some of the reasons: School, my sis went in the hospital, and then I got sick. That and I was just unmotivated. I know I said five reviews before next ch., but there was something going on with the review things like the first two days so I let it slide. **Five** reviews before the next chapter!

**Reviews:** Thanks to all who reviewed! (_MissMary, BrowneyedShamer, lovin'thebishies, Sky's Breaker_) No responses, sorry!

**AN2:** I'm assuming everyone knows what The Chicken Dance is. (I don't wanna be a chicken, don't wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt) If not youtube it!

**Chapter 9  
>The Chicken Dance<strong>

* * *

><p>Bumblebee rolled back and forth on his wheels for the millionth time, disturbing Epps', Will's, and Fig's precarious seating arrangements on the Scout's hood yet again. Barricade sat in his alt mode near the scout, but none of them were going to brave that kind of seating unless Miles was there, and neither he, Sam, or Mikaela were. Optimus Prime was in all of his bipedal glory, and at the moment not offering seating arrangements on his servos or shoulders. The young Prime chuckled at the yellow Scout.<p>

"Anxious about seeing another again after so long, or is it because a certain organic isn't here?" Optimus asked, voice light and teasing.

That stopped Bumblebee in his tracks, the Scout sinking low on his shocks like he had been caught sneaking a cookie out of the cookie jar.

Will grinned, "You'll get Sam for the party later, Bee. Just wait. You too, Barricade."

Barricade merely snorted in response.

Ratchet, Ironhide, and Wheeljack had left the base a while ago to retrieve Prowl, the SIC of the Autobot's having finally made his way to Earth. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jazz had been forced to stay behind. Jazz and Prowl were longtime friends, and the Saboteur had a habit of being a little too affectionate. The twins were hiding guilt over not being able to stay with him during something as simple as a Decepticon trap, not to mention they had a habit of driving the poor SIC over the edge with their shenanigans.

The party was for both the twins and Prowl. The twins had only been on Earth for a day before a staticky message was received from Prowl, telling of his coming. Their welcome party had been put off to match Prowl's. Miles and Sam had returned home to resume their regular school schedule, and Prowl's landing was luckily enough on a Friday. That meant a party could be held that night with Bumblebee fetching the teens for a small two night stay. Jazz and the twins were currently setting up the party decorations in the main hangar.

"Hey, I think I see them!" Fig called, standing up on Bumblebee's hood, and pulling out a pair of binoculars. "Wait, you guys are allowed to take similar looking alt modes? Not fair!"

Epps and Will scrambled to get the binoculars from Fig, while Bumblebee transformed underneath them, dropping them all on the ground as Ratchet, Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Prowl drove on to base. The newest arrival stopped just short of Barricade, alt mode nearly matching the 'con's. For a human it would be easy to mistake them at a first glance.

"If it bothers you to have the same alt mode as me then get a different one."

It was said in a curt and straightforward way, in such a monotone voice that it almost surprised the humans. Even Barricade had a growl, snarl, or some hint of anger or annoyance in his. Barricade's reply was even shorter, the 'con just transforming into bipedal mode. Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Wheeljack followed his example. Prowl followed suit, nodding respectfully at his Prime.

"PROWLER!"

That was all the warning given before Prowl was sprawled out on the floor, Jazz on top of him. Barricade and the organics stared at the two in surprise, while the rest of the Autobots just snickered. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe strolled on to the scene, both of them grinning at the rest of their team.

"Jazz, I believe you should let Prowl up. He still has to be seen by Ratchet." Optimus ordered gently.

Jazz decided to see that order as optional. Up until Prowl forced him off, that is.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee pulled up to the area outside the main hangar, coming to a stop slowly. Mikaela was the first one out, Miles and Sam fighting each other inside Bumblebee's interior.<p>

"God! Barricade, Bumblebee, please do something about those two!" Mikaela griped, before blinking. "Oh."

Both Barricade and Prowl were getting washed by Fig, Epps, and Will. Jazz's holoform was helping, his alt mode already drying in the sun a bit to the side. Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Wheeljack had already been done. Sunstreaker said he'd be doing himself, and Optimus would be a collective effort for when the teens actually got there.

Sam finally broke away from Miles, practically falling out of Bumblebee. Miles followed his best friend quickly. Sam paused besides Mikaela, knowing one of them was Barricade, and one of them was Prowl, but not being able to tell who was who underneath the suds when both were quiet. He would have greeted Prowl, but he didn't know what police cruiser to look at while he did so.

"I'll help with Barry!"

Miles, however, didn't even hesitate. He ran straight for the police cruiser Jazz was working on, grabbing a sponge from one of the buckets, and setting to work.

"Oh for the love of-" Epps cut himself short, "How the hell could you tell that was him?"

Sam and Mikaela smirked at each other, before Mikaela turned to Epps.

"So how much money did you lose, Robert?" She asked innocently, ignoring the scowl the Sergeant sent her way.

Jazz snickered, and Bumblebee chuckled as he activated his own holoform, placing it near Sam out of habit.

"Sam, Mikaela, Miles, I'd like you to meet Prowl, Second in Command of the entire Autobot army." Bumblebee took care of the introductions. "Prowl, this is Sam, my Charge, Mikaela, and Miles, who is Barricade's…" Bumblebee trailed off, searching for a good way to put it. He looked at Sam, and then the 'con himself, but found nothing. "Something, pit if I know."

"Friend!" Miles said helpfully, grinning.

A snort from the 'con himself, "That's up for debate."

* * *

><p>The party was well under way by the time night fell. Barricade and Miles had been sent off base to retrieve some more snack foods, Optimus saying he'd let Barricade prove his trustworthiness. By now he was trusted, at least a lot more than he had been originally. And he was still the only Decepticon on Earth that they knew of.<p>

They had just returned, Barricade using his holoform to help Miles carry everything to the table that had been set up in the main hangar for easy access. Barricade had just finished setting everything down when he heard the teen make a strange sound. Barricade turned around to see what Miles was making a fuss about, and instantly regretted this action.

"I think it's safe to assume the infamous Autobot twins spiked the Energon."

Miles tilted his head to the side, "I can't decide whether to be horrified or laughing my ass off at the sight of boss 'bot break dancing."

"Horrified." Barricade deadpanned. "I'd avoid the human beverages as well. The organic warriors seem to be a bit more off than usual."

"Yeah I see what you mean." Both of them watched in silence for a moment. There was Wheeljack, somehow making a cube of Energon explode as the Twins and Fig watched, and there was Ironhide and Ratchet. "Is that Ironhide and Ratchet? What are they doing?"

Silence, Miles leaning to the side to get a better look. Ironhide had Ratchet up against the wall, and it looked like their chestplates were open, and he could just hear Ratchet and it sounded like he was-Oh. "Oh, guess I won't need those lifelike diagrams anymore. Um… want to go to your hangar?"

"I'd rather see Megatron and Starscream sparking then suffer through anymore of this."

"I'm actually a bit surprised you classify seeing Autobots sparking worse than seeing Starscream sparking."

Barricade shrugged, watching Will and Epps waltz over with Jazz's holoform in between them. Will and Jazz were laughing, but poor Epps looked a little winded. Jazz's eyes fell on Barricade, and the Saboteur grinned mischeviously. Before any of the organics could blink, Jazz had his arms wrapped around Barricade, dragging the wide-eyed 'con towards the dance floor.

"Got mah new dance partnah, Robbie!" Jazz said cheerfully, "Yah can have ya' sit down now!"

Miles, Will, and Epps watched as Jazz got as close as five feet to the designated dance floor before Barricade's holoform dispersed. Jazz stood there for a second looking at his now empty arms and pouting, before he too disappeared.

"Now did he drink the Energon, or is he just being himself?" Miles asked, looking to Epps.

Epps grinned, "Bit o' both, I think. Should I go rein him in?"

"Nah, it will be good for Barry to have the undivided attentions of his very own Autobot." Miles replied, snickering.

"It's a wonder why Barricade hasn't run out on us yet." Will said, shaking his head in amusement. "Sam's completely shitfaced, by the way. Boy can't hold his alcohol. Mikaela's safe with Prowl somewhere."

"Why are you telling me?"

"In case he calls Judy!" Epps replied for Will, grinning. "Woman's scary as hell. Almost as scary as Will's gal."

Before Miles could reply, Barricade's and Jazz's holoforms reappeared, Barricade moving behind Miles and placing the teen firmly between them. He glared daggers at the Saboteur, while Jazz just grinned back for a moment, then moving towards Epps.

"Little 'con didn't appreciate my hug!" Jazz mock-pouted, throwing an arm around Epps in fake despair.

"How'd you go from dancing to hugging?" Epps laughed, trying to pry Jazz off him.

Jazz's face lit up again, "Ohh, I forgot about the dancing! Come here, Barri-"

"Sorry, Jazz." Miles said, cutting the Saboteur off quickly. "I'll be the one teaching Barricade to dance. I'm the best _Chicken dancer_ I know."

Barricade eyed Miles warily, knowing he had to choose between the lesser of two evils here. The Saboteur was renowned for his stubbornness when it came to his crazy ideas, and Barricade did not want to deal with that. Then again, Epps was laughing awfully hard, and even Jazz himself seemed to like that idea better than getting Barricade to dance with him.

Sadly, Barricade chose the greater of the two. "What's that?"

* * *

><p>"Well hello, sleeping beauty. Aren't we looking wonderful this morning?" Miles asked cheerfully, leaning against Barricade's alt mode. Barricade's holoform stood beside him, impassive as ever. "By the way, those are my shorts, and you're missing a shirt."<p>

Sam could barely muster a halfhearted glare, but he managed it. He wasn't entirely too sure how he had gotten Miles' shorts, lost a shirt, and ended up in that closet, but the morning after migraine was rattling around in his head, and remembering hurt too much. He noticed Barricade, and noticed Sideswipe, the red mech seeming to be carrying yellow paint, but focused mainly on Miles.

"Why does my ass hurt, why am I in your shorts, why the hell was I in that closet, where the hell is my shirt, what the hell did I do last night, and who do I need to have Bumblebee kill for making me feel this way?"

Miles grinned, "I got the greatest pics ever. You're going to freak when you see some of them!"

"You got pictures?" Sideswipe asked, stopping in his tracks. A servo darted down to sweep the teen up. "I'll be borrowing Miles for a bit."

Both Barricade and Sam watched Sideswipe hightail it out of the hangar with Miles in servo, already talking to the teen in a hushed voice. Sam looked to Barricade when he could no longer see them.

"All the same questions, pointed at you."

"The twins," Barricade replied, "They spiked the organic mixtures and the Energon. I was with the fleshling retrieving more food so we were luckily spared that incident."

"Right. Blame the twins for the pounding in my head." Sam groaned, pausing a second to lean against a wall. "Everything else?"

"You and the Scout had some fun last night." Barricade drawled.

"Fun? What kind of fun?" Sam asked, staring at Barricade with wide eyes.

Barricade smirked, "Come now, you're the organic. What fun comes to mind that involves missing clothing, switched clothing, a hurt aft, and closed dark spaces?"

Barricade had expected Sam to think of what the organic ended up thinking of. He just didn't expect him to overreact the way he did.

* * *

><p>"MILES!MilesMilesMilesMiles!" Sam ran right past the room Miles was in, and then back tracked quickly.<p>

"What? I'm busy!"

Miles was attempting to get his phone back from Sideswipe, but one tiny organic going against an Autobot who was usually deemed a frontliner? He wasn't having much luck. Sideswipe wanted any and all pictures of last night, having gotten just as drunk as anyone else who fell into his trap.

"How does Barricade know what I did last night?" Sam asked, looking a tad more presentable than before. He'd managed to put a shirt on, at least.

"He was with me the entire night, basically. Left him on his own for five minutes and Jazz scared him with a hug, he didn't leave me the rest of the night. We kept an eye on things for the most part. Made sure no one hurt themselves too bad." Miles replied, hoisting himself up to Sideswipe's arm. Now he just had to get to the servo.

"Oh my God…"

"I'd suggest going to see Bumblebee so you ca-"

Miles blinked, and Sideswipe watched in surprise as Sam practically sprinted out of the room when he heard 'Bumblebee'.

Sideswipe looked down at the tiny organic, "Guess he really wants that shirt back?"

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

><p>Miles watched from his seat on Barricade's leg as Sideswipe was forced to clean the rec-room in holoform only. Much of the damage was Cybertronian-sized, meaning it would take a lot longer at an organic size. Bumblebee was being nice, and had his holoform out to help. Jazz's holoform was also out, though he was more making a mess of things than helping.<p>

"How serious do you think the other fleshling would have taken me if I insinuated he and the insect had coitus?" Barricade asked offhandedly.

"Barry, do you have something to do with why Sam hasn't been near Bee all day?" Miles asked, glancing at Bumblebee's holoform, then back to Barricade. "And what's coitus?"

"Sex."

Miles took the reply to mean that yes, Barricade did have something to do with why Sam hadn't been near Bee all day. Miles thought about it, having known Sam for a long time. He then looked at Barricade, and thought some more.

"He'll eventually hear that they didn't do it." Miles said eventually. He now regretted saying that Barricade would know exactly what happened to him the night before, though.

"Are you sure about that?"

Miles rolled his eyes, "Oh, really, now. How many people are going to say they did it?"

* * *

><p>That night, and Bumblebee still hadn't seen Sam all day. The holoforms of Prowl, Ironhide, Barricade, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Optimus, as well as Mikaela, Miles, Will, and Epps were all in the rec-room. Ironhide and Optimus were teaching Prowl how to adjust his holoform to blend in better. Bumblebee was pacing ever so slightly, but everyone was ignoring him by now.<p>

Will and Epps were intent on a game they were playing, and Mikaela was nagging at Miles. She wanted to know where Sam was, but Miles refused to give anything away. Like he even actually knew, all he knew was why the teen wasn't showing up. Bumblebee listened in on the two, hoping to hear any news, but got as much as Mikaela did from it. Barricade just alternated between watching everyone and mech.

Bumblebee finally snapped, turning to face Miles. "Okay, where in the Pit is Sam?"

"I don't know, I'm not his keeper." Miles replied calmly, taking a long sip of his bottle of water.

"Well find o-" Bumblebee cut himself off when he saw Sam enter the room out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to great his Charge. "Sam! There you are! I've been missing you all day, where have you be-"

This time Bumblebee was cut off by Sam, the teen grabbing him and kissing him. All other activity in the room ceased, the only sound being Miles choking on his water. Mikaela's and Epps' jaws dropped, and Will and Ironhide looked with wide eyes. Jazz and Optimus were grinning. Prowl looked like he didn't know what to think, and Barricade looked slightly amused. When Sam pulled away, Bumblebee looked slightly dazed.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Mikaela smirked, watching as Sam went from confident to awkward teen male in a few seconds. Bumblebee looked as if he was still trying to process what had just happened.

"W-well, considering what happened last night…" Sam stuttered, and then trailed off. He had psyched himself up so much he hadn't realized that there had been quite so many people and mechs in the room.

"What happene' las' nigh'?" Jazz asked, raising an eyebrow. He added a whine to his voice, "Wha' did I miss?"

"Me n' Bee, we-"

"Sam!" Miles cut him off, "Barry was being a 'con."

Sam gaped at Miles, and then at Barricade. The 'con just shrugged in return, and Miles bit his lip to keep from laughing. Sam sputtered, trying to think of something to say, and they all watched his face start to turn bright red. And then Bumblebee snapped out of it, grabbing Sam and kissing him.

Barricade made a face, "I so don't need to be seeing this."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ironhide growled, "Are you saying _Barricade_ had something to do with them finally getting together?"

"He told Sam they had coitus," Miles grinned, "Not so bad for a Decepticon now, huh? Barricade ends up being the one to get them together, that's hilarious!"

"This is unbelievable!" Ironhide muttered, holoform dispersing so he could inform Ratchet of the newest couple.

Mikaela took out her phone to take a picture, Epps following suit. Not a moment later and Bumblebee was dragging a red-faced Sam out of the room so they could talk. Barricade had singlehandedly gotten the two together, and the only thing the 'con and Prowl found more surprising then that was how everyone got over that little surprise so quickly. Optimus went right back to teaching Prowl on the holoform, Jazz helping. Will and Epps resumed their game, though they were now gossiping about the newest couple and the betting pools surrounding the two. Altogether, only Prowl and Barricade would be surprised by the two getting together. Prowl because he hadn't been there long, and Barricade that it had actually happened. Especially with Sam starting it.

The real surprise would come even later that night, when Sideswipe leaked a video of Barricade doing The Chicken Dance.


	10. Decisions pt 1 of 2

**AN: **Wooh, another chapter, and this one ends with a cliffhanger! Five reviews before I post the next chapter! (The next one is already almost done for once)

**Reviews:** Thanks to all who reviewed! (_Jacqueline Walker, Lady Quickshift, MissMary, Revak, sheekblack_)

**Chapter 10  
>Decisions part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>:Barricade, report.:<em>

Barricade slowly dragged himself out of recharge, the comm message flashing in his processor for a few moments before he replayed it to see what was said. He recognized the voice immediately, though he wished he hadn't.

_:What do you want, Starscream?:_

A pause on the other line, and Barricade took a moment to check the time. Three a.m. by human standards, and a quick scan showed no activity in or around his hangar. It was Thursday evening, meaning the teens weren't around. That usually meant the organic activity slimmed down, as well. The last thing he needed was for the Autodolts to know he was in contact with Starscream.

_:Ah, so you are alive!: _Starscream almost sounded slightly relieved, surprising Barricade. _:Your location?:_

_:Classified.:_

_:Do not get smart with me, glitch!:_ A snarl. _:I __let__ you live. You should be thanking me.:_

_:Come meet me and we'll see how well that little idea works out for you, Starscream.:_

Another pause, and this one lasted longer. Barricade growled in annoyance, running his claws along the ground.

_:As much as I'd like to, there is no need for hostilities. I have a proposition for you.:_

Barricade paused this time, making sure to keep the weariness out of his comm before he responded.

_:I'm listening.:_

_:I've gathered some of the other Decepticons, but most of them refuse to listen to me and believe me when I say Megatron is dead. I have yet to find Soundwave, and for some reason Megatron always did favor you a bit. I would like you to join me as my Second in Command and lead the Decepticons to victory. I've already worked out a way to resurrect Megatron.:_

Barricade snorted, _:__You__ want to bring Megatron back? What kind of fool do you take me for, Starscream?:_

_:Despite our past differences, I do have need of our great Lord Megatron. His loss benefits me very little, but when I-we-resurrect him, everything will be better. Surely he will reward m-us, too! And the Autobots will all be taken care of. Even their little organics.:_

_:What, you plan to take out Witwicky on your own?:_ The sneer was evident in Barricade's tone.

_:I know Megatron will want the Witwicky to be his. Maybe he'll take him as a socket? Take the Witwicky as a socket and his little Guardian as a Sparkmate?: _Starscream's laugh echoed through their comm link.

Once, those ideas would have pleased Barricade to no end. As Megatron's socket, Sam would be thoroughly defiled. There was no love there like it would be with an Imprinting, all the teen would be doing is keeping the Decepticon he hates alive for even longer, and suffering through humiliating acts to do so.

And forcing the insect to be his Sparkmate? Bumblebee wouldn't be able to try to kill Megatron, would defend him even from Autobots. And the Autobots would have to fight him, but most of them wouldn't be able to do that, much less kill the Autobot Scout. He'd have to watch as his precious Charge suffered at Megatron's servos, unable to do anything to stop it. Maybe Megatron would even force Sparking with him, and wouldn't that be wonderful?

_:I'll contact you later.:_

With that, Barricade cut the comm link, shutting down the connection to Starscream. He transformed into his alt mode, settling down to think.

Now those ideas just left a bad feeling at the bottom of his Spark. What kind of Decepticon was he?

* * *

><p>"Prime." Prowl said, looking up from the screen.<p>

Optimus was silent, battle mask down as he thought. Ratchet had been the one to come to them, saying Barricade was in contact with another Decepticon. The Med-bot had put a device in Barricade's comm system to alert him of such one of the first few times he was inside the Decepticon, and now it was coming in handy. They had just listened to everything Starscream and Barricade had said.

"We'll have to wait and see," Ratchet replied for Optimus, shaking his helm.

"But-" Prowl began, only to be cut off by his leader.

"Ratchet is right." Optimus interrupted, "We will have to wait and see. Prowl, I trust you'll keep an eye in case they talk again. Ratchet, you will tell Ironhide, Jazz, and Wheeljack."

"What about the twins and Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.

"No, it will affect how they react and treat Barricade." Optimus replied, "Ironhide already goes between liking and hating him, and Wheeljack will be able to remain indifferent. Jazz will be able to do what needs to be done. I'm afraid Bumblebee has grown attached, and the twins, or at least Sideswipe, have been fairly friendly to him since their fight."

Ratchet nodded, "And the organics?"

"Tell none of them. This will be Barricade's one and only chance, the proof whether he can be trusted or not." Optimus vented softly, staring hard at the screen.

"What if he gives our location to Starscream?" Prowl asked, frowning.

"That's a risk we'll have to take."

None of them bothered mentioning the last part that Starscream had said, each of them not wanting to have it on their processors for a moment longer than necessary.

* * *

><p>It was one of the few times Barricade had been outside of the base, and like usual he was with Bumblebee, Miles, and Sam during it. The four were out at an old abandoned barn, Bumblebee using his bipedal mode and projecting a movie on to the side of it so the place was like a make shift drive in.<p>

Sam and Bumblebee's holoform sat close together on Bumblebee's bipedal mode's leg, and Miles was on Barricade's hood, the Decepticon not even bothering with his holoform. The new couple hadn't been focusing on the movie at all, even though Bumblebee was the one playing it.

Instead, Bumblebee had one arm wrapped around Sam's shoulders, holding his Charge close, and the two were feeding each other. Bumblebee had already learnt how to taste like a human with the one sharing of souls he had done with Sam.

About the time that the two shared a look, and the two leaned together for a quick kiss, Miles decided to speak up.

"God, if you two get any sweeter I'm going to get diabetes!" Miles groaned dramatically, flopping back on Barricade's hood with a grin.

Bumblebee looked horrified, pulling away immediately.

Barricade snorted, "Primus, learn organic jokes, insect."

"Maybe I should learn their dances instead." Bumblebee shot back with annoyance, causing Barricade to growl. He'd never live the one dance down if Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, or the twins had anything to say about it.

"Bumblebee!" Sam admonished, "Play nice, or he'll never leave you alone."

"I can take whatever he throws at me." Bumblebee replied confidently.

Sam rolled his eyes, "But if you're occupied with him, that means you're not occupied with _me_."

The grin that appeared on Bumblebee's face was nearly blinding, but it wasn't there to be looked at for long. Sam quickly had the holoform's lips occupied with his own.

This time, Barricade and Miles groaned in unison. Sam couldn't contain a snicker, and Bumblebee raised the arm that wasn't holding Sam to give them an obscene human gesture.

Things quieted down once again, Miles getting enthralled in the movie, and Bumblebee and Sam enthralled in each other. Barricade couldn't help glancing over at the pair a few times, Starscream's words coming unbidden to his mind.

_**:I know Megatron will want the Witwicky to be his. Maybe he'll take him as a socket? Take the Witwicky as a socket and his little Guardian as a Sparkmate?: **_

They had moved positions, Barricade noted. Now Bumblebee's holoform sat on his own bipedal mode's leg, leaning against his own chassis, as Sam sat in between the holoform's legs, leaning his back on the holoform's chest, and his head on the holoform's shoulder. The teen had one hand in Bumblebee's hair, lazily playing with the blonde locks, and the other hand stroking the metal underneath him. He whispered something, and Bumblebee grinned, leaning down to claim his lips.

Barricade spent the rest of the movie trying to like Starscream's words.

* * *

><p>This time, Barricade was waiting for Starscream to contact him. It was nearing three a.m., just like the previous night. Unlike the previous night, however, the teens were staying over. Barricade didn't bother to think that would change anything given the late time. He felt safe that he'd be alone.<p>

Miles would be the one to prove him wrong, of course.

The teen just walked into his hangar, carrying a pillow under one arm, and a blanket in his other. Barricade raised an optic ridge, and the teen just shrugged, walking over and moving between Barricade's legs. He put the pillow down, and then made himself comfortable, covering up with the blanket.

"Yes, come in, make yourself comfortable." Barricade drawled sarcastically, eyeing the teen.

"Oh, shut up, Barry." Miles rolled his eyes, "Sam and I share a room and it's incredibly hard to sleep when all I hear is cutesy couple noises. Thank Primus they haven't moved on to coitus yet, or else no one would rest around here."

"And isn't the floor cold?" Barricade asked, more as a hope that it would bother Miles enough to get the teen to leave.

"As cold and hard as your Spark."

Barricade shuttered his optics in surprise, and then snorted. "Watch it, glitch."

Miles just grinned, staying silent. After a few minutes, Barricade just assumed the teen was actually trying to go to sleep. Barricade checked to make sure his comm link was slightly open, but not exactly inviting either.

"How did you know you imprinted on me?" Miles asked, rather out of the blue in Barricade's opinion.

Barricade glanced down at the organic, trying to decide whether to answer truthfully or not. He didn't see a reason to lie about it.

"I didn't get any joy out of imagining your death." Miles gave Barricade an incredulous look, so Barricade tried to further his explanation. "That beast of yours, however, I had no problem getting joy out of imagining dead."

"Remind me to never let you anywhere near Masey again." Miles snorted, "And I'd have to say I'm pretty pleased with how everything's turned out due to your… not getting joy out of killing me."

"I'm stuck with Autodolts and organics, I'm so happy." Barricade grumbled sarcastically.

Miles snorted, "Stop trying to con yourself, Barry."

Miles realized the double meaning of his words just about the same time as Barricade, the organic looking at the Decepticon and the Decepticon looking at the organic.

"You've been with the Decepticons a long time, haven't you? You're just a bit older than Bumblebee, meaning you've been in this just about as long, if not longer, right?"

Barricade just nodded in reply.

"What do you think would have happened if the Decepticons hadn't gotten to you?" Miles asked softly. The teen didn't think Barricade had willingly joined the Decepticons, and Genitors had never been mentioned.

"Who knows? Maybe I would've gone Autodolt." Barricade replied with a disgusted sneer, but both could see the underlying truth to it.

* * *

><p><em>:Barricade.:<br>:Barricade! Screamer's being a tight aft again, how have you been?:_

Barricade checked his internal clock, barely containing a growl. Starscream had managed to catch him in the middle of recharge again, and this time he'd brought a guest. Barricade was beginning to think that Starscream somehow knew when he was in recharge. It was now five in the morning, and the entire base was beginning to stir.

Barricade opened his optics and glanced down, confirming that Miles was still there. Though he didn't have to, he could hear the teen snoring well enough.

_:Starscream, Skywarp.:_

Skywarp was one of Starscream's trine, and one of the friendlier Decepticons. Barricade held a higher respect for Skywarp even when he had adopted that three headed organic on Urnon, looking strikingly similar to a large three headed squirrel with spider eyes, then Starscream any day. Despite the fact that Skywarp had once painted him pink from helm to ped.

_:Enough idle chit-chat.:_ Starscream snapped, _:Are you going to help me or not, Barricade?:_

_:I wouldn't help you if you were Unicron himself.:_

A fabulous list of angered expletives floated across the link to Barricade, and he smirked.

Skywarp snickered, _:Now, Starscream, calm down. We need Barricade, he could know where the Autobots are.:_

There was a pause as Starscream let that sink in, the seeker having not thought about that.

_:And do you know where they are?:_ Starscream asked, though it was more mocking than anything else.

_:I do._:


	11. Welcome pt 2 of 2

**AN: **Literally no time. Just posting this before heading to school. Five reviews!

* * *

><p>Skywarp snickered, <em>:Now, Starscream, calm down. We need Barricade, he could know where the Autobots are.:<em>

There was a pause as Starscream let that sink in, the seeker having not thought about that.

_:And do you know where they are?:_ Starscream asked, though it was more mocking than anything else.

_:I do._:

Shocked silence from both Starscream and Skywarp, and wasn't that rare? Barricade took a moment to enjoy his little victory, optics drawn to Miles as the teen gave a half snort and rolled over so he was facing Barricade.

_:Where are they, you glitch?:_ Starscream demanded. _:We'll want to have them all captured for Lord Megatron before we resurrect him. Maybe expend a few of them, like the Weapons Specialist.:_

_:Ohhh, can I have the Medic?:_ Skywarp asked maliciously, his intent evident in just those six words. _:He'd be fun to break in.:_

_:Let Hook have the little Autobot first, 'Warp.:_ Starscream replied, _:Unless you want him first, Barricade? Or the Weapons Specialist, perhaps both? I hear that they're Sparkmated, after all.:_

_:Fine, but I get the organic pets they have! All minus Witwicky, that is. Even the femme, and any new ones.: _Skywarp demanded, a whine in his tone. Starscream agreed.

Skywarp's words reminded Barricade of what Starscream himself had said, and his optics slipped down to the sleeping form of Miles again.

_**:And the Autobots will be taken care of. Even their little organics.:**_

He was one of 'their little organics', even if it was technically Barricade's fault that he knew in the first place. Sam would be Megatron's, and what would happen to Miles? Especially if it got out that Barricade had imprinted on him? An organic who was making a Decepticon weak, and a Decepticon weak enough to imprint on an organic.

Barricade growled, _:Go to the pit, Starscream, and never come back out.:_

_:What are you saying, Barricade? Too afraid to give up their location?: _Starscream growled. Barricade didn't respond, and Starscream laughed. _:Do you really think you can claim Neutrality?:_

Both of them knew there was no Neutrality option once you had been a Decepticon. Any Decepticon would kill you, and the Autobots were reluctant to waste good men protecting a had-been Decepticon that wasn't even helping them out. The only other choice was to become an Autobot, because at least then most of the other Autobots would protect you.

_:I'd rather be an Autobot then be associated with you in any way, Starscream. Take my status and shove it up your aft.:_

_:HOW DARE YO-:_

Barricade cut the comm link, and then shut off his comm system completely. There was no chance of Starscream contacting him now. The now ex-con vented sharply and slammed a servo on the ground out of anger, wondering if he had just made a mistake and signed his own death warrant. There was no doubt that he would be a target of the Decepticons. At least before the Decepticons hadn't known, even if he had been friendly to the Autobots. Now they knew.

"Barry?" Miles' voice made the now ex-con look down again. He had obviously woken the teen up, but he hardly cared.

"What?"

Miles just eyed the irate mech in front of him. This was the angriest he had ever seen Barricade, and he had no idea what could have happened. Especially not when he had been sleeping near the ex-con the whole time. Clenched servos, a strained response without even a growl or snarl, and darker than nomal red optics. For once, Miles knew better than to ask.

"Want to freak out Bee and Sam?"

* * *

><p>Prowl slumped back in his chair, relief coursing through his spark. Optimus vented softly to his right, and on his left was a silent Ratchet and an unusually silent Jazz. Directly behind him was a growling and snarling Ironhide. The fact that Barricade had chosen them over the Decepticons had done nothing to ease the Weapon Specialist's anger.<p>

"Ironhide," Ratchet said gently, though there was a warning tone to his voice. "Those were just words."

"Those words held intent, Ratch!" Ironhide growled, "They'd really do that to you! I'll kill them!"

Optimus placed a servo on Ironhide's shoulder, "Calm, old friend. Barricade has chosen our side, and now they have no option of trying to surprise us. Nothing will happen to Ratchet."

There was silence for a moment, before Ironhide brushed the Prime's servo off his shoulder and nodded shortly. Prowl shut down the screen, and turned around to look at them all.

"What now?" Prowl asked. "Are we going to let Barricade know we know?"

"Ah say we throw 'im a welcomin' parteh," Jazz said cheerfully, grinning.

Ratchet snorted, "Yes, which will go beautifully. Oh, hey, Barricade, welcome to the Autobots! Thanks for not being a complete aft towards us, but hey we know because of something we put inside you. Want me to take it out now?"

"I think," Optimus started, grinning. "That he will have slightly expected something like that. Our apparent misuse of trust was throwing him for a loop, I believe. It would be best to just get it out of the way, I suppose. I doubt he'd do it."

"Yah." Jazz nodded, smirking. He then looked around, shuttering his optics. "Where'd 'Ide go?"

Everyone looked at Ratchet, and Ratchet looked back, using a human gesture he had seen Sam make many times. He shrugged.

* * *

><p>Barricade pulled up outside the barracks, Miles slipping out quickly and running towards his and Sam's room. Barricade watched the teen for a moment, wondering how he could be quite so cheerful in the morning, before activating a holoform and following. He met Miles at the door to his and Sam's room, the teen grinning at him.<p>

"Look," Miles whispered, "I'll bet they're still asleep cuddled together. I'll just use Judy and you can watch the sho-"

Barricade shoved a hand over the teen's mouth, startling Miles for a moment until he gestured to the door. Miles leaned closer to hear what Barricade was apparently hearing, placing his ear up against the door. The ex-con didn't need to, he just waited and listened next to the teen.

"_You know I don't mind doing… that,_" Sam was saying with a breathless sigh, "_But on Miles' bed?_"  
>"<em>I'm sure he won't mind. We'll just change the sheets later.<em>"

Miles looked horrified, covering his eyes with his hand and opening the door with the other. "Don't you dare screw on my bed!"

There was only silence, until Barricade snorted. Miles chanced a look through his fingers, staring at a smirking Sam and Bumblebee. Sam was on his own bed, while Bumblebee's holoform was resting on the ground beside it.

"You unbelievable assholes!"

Sam snickered, "You're not exactly quiet, buddy. Next time you want to freak us out maybe try toning it down."

"Or just don't try at all." Bumblebee added, grinning. "Since we're all up, why not go get breakfast?"

Miles grumbled, glaring at the two, but nodded. Bumblebee's and Barricade's holoforms dissolved, and Sam changed quickly before leaving with Miles. The two met up with Barricade and Bumblebee outside the barracks, the Cybertronians in their bipedal modes. Bumblebee reached down and picked up Sam, while Barricade left Miles on the ground.

They would have made it to the cafeteria before even the soldiers for once, if Ironhide hadn't come stalking into their way. Barricade and Bumblebee stopped immediately, eyeing the angered Weapons Specialist warily. But Ironhide was only glaring at Barricade.

"Whatever you think he did, he didn't." Miles called up to Ironhide, moving in front of Barricade's ped so he could have a better view. "I was with him all night, basically, and all of this morning."

"I know what he did, organic." Ironhide growled, before looking back to Barricade. Barricade looked back, obviously unsure whether to get in a defensive position or not. "And I wanted to say thank you."

Bumblebee looked at Barricade with wide optics, and Barricade just stared at Ironhide completely floored. Ironhide just kept staring at Barricade, looking a little less angry. Sam looked between the three from Bumblebee's servo, and then down to Miles who looked just as confused as he felt.

"Uh, thank you for what?" Sam finally asked.

Ironhide looked down at the tiny organic, before glancing up as Optimus Prime walked on to the scene. For once, the Prime had his battle mask up, showing his grin openly.

"It's a long explanation, Samuel, but Barricade is now an Autobot. He had a chance to tell our location to Starscream, and refused him." Optimus said, patting Barricade on the back and receiving a sour look from the ex-con.

"What?" Sam asked, sounding torn between surprise and happiness.  
>"WHAT?" Bumblebee was just shocked.<p>

"I'm an Autodolt now. Primus help me." Barricade growled at the both of them.

Optimus' grin widened, and Ironhide just snorted. Sam smiled, before glancing down at Miles, who was unusually silent. Barricade's optics followed his glance, and then they were all looking at Miles expectantly.

Miles just grinned, "Welcome to the dark side, Barry. We have Energon cookies."


	12. Fear

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait! Literally just a huge writer's block on EVERYTHING! Once again, five reviews before the next chapter!

**Reviews:** Thanks to all who reviewed! (StarGazingAtMidnight, Geekgirl, MissMary, Lady Quickshift, OrianPrime92, Serenity Lhane)

**Chapter 12  
>N.B.E<strong>

* * *

><p>"Humans can be surprisingly perceptive when they want to be," Bumblebee commented offhandedly.<p>

The young Autobot Scout was sitting in his bipedal form in the Medbay, having opted for the spot right next to Barricade. Ratchet had decreed that as Barricade was no longer a Decepticon, the Decepticon insignia would be taken off of him. Barricade knew better than to argue with a Medbot who had no qualms about using force to get what he wanted, and nothing was said about putting an Autobot one on him, though all knew he was as much of an Autobot now as he was a Decepticon when Megatron lived. Bumblebee was just along for the ride, trying to get the fact that the used to be Decepticon was now on his side through his processor.

Barricade glanced sideways at the yellow mech, asking without voicing anything.

"Miles mentioned he spent the night with you," Bumblebee said by way of explanation, "He realized that at least something was going on."

"Mm," Barricade made a noncommittal grunt.

"I guessed there was something, too, with the way Optimus and some of the others were acting. And you stared when we watched the movie."

"I did _not_ stare."

A snort. "You stared."

"You were too busy making goo-goo eyes at Samuel and engaging him in physical interactions to pay attention to me!" Barricade growled.

"So you _did_ stare," Bumblebee said, smirking triumphantly.

Silence from both mechs as Barricade glowered angrily, and Bumblebee enjoyed his small little triumph. They might be on the same side, but Bumblebee liked a word that Sam had chosen to describe the strange little relationship he had formed with the ex-con: frenemies. Another strange human word that indicated friends who were enemies, and while it had thrown Bumblebee for a loop for the longest room, he thought he was finally beginning to understand it a bit.

Another moment, and Bumblebee listened for Ratchet. "Ratch sure is taking a while."

"I believe Sideswipe is seeing if Energon can be formed in to human cookies. That means talking to Wheeljack, and Ratchet making sure that crazy bastard doesn't blow anything up." Barricade replied with an annoyed tone. He had hardly wanted to be ordered to the Medbay by the Medbot, and much less wanted to wait for Ratchet to show.

"That's probably where our organics are, too." Bumblebee deduced fairly quickly, finding himself in a very unusual organic-less state. Sam was almost always with him if they were on base, and if not there was always another organic walking about.

Barricade leaned back on his servos, venting softly. The wait was on.

* * *

><p>Sam and Miles climbed out of Ironhide, pausing on Sam's driveway so Will could talk. Ironhide, upon request, had agreed to drive the two back to Tranquility so they could get into Sam's toolshed and grab some metal sheets. Afterwards, the two would go over to Mikaela's father's shop, though both were out on a shopping spree for Mikaela's birthday, and borrow the welder to create giant cookie cutters for the Energon cookies they were going to make the Cybertronians back on base. Will had begged to come along, and acted as driver.<p>

"Me 'n Hide will go and get us all a little snack. I've been stuck with Epps cooking for the past week, I need it."

Ironhide rumbled with amusement, earning himself a smack on the side from the hungry soldier. Will grinned at the teens and waved, before pretending to drive off. Both watched the Weapons Specialist drive away, Sam laughing as Miles shook his head and grinned.

"They're in your toolshed, right?" Miles asked, turning to look at his friend.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. I'll go make us some smoothies. Thank Primus Mom and Dad won't be home today to bother us."

Miles snickered, heading for the backyard as Sam headed for his front door. He got the spare house key out from under the mat and unlocked the door. He only paused on his way to the kitchen for a moment, picking up Mojo as he went.

"Not getting any of your pills today, you little junkie." Sam grumbled as he set Mojo on the counter, eyeing the cast on the tiny dog's leg. "I swear you get yourself hurt on purpose now."

The Chihuahua looked up at Sam with his big innocent eyes, and Sam gave him a little pet before getting out the blender and stuff to make his special smoothies. He had been making them for himself and Miles since they were ten, and even had given Mikaela the privilege of one. He couldn't help thinking that he'd have to let Bumblebee try one.

It wasn't until Mojo started barking that Sam looked up from his magical smoothie creation and noticed the black car that had pulled into his driveway. Even then, the teen thought nothing of it until he watched the men step out of it, and his stomach flopped. He panicked, trying to think of how best to get out without being noticed when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

Sam had completely forgotten about Miles. Of course it wouldn't have taken his friend that long to get the metal sheets. Sam ran out of the kitchen to try to stop him, but by the time he got there the door was already open and Miles was looking at four men in professional black suits with a confused expression. All four of them had on extremely dark sunglasses, making it impossible to see their eyes.

"Dude, what's up with the men in black?"

"Samuel James Witwicky, you are to come with us." The suit in the front ordered, and Sam would have bet anything he was looking straight at Miles, trying to decide what to do with an extra teen. "Bring your friend with you."

Sam had a very small urge to rip his hair out, at the rate things were going he'd not be able to do anything. Everything was happening too fast, if it was anything like last time Will and Ironhide wouldn't make it back in time. While he did have some experience with being kidnapped by the government, Miles didn't, and he blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"He has nothing to do with them."

Miles looked even more confused, "What? Sam, what's-"

"Bring them both," The suit in front ordered again. He was obviously in charge, the three behind him coming forward. One grabbed Sam, and another grabbed Miles. Sam didn't even bother struggling, he knew it was no use, and he watched as Miles struggled for a moment, before looking to Sam and stopping himself. Sam looked at Miles hard, almost willing him to understand, to read his lips as he mouthed 'follow my lead'. He was relieved when his friend nodded in agreement.

"And get rid of their cellphones! We don't want to be tracked until the right moment!"

One of the other three black suits ordered the teens to place their cellphones on the front step, just on the welcome mat and side by side. Sam shot Miles a look, and he had never been so grateful that they were so close before. Miles immediately started causing a tiny scene, and getting all three of the suits' attention on him.

Sam took the time to get out his cellphone and pull up his messages, typing one single thing in. He was just about to send it when he heard flesh connect with flesh, and Miles curse vehemently. He looked up in shock, seeing Miles holding one of his eyes, but he couldn't tell which black suit had done it. It didn't look like any of them had moved.

"I will not say it again. Both of you, now!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Ironhide pulled up to the Witwicky household, parking himself on the side of the road in case Sam's parents came back. The Weapons Specialist noted two immediate changes: the front door was open, and the rodent was out. Ironhide reminded himself that if he killed Mojo, both Sam and Bumblebee would be upset.<p>

"Something's wrong." Will stated, surprising Ironhide.

"I know, the rodents out. Just don't let it come near me, last time it lubricated all over me." Ironhide growled in warning, shuddering in disgust.

Will rolled his eyes, "No, 'Hide. Most of us don't just leave the front door open, and our dog on the loose without anyone watching it. Something's wrong!"

In a split second, Ironhide had his holoform activated. Will was already out of the mech, going and picking up an ecstatic Mojo. Ironhide went for the house with his holoform, even as he scanned the inside of it the best he could. There was no sign of either teen.

"My scans do not pinpoint any living organics in the house." Ironhide commented, stopping short of the front step.

Will walked over, carrying the tiny Chihuahua. "What is it? We need to go inside and look for signs of struggle."

Will stopped next to Ironhide when he noticed the same thing. Two cellphones, lying side by side on the welcome mat. He knew from memory which cellphone belonged to which teen, and immediately picked both of them up to check for any sent messages proclaiming what happened.

"It's not sent, but Sam has a message opened to Bumblebee. It just says 7." Will read, before sticking both phones in his pockets for safe keeping. Ironhide didn't need an explanation for what the number meant, he had dealt with it before Will had.

Ironhide growled, dispersing his holoform. "I thought your government disbanded Sector Seven?"

"They did. Sector Seven no longer exists, and whoever is doing this is working on their own." Will glanced inside the house, before glancing down at the tiny dog in his arms. He shut the front door carefully and then walked over to his Guardian.

"That _thing_ is not getting inside of me!" Ironhide growled, locking his doors immediately.

"Let me bring Mojo and I'll break the news to Bumblebee while you tell Optimus."

Ironhide unlocked himself just as quickly, even opening the door for the soldier. Even if the rodent lubricated in his interior it would be better than having to tell Bumblebee that Sam had been taken. The Scout was practically head of ped for the teen, and Ironhide had been extremely happy to see them finally get together. He knew just how protective a Cybertronian could get of their Sparkmate, he had become like that many times to protect Ratchet. Sam, however, was no Ratchet. The teen was just a little fleshy organic with nothing going for him but the ability to talk himself out of several corners.

"What about Barricade?" Ironhide asked, the Witwicky household already far behind them. Human speed limits didn't apply to him.

Will blinked, he hadn't thought about Barricade at all. Miles was the one who had practically taken on the ex-con, so if anything he would have feared telling the teen that Barricade had been kidnapped. But the other way around? Only Miles could hazard a guess of how the mech might react, and even then the teen was usually off the mark. The soldier had no idea what the mech would even think, or if he would even care.

Will sighed, "Just get Optimus on the comm and start filling him in. We'll worry about the Younglings later."

* * *

><p>Sam sat beside Miles in the car, one of the black suits on either side of them, and two in front. Even if they had tried to pick up some sort of idea as to where they were going it'd be pointless, the road was completely empty. Miles was already nursing the beginnings of what looked like a nasty black eye, and Sam felt horrible for it. Both had been quiet the entire time, but Sam thought it was time to speak up.<p>

"You're Sector Seven, aren't you?" Sam asked, "I thought that branch of the government had been disbanded."

The suit in the driver's seat snorted, the one who seemed to be in charge. "Oh yes, I believe that's what the paperwork says. Some things don't need the government to get their work done, however. We have a few… private funders."

"Is this Simmons doing? Where is he?"

"Simmons?" Another snort, "That fool is no longer with us."

"What are you trying to do, now?" Sam frowned, Simmons was the only one who knew from Sector Seven. He had hated the man, but at least if there was that much familiarity he could deal with all of this a little easier.

"Eradicate the N.B.E's from our planet."

Sam was shocked into silence, and Miles looked between his best friend and the man driving the car.

"N.B.E's?" Miles asked, finally speaking up.

"Hmm," The suit said thoughtfully, "You really are ignorant, aren't you? N.B.E. stands for Non-biological Extraterrestrial. What is your name, boy?"

Unwittingly, Miles had ended up playing what Sam had originally said. If the head of the suits seemed to think that Miles had no idea what he was referring to, then maybe they'd let Miles be, or so Sam hoped. In truth, while Sector Seven had been explained to the teen, the term N.B.E had never come up. Sam just watched his friend speak, willing him to keep up that façade.

"Lancaster, Miles Lancaster." This was said with a slightly British accent, but the James Bond reference went unnoticed, even by Sam. "What's your name?"

"Mr. Buckley, or Sir to you two. Next to me is Mr. King, and next to Witwicky is Mr. Nelson. Beside you is Mr. James."

Miles shared a look with Sam, both noting that it was Mr. Buckley who seemed to be in charge. Miles leaned back in his seat, having found out what he wanted to. Sam couldn't bring himself to relax even a little, though. Six words just kept repeating themselves over and over again in his head. _Eradicate the N.B.E's from our planet._


	13. Anger

**AN: **Ugh, here! I basically had it done for a few days, but I kept tweaking it a bit. FIVE reviews before the next chapter! And this weekend I'm going camping so I have a legit excuse for not typing. :P

**Reviews: **Thanks to all who reviewed! (_MissMary, Bookworm Gal, Serenity Lhane, Lady Quickshift, MissShelz, Not Yet Knowing_)

**AN2: **Renaming the 12th chapter. Not too important, not changing anything, just in case you think it changed. Enjoy 13!

**AN3:** For some reason FF decided it would be a good idea to disable my PM's, and turn off several of my alerts. So sorry if you've tried to review in a PM or say anything in one and couldn't, and thanks to ANGELnDEVIL for telling me!

**Chapter 13  
>Anger<strong>

* * *

><p>Bumblebee walked in to the hangar that Barricade resided in, Spark weighing him down with every step he took. Will and Ironhide had explained the situation to Optimus, and the young Prime had explained it to the Autobot Scout. His Sam was missing, and while Miles was with him, that hardly seemed to matter. He just wanted to find Sam.<p>

"You've heard by now." Bumblebee said, looking to the bipedal form of Barricade. Red optics stared back.

Barricade sneered, "Yeah, you Autodolts lost the young squishy organics. Nice going."

"We're going to find them," Bumblebee ignored the snide comment and turned, fully expecting Barricade to follow.

"Excuse me?" Barricade growled, "There's no we. You Autodolts should fix your own mistakes."

Bumblebee whirled around, and moved so close to Barricade that the ex-con actually felt the need to take a step back. They were standing chassis to chassis, and if Barricade hadn't taken a step back they'd actually be touching. There was almost no height difference between the two, so blue optics stared straight into red optics.

"Did that sound like you had an option?" Bumblebee asked, "I don't care if you're too scared to except how you and Miles are connected, but you've already been selfish enough to use that connection, so you're coming on your own or I'm dragging you there."

"Scared? How dare yo-!"

Bumblebee growled, "Yes, scared. You've been using him as a safety net since the first day you got here! You better thank Primus he's smart enough to deal with it all, because if he wasn't and didn't force his way to your side, then you'd be back out on your own! He made the others accept you, albeit some only because Sam would vouch for you if he would, but he's the reason the Twins went easy on you, and Prowl accepted you, and Ironhide's been going easy on you up until you switched sides, and everything else! He's probably even the reason you dared to switch sides, you knew as long as you had him you wouldn't have to worry about not being accepted!"

"That doesn't mean I like him!"

The look on Bumblebee's faceplates and in his optics shocked Barricade into shutting his mouth. Even in battles to the death he had never seen the Scout look so angry and murderous, and he found himself silently hoping that all of it wasn't actually directed at him, and most of it was directed at whoever had been stupid enough to take the mech's organic Sparkmate.

"Fine." Barricade grumbled, following the Autobot mech as he left the hangar.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in his seat, looking around the room and absorbing what few facts there were. There was only one means of light: a lone fluorescent light bulb hanging from the ceiling, but there was no light switch in the room. The walls were plain and whitewashed; the floor tiled an eggshell blue. There was only one means of entry, and that was through the ash grey door. There was a metal table, and two metal chairs directly opposite one another. Sam was in one of them.<p>

Sam had no watch, and his phone had been left back on his front porch. He had no idea how many hours had passed since he was first put into the room. The only thing he had to gauge time was a cup of coffee between his hands, at first having burnt his tongue when he took a tentative sip, but now ice cold. He had nearly fallen asleep three times, and had taken to humming random tunes until he could figure out what song they tended to turn to.

When the door finally opened and Mr. Buckley stepped in, Sam didn't say anything. He just watched.

"Hello, Mr. Witwicky. How are you?" Mr. Buckley asked, smile showing too white teeth as he sat down in front of Sam.

"Wonderful, and you, Mr. Buckley?" Sam asked in return, unable to keep a small bit of sarcasm out of his voice.

"Come now," Mr. Buckley was all teeth and no emotion, it unnerved Sam, "Here I was thinking that you'd be more amiable."

Sam leveled Mr. Buckley with a calm stare, "You forcefully take me and my friend from my house, you don't actually expect me to be polite, Sir."

"Your friend is merely…" Mr. Buckley drifted off, folding his hands in front of him, "Collateral damage. You are only here for one thing: so the N. will come."

"They have names." Sam bit out, more than a little annoyed at the man sitting in front of him.

Mr. Buckley laughed, "That will hardly matter soon."

"You're going to regret this." Sam growled, considering tossing his cup of coffee at the man.

"Why?" Mr. Buckley asked, smirking. "Will your N.B.E friends make me?"

"I will if they don't."

"I'm sure you will, Mr. Witwicky." Mr. Buckley laughed, standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Miles paced around the room he was in, getting angrier and angrier as the time flew by. His room was exactly identical to Sam's, though he didn't know it. What he did know was that his eye hurt like hell, and he was really beginning to hate Mr. Nelson. He was the man who had punched him in the first place, and had then decided he wasn't done. Miles hair was now cut, and he had been shoved in army pants and a white tank top.<p>

He kept an eye on the door, determined that if Mr. Nelson opened it he would get some sort of payback. But the person who opened the door was Mr. James. The man gestured Miles out of the door, and Miles left hastily, but didn't make it very far without a helpful hand on his shoulder to steer him the right way.

"I see Mr. Nelson got to you," The man commented, eyeing Miles new appearance.

Miles scowled, "What kind of tests could he possibly do that required hair and my clothes? The bastard's just sadistic."

"That he is." He laughed, surprising Miles. "How about you and me get a bit more informal, Mr. Lancaster? You can call me Donovan. May I call you Miles?"

"Knock yourself out," Miles consented, watching Donovan warily. "So why are you being so nice, Donny?"

"I need your help," Donovan admitted, unlocking and opening a door before ushering Miles inside.

Miles looked around, noting three objects and nothing else. There was an x-box, what looked like a steering wheel, and a mountain dew machine. He turned to Donovan, hearing a few clicks but dismissing it.

"What could you need my help with? If it's any tests like Mr. Nelson is committing you're out of luck." Miles said, making sure he got his distaste of Mr. Nelson out loud and clear.

"You know about the Autobots, don't you? It's all been a lie."

Miles was shocked, "How do you know?"

Donovan just smiled, opening his mouth to reply before looking behind Miles. "Watch out!"

The teen turned around, seeing a blur moving on the floor and then jumping straight at him. He tried to put his hands up to defend himself, but whatever it was was too fast, and wrapped around his head, concealing his vision.

"Mmf! Mmf!" Miles tried desperately to rip whatever it was off of his face, voice muffled by the thing.

"Roadrunner! Stop that!" Donovan admonished, and the thing immediately let go, dropping to the floor. Miles stared in shock at the tiny thing, recognizing that it looked like some kind of weird Cybertronian. When he checked the wheel was missing, and it wasn't too hard to figure out that the creepy spider looking thing was the wheel transformed.

Donovan reached down and picked Roadrunner up, smiling at Miles. "Sorry, he likes to give hugs."

"Hugs?"

"How about I explain first?" Donavon asked, stroking Roadrunner. "This is Roadrunner, the xbox is X-ed, and the Mountain Dew machine is Dewey or Dewbot. We have categorized them as Earth made N., the Allspark cube having brought them to life on its run through Mission City while being held by your friend."

Here Donovan paused, setting Roadrunner down as the tiny Earth born Cybertronian transformed back into his alt mode.

"They were brought here to be tested on, and no one else saw that we were causing them pain. I skewed the results and eventually made it seem like they just went inactive. But Mr. Buckley hasn't stopped the testing." Miles watched Donovan's face, seeing the guilt and humiliation. "At first I was all for the testing, I was just as angry at Sector 7, my life's work, being shut down as the others. I eventually realized that they were in pain, that they had emotions… What Roadrunner did to your face is his version of a hug. Only Dewey can actually give what we'd deem as a normal one, but then again he has a lot more to work with. I need your help to get them out of here. Roadrunner's already accepted you, and that means you're in with the rest of them. They're a tight group. I just can't figure out why they'd welcome you so quickly."

Miles could guess why Roadrunner had warmed up to him so easily. Ratchet had once explained that prolonged exposure to Cybertronians meant that some of their nanobots would rub off on the organics. He related it to a human brushing against a flower and the pollen sticking to them, they'd not notice anything. It was a means of claiming them, and of protecting them If anybot else should try to steal them. It was how Sunstreaker and Sideswipe recognized that Miles wasn't just some random organic who had happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, Barricade's nanobots were all over him after he had been riding inside of the ex-con that day. Bumblebee's were too, but it's easier to recognize the majority than the minority.

"It's a Cybertronian thing, they can recognize when an organics been in prolonged contact with one," Miles explained, and grinned. "It's more useful if a Cybertronian imprints on an organic, but you can learn more about that later. How am I supposed to help?"

"I'm going to call the base where the Autobots are being kept, and don't ask how I know. I'm going to tell them exactly where we are, what room Sam is in, and what room we're in. Mr. Buckley was hoping they'd threaten people to find out, but hopefully I'll get to them before it comes to that. You can act like you're hurt to incite them here faster."

Miles snorted, "Fuck that, I'm not doing it. That's just dirty. Trust me, Bumblebee will be here the moment you say that Sam's here too. "

"It needs to be convincing," Donavon frowned, he didn't want any risks. If he was Optimus Prime he'd be willing to let a few organics off to protect his team if he didn't think that other organics would actually be willing to hurt them.

"No go, dude. I know them, Bee won't be the only one hightailing it over. Probably Ironhide and Ratchet, too. Trust me."

* * *

><p>Will was surprised when he got a call from an unidentified number on the base's phone. He was even more surprised when he didn't recognize the voice, meaning the man didn't have the authorization to be calling the base, let alone know where the base was. He alerted Robert, and the soldier gathered whoever else he could. He pressed speaker just as Ironhide, Optimus, Barricade, and especially Bumblebee all gathered around. Optimus held up a hand to silence Bumblebee, and gestured for Will to take the lead.<p>

"State your name and what you want," Will ordered, figuring that was the best option. He knew Bumblebee just wanted to know where Sam was, but some things had to come first.

"_Mr. James, and I have a proposition for you,_" Mr. James paused for just a moment, before continuing. "_I know the locations of both teens, but I ask for safe harbor for myself and three other things._"

"And if we don't provide it?" Will asked, looking anywhere but Bumblebee as the Scout tensed up. If Optimus hadn't given him the order, he was sure the Scout would have said something already.

"_Then-_"

Mr. James was cut off by a loud popping noise, followed by Miles crying out.

"_OW! You shot me! You little son of a bitch!_"

"_I'm sending the location and a map. The coordinates of where each teen is are marked down. Goodbye._" Mr. James rushed, before hanging up.

Bumblebee relaxed after hearing Miles' voice and not Sam's, and then he felt horrible for feeling relieved. Optimus put a servo on his Scout's shoulder and squeezed gently, letting Bumblebee know that the others understood why he'd react in such a way.

That just made Bumblebee feel even worse, and looking to Barricade didn't make him feel any better. The ex-con's faceplates were for once entirely devoid of emotion, usually there was at least anger or ice cold hate in his optics. Now there was nothing, as if Barricade wasn't sure how he should be reacting in a situation like this. Bumblebee saw the clenched servos, claws carving tiny scratches in to black paint.

When a Cybertronian imprinted on something, be it another Cybertronian or an organic, there was always a small sense of possessiveness. For Bumblebee, his had been easily relieved due to his close relationship with Sam. Barricade, while getting close to Miles gradually through his own will or not, wouldn't have been able to get the same relief with all the back and forth between his faction and the Autobot faction, and the fact that Miles would most likely chose his long time friend Sam over a Cybertronian he bearly knew and that Sam would technically be enemies with being on the Autobot side. That meant the Autobots would protect Miles, and therefore Barricade would get no where near the teen. The mech's base instincts as a Cybertronian with an imprintee could potentionally drive him crazy, one reason Optimus was so open to recieving the outsider.

Now tiny organics had the gall to abduct his imprintee and hurt him, and while Bumblebee could be 99.999% certain that Barricade did in fact like Miles, he also knew that the base insticts would rile against the mere thought. His own were, he had never been so angry at the human race as a whole for allowing such people to walk the Earth as those that would take his Sam. That didn't mean he wanted to kill them or would kill them if he had a chance, but it did mean he wouldn't regret it if things came to that. They were just lucky that if they had harmed his Sam in anyway that he didn't know about it.

When Barricade finally did show the expected anger, Bumblebee had yet to see a matching degree on the ex-con before. There was no question that they were going to provide what Mr. James wanted, even if it ended up being a trap. Optimus Prime knew as a leader, and as a close friend, that Bumblebee would never just stick around when there was even a chance of retrieving Sam.

* * *

><p>"OW! You shot me! You little son of a bitch!" Miles cursed and grabbed his arm as a mountain dew can clattered to the floor, Donavon taking that as his cue to finish up the call and then send the coordinates and map.<p>

Donavon turned around, "What the hell happened?"

"He shot me!" Miles pointed at Dewbot, the Cybertronian transforming into his alt mode again quickly and cowering as much as a Mountain Dew dispenser can. "You wanted it to be convincing, so he shot me!"

"Oh," Donavon said slowly, frowning. "Dewey, you shouldn't shoot people. Now say you're sorry."

Dewey let out a high pitched warbling sound, X-ed and Roadrunner joining in the frequency. Miles sighed and nodded, before Dewey transformed and pulled him into a bear hug.


	14. Sorrow

**AN: **Wanted to get this done because I'm going camping. Thanks to all of the reviews! Five more before the next chapter. Can't name each individual, but you know who you are and thanks!

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Barricade pulled up to the top of a hill, Barricade flashing his lights so it would appear as if the canary yellow vehicle near him had just been pulled over. The hill itself was overlooking the facility they had been given directions to, set at a relatively safe distance of five miles away. The hiding spot for the facility was almost ingenious. It was off a major highway, found by a winding driveway that led into the woods. The building itself was disguised as a homely looking hotel, a sign partway up the driveway saying that it was 'for private club members only', indicating it was some kind of retreat, possibly for over worked business men and women who had money to spare.<p>

Altogether there appeared to be four floors, not including the fact that there could possibly be more under the ground. There was only one car, looking to have about four seats, but being able to fit six. Both had seen worse odds on Cybertron, and then they hadn't been going to rescue members of their team.

But Bumblebee knew that humans couldn't be underestimated, and while his whole Spark was screaming at him to just barge in, his well-honed Scout instincts told him to take note of whatever he could, and come up with a plan that would allow him to be in plain sight, but invisible at the same time. Besides, it would be more embarrassing for whoever had kidnapped his Sam if they got in undetected, and managed to get out with as little fuss as possible.

_:Optimus, are our alt modes still on file?:_ Bumblebee asked, opening a comm link that was just between him and his leader.

_:Affirmative, Bumblebee.:_

_:Sending in a data burst of our new look. Bumblebee out.:_

Bumblebee sent a data burst to Optimus before cutting the connection with his Prime. He then signaled for Barricade to scan one of the black sedans, and then did the same himself. The yellow Camaro and police cruiser disappeared, leaving behind two plain black sedans. In a moment they would make thirty four cars in the parking lot.

15 miles away a Peterbilt semi and two Lamborghinis sat waiting. If a call for help came, they would be there to answer it.

* * *

><p>Will, Robert, Fig, and Ironhide all sat in a circle, staring each other down. They were in the Medbay, all three humans sitting on a berth with Ironhide's holoform. The mech's bipedal body sat on a berth next to them, optics still activated so he could watch as his mate worked with Wheeljack.<p>

The four were attempting to decide who would be the unlucky soul, or Spark, to explain the kidnappings to Judy and the Lancasters. Miles' parents still had no idea what kind of government mess that their son had gotten wrapped up in, and given the circumstances Optimus had said it was time for them to find out.

"On the case of who shall inform the Witwickys and the Lancasters," Will began, shared a look with his fellow humans, and then nodded. Fig and Robert nodded as well, so Ironhide followed their example. He watched, just as confused as the two times before this had happened, as all three organics closed their eyes.

"Nose goes!" Robert called after a long pause, and three organic hands flew up to three organic noses . Then all three looked at a baffled Ironhide.

"Sorry buddy," Will said, offering an apologetic smile. "The process just doesn't work in your favor."

Ironhide growled, "I do not think I will ever get the complexity of this 'Nose Goes'. Next time we will do the 'Cutters, Paper, Rock'."

From the beginning Ironhide had been a favorite with the humans because he was willing to perform what he called 'Earth customs'. It had been a hit when Ironhide had gotten in the Rock, Paper, Scissors tournament and had competed in his bipedal mode. There was just something about watching a giant alien robot play, even if he could never get the name right. He still beat Will and Robert at it, but lost to Fig and Sam.

Poor Ironhide had yet to figure out that when it came to Nose Goes, it was not in fact some complex human tradition and that he just had to put a servo over his nasal ridge. The humans weren't going to tell him anytime soon, either.

Ratchet snorted, "I thought I told the lot of you to go easy on my mech?"

"But, Ratch," Will grinned, "It's 'Nose Goes', not us!"

Ratchet just shook his helm at how silly the tiny organics could be at times, and patted his mate on the shoulder. The poor mech had to face Judy and two oblivious parents down by himself. Though Ratchet did feel bad, that didn't mean he was going to help. Even he was a bit weary of Judy's responses.

* * *

><p>Sam had fallen asleep. After Mr. Buckley had left he had had no other visitors, and nothing to keep him awake. So he had crossed his arms on the table and used them as a pillow. He had woken up several times when he heard footsteps, but now he just slept through them.<p>

He woke up when he heard the door knob rattle, and several bangs against the door. Hope filled his heart as whoever it was picked the lock, knowing that if it was Mr. Buckley or anyone who worked for him that they would have a key. That meant it had to be Bumblebee, only a small part considering it to be Miles before tossing that idea away completely.

But when the door finally swung open, it wasn't who he expected. By the look on the holoform's face, he knew that the mech had been expecting someone different, too.

"Barricade?" Sam asked, bewildered.

There was no mistaking Barricade's holoform, even if the mech was dressed to match Mr. Buckley and his friends.

Barricade growled, "I swear to Primus if the Insect blames me for being the one to rescue you-"

"That's not important!" Sam cut Barricade off, "Does this mean Bee is getting Miles?"

Sam had to wait a moment as Barricade accessed his comm links, and commed Bumblebee. He tried to do so patiently, but his fingers beat against the table nonetheless.

"It was reported that this was the room Miles was supposed to be in, and instead you're in it. Now the room that was reported to have you in it is empty, but I did reassure the Insect that you're safe." Barricade said, and then turned around and walked out the door. "Come on, we'll go find him."

"How will we find him?" Sam asked, following Barricade out in to the hallway and sticking close to the ex-con, but just behind him. He hoped that if anyone saw them, they would assume that Barricade was one of them.

"Hack the cameras," Barricade replied, making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

Sam didn't think it could be that easy, but he knew that the Cybertronians were usually incredibly intelligent when it came to computers. Microwaves, on the other hand, tended to suffer at first.

Barricade went on walking, appearing as if he knew exactly where he was going and that he was a part of the facility. In truth, he was listening for rooms that held the telltale sounds of tiny computer fans running, though without the accompanying sounds of organics. He finally found one that fit what he wanted, and peaked inside, seeing the tiny room to be empty. It appeared to be an office of sorts.

Barricade went over to the desk and sat down, switching the computer from sleep and hacking in to it. Sam closed and locked the door behind them while Barricade worked, the ex-con occasionally frowning to himself. If he still had Frenzy they would have been in in less than five seconds, but instead he was stuck with his own work and what little he had learned from the tiny Cybertronian. Now it took him a minute and forty five seconds to crack whoever's computer he was using password, and then to hack into the cameras. He pulled up the videos immediately once he had access to them. Sam leaned in close to look at the multiple video feeds with Barricade, both scanning them until they spotted Miles.

The teen was just about to disappear out of the view of the camera. He appeared to be holding a steering wheel and what Sam recognized as an Xbox 360, though Barricade only knew it as a game player. There was a Mountain Dew dispenser against a wall near him, which seemed out of place as every other hallway had no such thing in it. Miles kept looking back at the Mountain Dew dispenser, as if to make sure it was still there, and then checking around the corner to see if he could spot anyone.

On top of that, Miles looked like he was muttering to himself. Sam couldn't help but think that Miles hadn't bothered to learn the meaning of discrete. He was happy to see that his friend's eye didn't look as bad as he had expected it to, though frowned at the new outfit and shortened hair.

"Those jerks cut his hair!" Sam exclaimed angrily on Miles' behalf.

"So? Barricade asked, "It looked awful anyway."

Maybe it was the stress of being kidnapped, the hours he spent thinking of possible outcomes and worrying over the bad ones. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't tell if Barricade was being sarcastic as the mech appeared less devoid of emotion than usual, and wasn't sure how much the ex-con might care for his friend. Maybe it was just because Miles was his beloved best friend, and he knew him almost as well as he knew himself. Either way, Sam snapped.

"Just shut up!" Sam snapped, surprising Barricade. "All Miles has done is go the extra mile for you, and you don't even know anything about him!"

"I hardly see how hair is important-" Barricade tried to protest, mystified at where the normally docile Sam went. He didn't like the fact that both the Insect and his little organic mate decided to get angry at him on the same day.

"If you bothered to care at all about anyone besides yourself," Sam ground out, "Then you'd know that a close cousin of Miles' had cancer. Cancer is a disease caused by abnormal cell growth, and it basically makes our bodies attack itself. It's like a virus for you guys. Depending on the type it can practically be a death sentence, and that's what Miles' cousin had. The treatment to try to fight it, chemotherapy, made him lose all of his hair. Ever since Miles has been growing his long enough so that when he went to finally get it cut he could donate it to Locks of Love so that someone without hair he could possibly be suffering from cancer themselves could have some of their own."

Barricade had no response to offer, so Sam continued.

"It's because of that cousin that Miles was willing to do what he could to get you a safe and relatively comfortable stay with the Autobots, because Primus knows I didn't want you around then. Even if it would have turned out to be a mistake, he would never let himself regret something. His cousin went into remission when we were in middle school, meaning that they thought the cancer was gone even if there was a chance of it coming back, and not long after he was killed in a car crash. From that day on Miles has been determined to live his life without regrets, something his cousin had never been able to do because of his cancer."

If nothing else, Barricade's impromptu lesson of Miles' helped him to understand what made the teen tick just a little bit better. He mused on this for a bit, before receiving another comm from Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>Miles peered around the corner of the hallway he was standing in into the adjacent one, searching for Donovan. He knew there was a camera, but Donovan had said himself that cameras were rarely monitored, and their data was usually deleted at the end of the week, so he wasn't worried about it. What he was worried about was the three Earth born Cybertronians he had been put in charge of. He kept glancing back to make sure that Dewey was keeping up, and just held Roadrunner and X-ed in his arms.<p>

At some point Donovan had been retrieved by the lackey that Miles was developing a strong dislike for, and Miles hadn't seen him since. He had made sure that Mr. Nelson didn't look in the room as Miles hid behind Dewbot, and the door wasn't locked when the two left. As far as everyone but Donovan was concerned, the Earthbots were now either offline permanently or comatose.

"You guys better listen to what I say," Miles muttered, peering around the corner once more. Only a suspicious silence answered him. "I mean it, that's what Donny would want. And I can so ground the lot of you when we get to the Autobot base."

By now Miles had been noticing small things, like how Dewey was always just behind or just ahead almost like a shield, how Roadrunner would occasionally transform and skitter ahead for anyone, and how X-ed seemed to be the one who ordered them around, or at least was the most intelligent. Miles had watched the Xbox 360 hacked into an electronically locked metal door that required a card swipe or a thumb print to get through. Roadrunner seemed to be like Bumblebee or Barricade, a scout. Dewey reminded him more of Ironhide, a warrior who was always looking out for the ones he cared for, and was battle ready. He had also noticed just how close the three were to Donovan, and wondered just how long they had only had the man to have company with besides themselves.

Just like that Roadrunner was transforming again, darting around the corner in the blink of an eye. Miles sat back and relaxed, waiting for the hyperactive mech to return.

Five minutes later and he heard a high pitched warble, X-ed jerking in his arms and Dewey immediately transforming. Miles didn't need to be told that it was a distress call, the way the two remaining Earthbots reacted was enough to tell him. X-ed practically tore out of his arms to run to Roadrunner, and Dewbot wasn't far behind when Miles stopped him.

"We might need you as a rescue, Dewey." Miles held up his hands as the newly transformed Mountain Dew dispenser shook with fury, "You're a good shot. If we get in a sticky situation, _you_ get us out."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee had managed to corner Mr. Buckley and Mr. Nelson in a large lab area, Mr. Nelson holding Donovan by the scruff of his suit. He had already commed Barricade, and the mech was bringing Sam to the lab, though Bumblebee had made the ex-con extract a promise from Sam that he would stay back. Both Mr. Buckley and Mr. Nelson had guns. There were only two ways in and out of the lab, one way Bumblebee blocked for when Barricade and Sam came, and the other open, though Bumblebee wasn't too worried about the lot running.<p>

"Well, well," Mr. Buckley sneered, "Have any plans, N. B. E? Anything you do will be caught on camera, but then again we could do whatever we wanted to your little human slave if you don't react."

Mr. Buckley knew all of his men, and wasn't surprised by the mechs attempting to sneak in and mostly succeeding at it. He had recognized what Bumblebee was right away, though he didn't know which N.B.E it might be.

"Actually, I have his little human slave." Barricade walked in the room, voice full of cynicism and disdain for the organics he was looking at. He offhandedly gestured to the teen behind him, Sam peering around to see if it was safe enough to run to Bumblebee.

It looked as if the two sides had come to a standstill, Lady Luck tilting in the favor of Sam and the Autobots, and Mr. Buckley glaring at them with hate and rage. The only sounds were made by Donovan, grunting as he tried to escape the clutches of Mr. Nelson.

But then Miles was shoved into the room through the open door, stumbling and falling to his knees as he attempted to keep a grip on X-ed and Roadrunner. Both Earth made Cybertronians were shaking in his grasp. Mr. King led up the rear, looking at Bumblebee, Barricade, and Sam in surprise. Sam uttered Miles name in horror, but neither Bumblebee nor Barricade were near that area, and an attempt to get closer could get Miles in the firing line. Mr. Buckley rounded on Miles, waving his gun in the teen's face.

"And what's this? Trying to get away with our property, are you?" Mr. Buckley asked, biting out each word as he jabbed the gun closer towards Miles.

By now Barricade's holoform had faded out of existence, reappearing elsewhere in the compound and trying to make it to Miles' side of the lab as fast as possible without alerting Mr. Buckley and the others too much. Mr. Buckley, Mr. Nelson, and Mr. King were focused on Donovan and Miles, not Bumblebee, Sam and Barricade. It was pretty much a guarantee that while they had a gun to Miles no funny stuff would be tried.

"They're not property! They're living beings just like us!" Miles cried indignantly, attempting to hold X-ed and Roadrunner even closer to himself. "You'll have to pry them out of my cold, dead hands!"

Barricade cursed, almost there, gearing up to grab the big mouthed teen when he ran in to a roadblock, staring in surprise.

"I think that can be-" Mr. Buckley was saying that he could arrange it, starting to press on the trigger as a loud pop went off. A Mountain Dew can went flying through the air, hitting Mr. Buckley's wrist with surprising precision, knocking the hand holding the gun to the side just as the trigger was squeezed, the bullet hitting the ground and ricocheting, but missing everyone. "OW! Who did that?"

"Dewey!" Donovan exclaimed happily as the Mountain Dew dispenser walked into sight in bipedal mode. Barricade followed after, going to Miles and pulling him up off his knees by the arm. Miles set X-ed and Roadrunner down, sliding them back in to the doorway so he could keep a better eye on them. He gestured for Dewbot to go back with them and block the view.

"They can transform?" Mr. Nelson asked, growling and staring Donovan down. "You messed with reports, you said that known had shown indications of transforming besides the wheel thing, and even that one had stopped!"

"More experiments would have been done! The ones we were doing were already hurting them!" Donovan glared back defiantly, heart swelling with protectiveness that had gradually developed towards the three Earthbots. Bumblebee and Barricade shot each other a look, already guessing what road this was heading down. Bumblebee grabbed Sam's arm, trying to pull the teen back from them gently and get out of there.

Mr. Nelson looked like he was about to retort angrily, before checking himself. "Mr. Buckley, he has already tampered with data. He is untrustworthy."

"You're right. We can't have anything else slipping out." Mr. Buckley said simply, and in the blink of an eye a second shot rang out, this one hitting its intended target. There was dead silence for a split second, and then a body was slumping and falling to the ground lifelessly. Blood bloomed on the white tile floor where the head landed.

"DONNY!" Miles screamed, trying to run to his fallen acquaintance, but Barricade grabbed him around the waist, keeping a hold on him so he couldn't get close.  
>"Don't look!" Bumblebee hissed, pressing Sam in close and hiding the teen's face even as Sam's eyes widened.<p>

Bumblebee called for backup immediately, telling his Prime to get medical personnel even if he knew that Donovan was already dead. In the commotion of Miles struggling with Barricade to get free, Mr. Buckley, Mr. King, and Mr. Nelson slipped out the door. They would meet up with two angry Lamborghinis outside the complex, the fury of their torturing the three Earth made Cybertronians making their capture none to gentle.

Three keening wails started up, louder than even Miles scream and the gun shot. Roadrunner skittered out from behind Dewbot, running to his beloved organic and climbing on an unmoving chest, nuzzling an unresponsive cheek and wailing in an even higher pitched frequency. Dewbot and X-ed followed, both joining Roadrunner in his sad lamentation. Barricade finally let Miles go, the teen running over and kneeling beside Donovan's lifeless body. After a moment he closed Donovan's eyes, the wails continuing the whole time.


	15. Tests and Gum

**AN: **I should be studying for my science final, but instead I do this... five more reviews! Schools almost over, so woo! Might be able to update more!

**Reviews:** Thanks to all who reviewed! (_MissShelz, Bookworm Gal, Serenity Lhane, GabrielsDoubt, MissMary, Nirei-Sayaka, Ryen Selenity Caliburn, Allround yaoi fangirl_)

**Chapter 15  
><strong>**Tests and Gum**

* * *

><p>The five Cybertronians, three Earth made 'bots and the two teenagers were waiting outside of the complex the two organics had been kidnapped to, Ratchet, Will, and Epps on their way. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had tied up the four rogue agents, and placed them about a mile away, so they would not pose a distraction. Sunstreaker left his holoform with them just in case.<p>

Barricade and Bumblebee had brought Donovan's body outside with them, and Bumblebee had covered the man with a spare blanket from his trunk. X-ed, Roadrunner, and Dewbot appeared to keep guard over the body, refusing to leave its side no matter how hard Optimus, Bumblebee, Sam, or even Sideswipe tried to lure them away.

Sam was being thoroughly checked over by Bumblebee, standing as far away from Donovan's body as he felt necessary to be comfortable. Miles had brushed off any concern, standing just a few feet away from Donavon and keeping his eye on the Earth 'bots. The teen was bound to be in some state of shock, and Bumblebee was occupied with Sam while the twins didn't know the humans that well. Optimus had just decided to talk to Miles when Barricade beat him to it, moving his bipedal mode over near the teen and activating a holoform that he placed beside the teen. After a moment of thought the Prime wasn't sure if he was actually surprised, or not.

"I know it must be hard," Barricade started, and both Optimus and Bumblebee were approving of it so far, until he paused "Okay, no, I don't really know why it has to be hard on you. You barely knew him, and he didn't die in vain. I'd imagine he'd be rather happy to know that they're safe. It's stupid for it to be hard."

Seeing Barricade attempt to comfort the teen had attracted the attention of all the others. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe merely wanted to see how well Barricade could comfort the teen, and that was about as effective as a shark trying to give a surfer a love bite. Sam slapped a hand to his forehead as Miles blinked at Barricade, neither noticing they had gained an audience.

"So is it stupid for it to be sad?" Miles asked, and for Sam and Bumblebee who had been around him the longest, though Bumblebee sometimes playing non-sentient car, they could hear a warning in his voice.

"No," Barricade allowed, "All deaths are sad. Even in a war when an opponent dies, it's still sad. It's only when you become desensitized to that sadness that you should worry, as usually happens in war. But I doubt you'll ever get that point."

And then Miles was hugging Barricade, surprising the ex-con completely. Barricade stood frozen, unsure what to do as the teen latched on. Sam and the others took this as a hint that somehow, Barricade was saying something right to the teen, and Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Optimus stopped paying attention. Bumblebee and Sam did not, though both were grinning at the sight of a gob smacked Barricade.

"I'm so sorry," Miles voice was muffled by Barricade's shoulder, but the mech could hear him. Sam couldn't, and none of the other mechs bothered to. "And I don't pity you; you're just so much stronger than I could ever be!"

Barricade wasn't sure how to respond to that, and just kept quiet. After a moment he put a hand on the teen's shoulder, squeezing gently, before using it to guide the teen away. Miles grinned sheepishly at him, Barricade apparently not the only one surprised by the teen's show of emotion.

By that time, Ratchet had just pulled up, followed by a non-sentient vehicle driven by Will and Epps. The two soldiers got out, and went to pick Donavon's body up, but Epps paused when he saw Miles, looking the teen up and down.

"Nice outfit," Miles commented. Their clothing was identical, except for the shoes.

Epps smirked, "Damn, we look fine. Maybe we should make this the required NEST uniform."

Miles grinned, and Epps was called away to help with Donavon. The two soldiers picked the body up gently, loading him I the back of the truck and covering him up as the Earth 'bots watched. Ratchet transformed and moved to the Earth 'bots, putting a servo down on the ground for Roadrunner to climb on.

"Come on, I need to check you out," Ratchet said gruffly.

Roadrunner looked at the giant servo in front of him, and then up at the Cybertronian currently towering over him. The tiny mech let out a high pitched squeal, turning and running past both X-ed and Dewbot to Miles, scaling the teen in the blink of an eye and moving on to his shoulder, peering at Ratchet from his new place. X-ed hissed at Ratchet, and Dewbot growled, getting his arm cannon ready to shoot the Medbot. Ratchet shuttered his optics in surprise, before raising his servo and starting to say something angrily, about no one ever cooperating when he needed to do checkups. Roadrunner cowered on Miles shoulder, and Dewbot attempted to make himself look bigger by puffing up, X-ed chattering angrily at his side.

"You're scaring them!" Miles protested, patting Roadrunner on the head gently.  
>"You're scaring them," Barricade growled.<p>

Miles and Barricade had spoken at the same time, surprising Miles and everyone else. Barricade's bipedal mode was close enough to his holoform so that he just spoke out of it, dissolving the holoform as he gave the Medic an irritated look.

There was a second of shocked silence, before Roadrunner launched himself off of Miles' shoulder and on to the ex-con's faceplates, stretching himself over all of Barricade's optics and hugging his face tightly. Barricade reacted much the same way Miles had, though he could be heard perfectly as he attempted to pry the surprisingly strong little mech off of his faceplates, cursing loudly in Cybertronian and English alike.

Miles laughed, the first real laugh he had had since the whole kidnapping incident had begun, and Barricade stopped, growling in annoyance, but figuring if Miles was laughing that he wasn't being attacked. The teen tried to compose himself, but then he glanced back up at the ex-con, and went into fresh peals of laughter.

"H-he's giving you a hug, Barry!" Miles finally managed to choke out, sending Sam and Bumblebee off laughing, too, as Barricade resumed trying to pry Roadrunner off immediately.

* * *

><p>Unsurprisingly, when they returned to the base the Earth 'bots stayed as close to Miles as possible. It wasn't too surprising when they appeared to have taken to Barricade just as well, Roadrunner and X-ed opting to ride on his shoulders or a servo, and Dewbot hitching a ride on his ped. What was surprising was when Barricade actually let them, refraining from growling and snarling too much. And even when he did it didn't seem to faze the trio. Miles was overjoyed by this for three reasons: it meant he wasn't constantly giving rides to X-ed and Roadrunner, he thought it was adorably hilarious, and it showed another side of Barricade he had yet to see, one who could handle something that most would compare to Sparklings.<p>

Now they were in the Medbay with Bumblebee and Sam, waiting on Ratchet once again. Roadrunner, X-ed, and Dewbot were all on one berth together, while Bumblebee and Barricade were sat on the floor in their bipedal modes. Sam and Miles sat on the floor together, squabbling over a piece of gum as the two Cybertronians watched in amusement. Before Miles had arrived, gum had been banned off the base after an unfortunate incident where a lot of it had gotten stuck under Ratchet's plating, and melted there. Epps had peeked his head in and tossed it to them, telling them to duke it out over it.

"Did you enjoy your stay with the rogue agents, Miles?" Bumblebee's holoform appeared, wearing an innocent expression.

"Of course not-Hey!" The distraction was just long enough for Sam to unwrap and pop the piece of gum in his mouth, smirking triumphantly. Miles huffed, "No fair! That's cheating!"

Miles got up and went over to Barricade in a mock rage, rolling his eyes when Bumblebee immediately took his place and pulled Sam close. He hoisted himself up on to Barricade's leg, facing the ex-con as he did so.

"I still expect my Energon cookies," Barricade informed him, watching as he made himself comfortable.

"Of course, you're royal highness." Miles replied sarcastically, smirking.

Barricade gave Miles a toothy grin, "Ah, finally the organic is learning."

Miles snorted, whacking the ex-con on the leg plates. Barricade was about to respond, when he happened to glance up and made a disgusted face, or at least as close to one as Miles thought to be possible. Miles glanced over to Sam and Bumblebee. It wasn't too surprising that the two were enthusiastic after Sam being kidnapped, though others would wish they would bother to actually go in private. Instead Sam was in the holoform's lap, arms wrapped around Bumblebee's neck as they kissed. Miles opened his mouth to yell something, when a throat cleared from the door way.

"Ahem," Miles' mother cleared her throat, standing in the doorway with her husband, Ratchet, and Optimus. She glanced up at Optimus with some amusement, "Well, I suppose we can see for ourselves now the relationship you mentioned between a human and Autobot."

"I wanted you to find out on your own, or at least not from me. Now it appears that you have," Optimus replied kindly as Sam shot off of Bumblebee's lap, face turning red in mortification. Bumblebee looked embarrassed himself, but not nearly as bad as Sam did.

"Mom, Dad!" Miles hopped off of Barricade's leg, running over to his parents and giving them both a hug, and his mother a peck on the cheek. "This is Barricade, and Bumblebee. Barry, Bee, this is my mom, Elizabeth, and my dad, Bob. Up on the berth is Roadrunner, he turns into a steering wheel, X-ed, an Xbox, and Dewey, a Mountain Dew machine."

"It's a pleasure to actually be able to talk to you now, Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster," Bumblebee smiled, going and shaking their hands. Barricade activated a holoform, but stayed back around Sam, just watching the proceedings.

"Please, just Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled, before looking at Bumblebee quizzically. "May I ask something?"

"Anything," Bumblebee replied, grinning.

"A bit was explained about holoforms and how they can be made to feel like that, but you chew gum, too?"

Miles burst out laughing, and even Barricade snickered as Bumblebee's eyes widened, and Sam made an odd choking sound, turning even redder than before. It was a clear indication to Miles and Barricade that a little more than lip to lip contact had been going on, and that when Bumblebee had received the gum he had just started chewing without thinking. Miles' parents and Optimus looked on in confusion, while Ratchet grumbled something about rules never being followed.

* * *

><p>"Is our boy really safe here? Around all of this?" Bob asked, standing by the leg of the giant Optimus with an arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders. Jazz and Epps were also there.<p>

When they had found out what had happened to their son, they had demanded to come along immediately and receive an explanation when they got there. It had been shocking to find out what really happened in Mission City, and that their government had covered it up, but they took the giant alien robots at a surprising stride. Then again, Miles had, too. It also explained a lot of things that had confused them concerning Sam's car, who they now knew to be Bumblebee. And who they also knew Sam was in a relationship with.

"We did not expect any trouble to arise from any of the disbanded Sector Seven agents, but I am happy to report that your son is," Here Optimus paused, knowing he couldn't say unharmed with a black eye and seeing a death firsthand, but… "Relatively unharmed. I do regret that they were taken, but had one of us been there, especially Bumblebee or Barricade who have imprinted on them, that they would be safe."

"Is that four eyed one looking to get in our son's pants, too?" Bob asked bluntly, referring to Barricade.

"Bob!" Elizabeth gasped, slapping his arm gently, while Epps snorted and Jazz laughed.

"Imprinting can go several ways for a Cybertronian, especially one like Barricade who appears to be resisting it as much as he can let himself." Optimus replied, putting his facemask down to hide his grin. "Whether it develops into a relationship like Sam's and Bumblebee's I do not know, but whatever happens it will be something Miles will agree with on his own, we assure you of that."

"If Barricade is resisting it, how do we know he'll protect our son like you say?" Elizabeth asked.

"It all has to do with him Imprinting on Miles-" Here Jazz cut his Prime off.

"We coul' show ya," Jazz said, grinning. "No 'arm will come to Miles, jus' a lil' scare."

Bob looked to his wife, before nodding even as Elizabeth appeared to be deciding to say no. Jazz told them he was contacting Sideswipe, and that the frontliner would use a holograph than normal to scare Miles while he was separated and alone. They explained that holoforms could be felt, while holograms couldn't. If Barricade was the first there, then they could trust him with their son's safety, theoretically. Jazz picked up Epps while Optimus carried the Lancasters, taking them to the spot that Sideswipe said they could watch from. They could see Miles coming, but Miles was unlikely to see them for a bit.

Soon enough, Miles came into sight, heading to the cafeteria for a bite to eat, and taking a shortcut through a space between buildings to get there. As obvious as it should have been to the teen when he suddenly heard something hiss behind him, turning around and seeing a crocodile right behind him scared a few extra years off his lifespan, and he turned to run only to find another crocodile blocking his way. There was one behind him and one in front of him, so Miles felt it safe to start freaking out, screaming something rather hysterical as one of the crocodiles moved closer.

Elizabeth and Optimus felt bad, but Epps and Jazz were laughing hard, Sideswipe shaking with silent laughter as he attempted to concentrate. It took less than a minute for them to see Barricade's alt mode race past, the ex-con skidding in a half circle and transforming even before he stopped. It took a split second for him to figure out the best way to retrieve the teen from his current predicament, and that was just by reaching down and picking the teen up. Miles clung to a clawed finger, looking down at the crocodiles.

"What the fuck are alligators doing here?" Miles cried, "And who the hell let them lose?"

"They're just holograms," Barricade told the teen, even going as far as to prove it by stepping on one of them, the hologram fizzing out immediately. He growled in annoyance, scanning the area for the culprit. That was when Sideswipe stepped into view, stopping his search before he could find Optimus, Jazz, and three organics a little farther off.

"Those were crocodiles, you should really learn the difference, Miles." Sideswipe said cheerfully.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Miles asked angrily, "I almost had a heart attack!"

"It was an experiment!" Sideswipe defended himself, and he wasn't lying. It had been an experiment. "I wanted to see how gullible fleshies are. Didn't think prince charming would come tripping over his own peds to get to you, though. Looks like Decepticons can have feelings, how sweet."

Barricade snarled, and there was a loud clang as he punched Sideswipe in the faceplates with his free servo. Miles winced just watching Sideswipe stumble back and curse, patting the servo he was in to get the ex-con's attention.

"Awe, Barry, just let him go. He'll have it bad enough when Ratchet and Prowl get wind of it." Miles said.

Barricade growled, glaring at Sideswipe, but leaving with the teen in servo, taking him to his original destination with a small detour to Prowl and Ratchet. It did make him feel a bit better when Miles played it up, Ratchet leaving with a wrench already in servo and fire in his optics. With what Miles had just been through, the Medic was planning on making Sideswipe pay for making him go through even more. But Jazz went to cut him off, explaining the situation.

Bob however, was satisfied with what he had seen, even if his son had screamed like a little girl.


	16. Pretty and witty and Simmons?

**AN: **It's almost 3 AM here, oh my gosh. But yay, almost to 20 chapters! Now idea how long this thing is gonna be. Five reviews for the next chapter pwease!~

**Reviews:** Thanks to all who reviewed! (_MissShelz, Tai Prime, Serenity Lhane, Minimus Prime, StarGazingAtMidnight, Bookworm Gal, MissMary, Lady Quickshift_)

**Chapter 16  
>Pretty and witty and...Simmons?<strong>

* * *

><p>Miles couldn't get to sleep. As tired as he should have been after being kidnapped, watching someone die, and then getting nearly scared to death by a couple of fake crocodiles, he just couldn't manage it. Hearing Sam snoring loudly away in the bed beside him didn't help at all, and just managed to irritate him. His friend had conked out sometime around ten, and Miles had started trying to go to bed around eleven with no such luck. Mojo was on base as well, Will having brought him after finding out the teens were missing. The canine was currently asleep with Miles' parents, and would start randomly howling whenever he saw fit, making it even harder for Miles to try to sleep.<p>

On the one hand, he felt completely safe, and yet on the other he didn't. Even while he was lying in bed trying to get to sleep, the thought that Bumblebee was right outside the window wasn't very comforting. He knew that when it came down to it, Sam would be first to the Autobot. He'd never be able to get angry at Bumblebee for that, hell he'd probably be happy if anything actually did happen because then he knew his best friend was safe. He was just too antsy to actually get to sleep, and he doubted the restlessness would leave anytime soon.

So instead he grabbed one of the two phones laying on the nightstand, not bothering to check if it was his or Sam's, and snuck out of the room as silently as he could manage before leaving the barracks, passing the sleeping forms of his parents and the three soldiers. Then he'd needed to sneak past Bumblebee, the paranoid Scout camping outside of his and Sam's window to make sure he could keep an optic on Sam even in recharge.

The moon was out and shining brightly, lighting up the ground enough that Miles didn't have to worry about finding his way around in the dark. The teen checked in the rec-room and didn't find anyone, and only found the Earth 'bots sleeping in the Medbay. He could only assume that the rest of the Cybertronians were recharging or actually working and needn't be disturbed. The last place Miles could think of to go was Barricade's hangar, and when he looked in he found the ex-con resting in his alt mode.

"Barry, are you asleep?" Miles asked, barely making any sound at all. If the Cybertronian was awake he'd hear it, if not then hopefully he'd stay asleep.

He'd only invited himself into Barricade's hangar at night once before, and that had been when Starscream was contacting the mech. Miles hadn't known exactly what was going on, but he knew something was up, and had felt safer in making sure Barricade hadn't been doing anything while he was sleeping by coming and sleeping in the same room as the ex-con. That had failed since Miles had never even thought about the comm systems, but everything had turned out alright, and Barricade was now technically an Autobot.

"No," Barricade said simply, transforming immediately and bending down towards the teen. His red optics provided some source of light for Miles to focus on. "Why aren't you?"

"I can't sleep," Miles replied, "So I came to see if anyone else is up, and it looks like you are."

"That doesn't mean I want company," Barricade growled.

"Awe, don't be mean, Barry!" Miles whined, pouting up at the ex-con. "Let's watch a movie or something!"

"It is the middle of the night," Barricade pointed out, "What do you suggest we do?"

"Let's watch a movie!"

Miles wasn't too surprised when Barricade just seemed to ignore him. He was a bit surprised when the mech lay on his back and gestured for Miles to make himself comfortable, a movie countdown starting to play on the ceiling of the hangar. Bumblebee had played a movie for him and Sam before on the side of a barn, Barricade there mainly to keep him company, but somehow Miles had never imagined Barricade doing it himself.

"Seriously?" Miles blurted out in disbelief, before realizing that he could ruin whatever had gotten into Barricade. "Cool!"

"I was worried." Barricade said softly, "I find it pleasing that you are safe. "

It was said so quick and so softly that Miles almost thought Barricade hadn't said anything at all, the ex-con not even looking at him as he said it. It was the only explanation for this little moment he was going to get, but it was enough.

"Awe, someone gets a hug!" Miles spread his arms wide, heading for a giant servo.

"Don't get any closer!" Barricade snapped, and poked the teen in the chest with a clawed finger, making him stumble back a few steps.

"Just accept my love, Barry!" Miles cooed, and by now he was purposefully trying to annoy the ex-con. It was working perfectly.

"Sit over there!" Barricade ordered, picking the teen up by the back of his shirt and placing him about five feet away.

Miles snickered. Barricade was flustered, obviously not used to what was going on. The poor ex-con wasn't entirely sure how he should react and just opted for shoving the teen away. Miles wasn't sure if Barricade wasn't used to letting someone know he cared for them verbally and then getting a response, or just not caring for someone at all, but either way the teen was pleased. But he decided to give Barricade some peace and turn his attention to the movie.

With a movie to focus on instead of just his thoughts, the teen did just that. Barricade had put on Spider Man, and Miles wasn't sure whether to find it amusing that the ex-con liked super heroes and action movies or not, but he wasn't going to complain. He'd always liked Spider Man, and he wasn't going to request a movie change even if he'd seen it a thousand times already because of a certain friend. Sam had blown up with fandom for super hero movies after the Mission City incident, something Miles could understand now that he was let in on the not so little secret.

Half way through the movie cut out, surprising Miles. When he looked at Barricade to find out why it only took him a moment to figure out the ex-con had fallen into recharge. Miles smirked, he'd teach the ex-con why that was such a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Miles woke up Sam around half past six that morning so they could both get ready. They were seeing Miles' parents off, and then greeting Mikaela. Elizabeth naturally caused a small scene, kissing and hugging her 'baby boy' until he couldn't breathe anymore. Bumblebee had left around four to go and pick the girl up, and had then rushed back with her. By the time Bumblebee returned to base Miles and Sam were more than ready to greet Mikaela.<p>

"KAELA!"  
>"MIKKY!"<p>

Mikaela had barely gotten out of Bumblebee before she was wrapped into a hug sandwich between Miles and Sam, both squeezing her tightly. She wasn't sure whether to be flattered by the enthusiasm or annoyed.

"Don't hug me too tight, Sam, Bee might get jealous." Mikaela teased, taking a step back from the two. Bumblebee's holoform appeared beside her.

"Too late for that," Bumblebee grinned, wrapping an arm around Sam.

"He's still kind of Mikky's bitch no matter how we look at it," Miles said, "So Bee might as well get jealous now."

"They're both my bitches, Bee just has an easier time admitting that."

Bumblebee chuckled, "Human femmes are quite intimidating when they want to be. I believe even Barricade would fall before one."

"No," Sam shook his head, "Just Miles. Close enough to a human femme to count, though."

"Don't be mean!" Miles whined, going and hugging Mikaela. "Mikky he's being mean to me!"

Mikaela snorted, rolling her eyes. The group of four walked to the rec-room, Bumblebee dissolving his holoform and transforming into his bipedal mode. There they met Epps, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Fig. Fig and Sideswipe waved, the two talking about something, while Epps nodded as he drank his coffee.

"Mornin'-" Jazz started to say, but was cut off.

"_**MILES!**_"

Barricade's enraged scream shocked everyone and mech who was awake, except for one. Epps ended up choking on his coffee and Fig and Sideswipe ended their conversation in favor of looking at Miles.

"Barry's up!" Miles said cheerfully, "Now, none of you saw me, got it?"

With that, Miles left out of the window, the others staring after him in shock. As it would turn out, Barricade appeared in the doorway just moments later, making the window a good choice.

"Where is he?" Barricade snarled, but the affect it would normally have was completely lost. Everyone had already started laughing.

Barricade's faceplates had been painted on, making him look like he was wearing makeup. Red around where the sound of his vocalizer came out for lipstick, purple around the optics for eye shadow, and a pink for blush. Part of his helm had been painted gold, and then on the gold there were little blue circles. A crown. His claws had been painted green. The ex-con waited impatiently for everyone to stop laughing, growling all the while.

"P-Primus!" Jazz vented, trying to calm himself down. "Miles is a gonah, ain' 'e? 'e left through the window."

Barricade turned around immediately to give chase, but he wasn't quick enough. Bumblebee had recovered enough to find a song clip that fit the mood.

"_I feel pretty, oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pity any girl who isn't me today!_"

Sam was laughing so hard he was leaning against Bumblebee's leg, and Mikaela was desperately trying to hide her giggles behind her hand. Barricade seemed to pause, trying to decide if it was worth it to go after the Scout too or not. He decided it wasn't, leaving the rec-room to find the source of his troubles instead.

"Someone please tell me they got a picture!" Sam said, trying to catch his breath.

"Ah believe we all did." Jazz smirked, Bumblebee and Sideswipe nodding.

"I almost feel bad for whenever Miles gets caught. Almost." Mikaela grinned, shaking her head. "Barricade's never going to go to sleep around an organic again."

* * *

><p>It was just after lunch before anyone saw Miles and Barricade again, the teen laid out on the couch in the rec-room and the mech without any unwanted paint on his frame. Sam entered the room with Mikaela, Bumblebee, and Epps, grinning. Miles had his arm over his eyes and appeared to be sleeping, so Epps took that as an opportunity to creep over towards the teen and lean over him.<p>

"And Sleeping Beauty was awakened with a ki-"

"Get away from me you pervert!" Miles shoved his hand over Epps' mouth, pushing the older man away.

"Just a lil' kiss!" Epps cooed, waggling his eyebrows.

"I am not having my first kiss be stolen by some old man," Miles muttered, glaring at Epps as he sat up. He'd have to wait a little more for sleep, but until then he sidled over to Barricade and stood near to the ex-con in hopes it would chase a handsy Epps away.

"Hey buddy, have fun?" Sam asked, snickering at Epps.

"Barry is a slave driver! Do you know how hard it is to get paint off of them? And he's _still_ growling at me, so not worth it." Miles whined, "Then that old fart tries to molest me! Does it sound like I had fun?"

"I think I have to side with Barricade for this one," Bumblebee chuckled, "Though I would not snarl as much."

"Only real mechs can snarl, Insect." Barricade sneered at Bumblebee, and Miles smirked.

"Barry's a lot cuter when he's sleeping," Miles said nonchalantly, "Since he's not all growly and rawr."

"Cute?" Barricade sputtered in disbelief while the others laughed, "_Nothing_ about me is cute!"

"Well you're definitely not cute when you keep me up all night, I'll agree with you there."

Epps grinned, "And what were you two doing that had Miles up all night, hmm?"

"The glitch was painting my face, that's what." Barricade growled, glaring at the 'glitch' in question.

"Don't be so mad, Barricade." Mikaela said, "I thought you looked rather stunning."

"Yeah, you almost made me drop dead." Sam snickered.

Barricade growled again, "All of you go bother someone else before I decide to play squash the organic and their little insect."

"Then we'll just take your little organic with us. He's an innocent right now, hasn't even had his first kiss. We could corrupt him." Mikaela warned, smirking.

"Coming from you, Kaela, I don't think any straight man or non-straight girl would mind a little corrupting." Sam pointed out, only to get smacked on the arm.

Miles snickered, "I dunno, dude. You had her, and now you're not even in the same species anymore."

Now it was Mikaela's turn to sputter indignantly, though she sounded a good deal different from Barricade's sputtering. Bumblebee and Sam were trying desperately not to laugh, knowing better than to get on the girl's bad side when Will rushed in.

"Heads up, badge alert!" Will called in warning.

Epps and Sam groaned, while Mikaela started to scowl and Bumblebee just sighed. Barricade had no idea what the warning meant, looking to his organic for an answer only to find that Miles looked just as confused as Barricade felt. And then one Seymour Simmons entered the room.

"Training bra, Witwacky, Sergeant Robert, NBE 02." Simmons called in greeting, nodding at them each in turn. Then the ex-head of Sector Seven pointed a finger in Miles' and Barricade's direction, growling. "When was anyone going to tell me that not only we have compromised ourselves by showing our location to NBE 03, but also let another stupid teenager know about us?"

Barricade and Sam bristled like a wet cat at the term NBE, Sam from the memory of what had just happened, and Barricade because he had been referred to in such a way. The ex-con was just about ready to teach the arrogant organic some respect when Miles smiled.

"Oh, I imagine about the time you learned their names. Here, I'll help you." Miles gestured at Bumblebee first, "That is Bumblebee. Pretty easy to remember since he's black and yellow. This is Barricade, also fairly easy to remember once you realize that if you piss him off you better pray for a barricade."

Mikaela snorted, "He's too stupid to remember anything besides NBE, Miles. It's a lost cause on teaching him otherwise."

"That's enough out of you, training bra." Simmons snapped, narrowing his eyes at Miles and getting closer to the teen, poking him in the chest. "Don't think I don't know about you, blondie. Witwacky's closest friend, of course you'd come up in a background check on him, _Miles Milton Lancaster_. Heard that friend of yours in rehab got out, should I worry about needing to start drug tests on base?"

"Why you-!"

"You should worry about pissing off those better than you, organic." Barricade cut Miles off, glaring down at the older male.

"Is that a threat?" Simmons asked, glaring up at Barricade.

This was a huge mistake, as Barricade growled and grabbed the male by his ankle, hanging him upside down as he brought Simmons closer to his faceplates, making sure the man got a good look at his teeth.

"The definition of a threat is a statement of intention to inflict pain, injury, damage, or other hostile action on someone in retribution for something done or not done, organic. What I am doing now is a lot more than just a threat." Barricade snarled in reply, giving Simmons a good shake.

"Now, Barry, what did I tell you about playing with your food before you eat it?" Miles asked innocently.

"_**EAT IT?**_" Simmons cried in horror, struggling with a new panic. The conceited ex-head of Sector Seven had no idea if the Cybertronians could actually eat humans, but Barricade bearing his teeth certainly convinced him that they would be able to. And no one was coming to his help.

* * *

><p>An hour later, and Miles and Barricade found themselves locked in the Medbay. The teen sat on a berth, legs crossed and head leant on his palm as he glanced around the room, still appearing to be in some form of shock at his current situation. Barricade sat on the floor, his position mirroring Miles'. The ex-con's communication system, radio, and internet had been turned off, while Miles didn't have his cell phone or his IPod.<p>

"Dammit!" Miles cursed, "I can't believe we got brig time because of that ass!"

And they had. As much as Bumblebee, Epps, and Will had enjoyed watching Simmons almost piss himself, they had to put a stop to it. Bumblebee had rescued Simmons from Barricade, and without wasting a moment the ex-head had gone and ranted to Optimus about it.

Optimus, like Bumblebee, Epps, and Will, had gotten a secret enjoyment when Bumblebee sent him a databurst with the video, but had done what a leader has to do and sentenced Barricade to brig time. But that wasn't enough for Simmons, the male demanding Miles be sentenced as well. If it hadn't been for the teen's eating comment he wouldn't have been nearly so scared, and Optimus had reluctantly agreed, if only to get the male out of his office and out of ear shot.

An actual brig had yet to be built, so they had been locked in the Medbay instead. Prowl stood guard outside.

"I never thought I'd find an organic I'd hate almost as much as Starscream," Barricade growled in annoyance.

"You are apparently now the unsung hero of everyone who has to or has dealt with that wacko," Miles grinned, "Great way to get yourself accepted, except now you're in the brig."

Barricade shot the teen a sour look, "You're here too."

"Yeah," Miles sighed, "But I probably would have ended up here anyway. For some reason that guy just has a 'punch me in the face!' vibe. Sam agreed with me completely."


End file.
